Operation: Hellstorm
by The Faster Frogfoot
Summary: Los humanos casi han agotado el recurso que mueve a la civilizacion: El Petroleo. Desesperados recurren a exoticos medios para sastisfacer esa necesidad a toda costa. Pero como siempre, los problemas aparecen no solo en la tierra si no tambien en el extraño mundo donde un soldado tendra que afrontar su casi imposible mision (semi crossover con call of duty)
1. Intro

Capitulo 1:intro

Bueno… veo que te llame la atencion.

Para aclarar las cosas este es mi primer fic donde todo autor hace un monton de boludeces y yo no soy la escepcion.

yo era un novato con esto de las historias de mlp, ahora que e escrito mas capitulos me e dado cuenta de los errores que cometo y siempre trato de mejorar, este fic es como mi campo de pruebas para otras cosas mas grandes que tengo preparadas.

Ademas estoy conciente de los fallos que tienen los primeros capitulos pero no e decidido arreglarlos ya que cada vez que los leo me recuerdan la razon de porque estoy aqui.

Y si mientras vas leyendo vez algo un poco loco o que contradiga tu manera de pensar, estas en todo el derecho de salir de esta historia y dejar en los comentarias que no te gusto.

Pero bueno, te prometo que casi no hay faltas de ortografia.

Bien basta de palabreria y comenzemos con la historia

XX

Mlp no es mio es de hasbro y de lauren faust.

XXX

Para empezar, mi nombre es Logan Kenway,mi piel es blanca, mi cabello es corto de color tamarindo, mis ojos igual, mido 1,79 y tengo 25 años de edad, vivo en la base aukland en ilinois EUA. Se preguntan por que vivo ahí, bueno soy un S.E.A.L del equipo numero 6 de la marina de EUA. Soy un sargento, todos me preguntan como es que sigo siendo un soldado, bueno hasta yo mismo no se como, pero eso sera historia para otro dia.

EMPEZEMOS

22 de agosto de 2025 13:00 horas. Base aukland EUA

Aviones despegando y aterrizando, drones y helicópteros zumbando en el cielo, soldados moviéndose por la base, todo este caos con orden era un dia normal en la base aukland. Donde podemos ver un soldado dormido debajo de un árbol, nadie le prestaba atención ya que eso era una escena normal hasta que...

»Capitán:(gritando)DONDE ESTA EL SARGENTO KENWAY.

Todos los demás soldados con algo de miedo señalaron hacia el árbol.

»Capitán:(suspirando)y me pagan para esto.

El capitán camina tranquilamente hasta el árbol, mientras los demás soldados solo miraban.

»Capitán:(gritando)LEVANTECE SARGENTO KENWAY.

»Kenway:=moviéndose hacia un lado=20 minutos mas.

Todos menos el capitán estallaron en risas cuando kenway dijo eso.

»Capitán:(suspirando)alguien por favor traiga me una cuerda.

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

»Capitán:!AHORA!

»Soldado:=lanzándole la cuerda=aqui tiene capitán.

»Capitán: aqui vamos de nuevo.

El capitán se acerco a donde estaba kenway,rápidamente le amarra los tobillos sin que este siquiera se moviera.

Ya con el trabajo echo el capitán camino hacia un humvy y amarraba la cuerda en el parachoques trasero de este.

»Capitán:=subiendo al humvy=soldado lleve me al cuartel general.

»Soldado: si señor

»Capitán:(pensando)este crio nunca aprende, no entiendo como asen dio a sargento.

Mientras el motor encendía el sargento kenway se empezaba a despertar pero al tratar de pararse se dio cuenta que no podía mover las piernas, miro hacia bajo y noto que sus tobillos estaban amarrados con una cuerda que llegaba a una ¿humvy?

»Kenway: pero que demon...

No logro terminar la frase ya que un fuerte jalón lo estaba haciendo comer tierra. El capitán veia la cómica escena desde dentro del humvy, mientras llegaban al cuartel general.

A kenway no le iba nada bien, ya que lo habían arrastrado por mas de 200 metros y se había estrellado contra vehículos, soldados, piedras y desniveles.

400 metros después ya habían llegado a su destino.

Era un edifico grande sin ventanas y de color negro que tenia una gran puerta de cristal.

»Capitán:=bajando del humvy=vamos sargento, el descanso acabo.

»Kenway:=levantándose=!rayos! Tan solo no me pudo despertar=dijo con enojo el sargento=ademas por que estoy aqui, se supone que era mi descanso.

»Capitán: sargento su descanso termino ya hace 2 horas=dijo sarcásticamente=solo siga me, en un momento sus dudas serán aclaradas.

Kenway accedió a la orden del capitán, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del edificio. Ya adentro solo era un largo pasillo con muchas puertas, pero una se destacaba de las demás, era de color gris y mucho mas ancha que la demás.

»Capitán: bien ya hemos llegado, tus dudas se responderá ahí adentro, solo no preguntes tonterías.

Ya entrando los 2 soldado pudieron observar una gran habitación oscura con muchas personas tras muchos ordenadores, que estaban acomodados en fila, todos al frente de una gran pantalla que mostraba un mapamundis político.

»Kenway: vaya recuerdo este lugar mas pequeño y menos oscuro=dijo asombrado=bueno no me a dicho por que estoy aqui capitán.

»Capitán: tiene suerte sargento, usted a sido escogido por el pentágono para ser parte de una investigación.

»Kenway: ¿una investigación? Suena interesante, de que se trata.

»Capitán: eso es clasificado=dijo con seriedad=el general te responderá eso.

»Kenway: ¿clasificado? Por que es clasificado

»¿?: es clasificado por que es de interés nacional.

»Capitán: General Brigs señor, aqui esta el sargento Kenway, el que fue elegido por el pentágono.

Le decía el capitán a un hombre de mas o menos 50 años de edad, de cabellera blanca con un uniforme verde con 4 estrellas en cada hombro.

»General Brigs:=mirando a kenway=vaya, vaya pero que sorpresa, no me imagine que el pentágono lo escogiera a usted.

»Kenway: emmm, aun sigo confundido, ¿porque Me trajeron aqui? ¿Que investigación? ¿Como que el pentágono me eligió?

»General Brigs: bien veo que tiene bastantes preguntas sargento, sigan me a mi oficina señores.

Después de un momento de caminata ya habían llegado a la oficina del general, estaba oscura y solo se veían siluetas y sombras.

»General Brigs: tomen asiento señores.

Los soldados asintieron y tomaron asiento

»General Brigs: bueno te preguntaras por que estas aqui, bueno as visto las noticias últimamente donde siempre es lo mismo, cambio climático, falta de recursos contaminación, todo esto gracias a nosotros, los humanos. Ya no hay vuelta atrás kenway, o eso pensábamos.

»Kenway: sigo sin entender que hago aqui, se lo que pasa en el mundo pero no sabia que no había vuelta atrás.

»General Brigs: por eso esta aqui para cambiar eso.

»Kenway: !QUE! Como q...q...que y...yo=decía preocupado=como are eso el mundo no puede cambiarlo 1 sola persona, no lo entiendo.

»General Brigs: calmese kenway que apenas estamos empezando=decía con severidad= sargento usted recuerda el gran colisionador de adrones

»Kenway: emmm sip lo recuerdo.

»General Brigs: también recuerda que aporto grandes avances ala investigación espacial.

»Kenway: sip

»General Brigs: sabe no solo fue ala investigación espacial, también fue a cosas que parecen sacadas de películas de ficción.

»Kenway: ooo encerio como que cosas=decía entusiasmado.

»General Brigs: la materia oscura=hacia una pausa=controlarla fue nuestro mayor avance

»Kenya: para que controlarla, y que se hace con eso=decía sorprendido.

»General Brigs: controlarla para tener las llaves del universo.

Kenwey tenia una cara de súper confundido (osea WTF)cuando el general dijo eso

»Kenway: que quiere decir con "las llaves del universo"=decía confundido=vamos al grano general, antes que mi cabeza salga volando.

»General Brigs: lo que me refiero es que con la materia oscura podemos hacer: viajes a velocidades únicas, usar la gravedad a nuestro antojo, y crear singularidades. Esto ultimo kenway es lo mejor de lo mejor.

»Kenway: romper las leyes de la física=dijo pensativo=y que es lo que haremos con esto general.

»General Brigs: hace un momento te dije lo que le pasa al mundo, porque no mejor buscar otro con recursos que podemos extraer y traer aqui al nuestro, o mejor conquistar ese mundo y hacerlo nuestro hogar=miro a kenway a los ojos=pues no es asi de fácil chico, aya fuera ay miles de millones pero están tan lejos que solo podíamos imaginarnos, hasta ahora.

»Kenway: quiere decir...que ya podemos ir a otros mundos, a buscar mas...recursos y mejorar las cosas como están ahora=dijo con seriedad.

»General Brigs: no necesariamente tienen que ser otros planetas.

»Kenway: pero que, entonces que buscamos si no son planetas=decía exaltado.

»General Brigs: mira kenway, si buscamos otros planetas no podemos escoger cual, podría ser muy grande, muy pequeño, muy caliente o muy frio, asi que eso no es viable.

Kenway no sabia si lo que le decían era real o una simple broma por yo quedarme dormido mas de lo debido, pero era el general es alguien muy serio que no le gustan las bromas, asi que mejor era seguir la corriente.

»General Brigs: entonces todos decidimos que era mejor la búsqueda de otras realidades.

»Kenway:¿otras realidades?

»General Brigs: universos paralelos, realidad alterna, dimensión alterna, como quieras llamarlos. Estos tienen la ventaja de poder ser escogidos y adonde ir.

»Kenway: entonces buscaron otra versión de la tierra, ¿pero que pasa si hay humanos? ¿Que pasa si hay otra civilización?

»General Brigs: tranquilo sargento, encontramos una que no existimos, pero no sabemos quien vive ahí, y es aqui donde entras usted, ira a otra dimensión sargento kenway, y no puede negarse a ir.

»Kenway: co...como que yo voy a ir, como que yo no puedo negarme.

»General Brigs: va ir porque yo se lo digo, va a ir porque el pentágono se lo dijo, va a ir porque el mundo necesita esto. Si no lo hace en 5 años se darán cuenta que ya no ahí pozos de petroleo, el pánico sera mundial, y necesitamos mas recursos a toda costa para que no se estanque nuestra civilización=dijo con severidad y firmeza en su voz.

»Kenway: estoy comprometido a hacer esto, no sabia de la severidad del asunto, voy a ser lo que pueda general=dijo con seriedad=y para cuando me enviaran hay.

»General Brigs:=esbozando una pequeña sonrisa=para hoy en la noche. Usted tranquilo sargento ya teníamos todo preparado hace 2 meses y ademas usted es un S.E.A.L o me equivoco

»Kenway: no señor=sorprendido=pero...no me tienen que hacer exámenes o cosas asi.

»General Brigs: solo uno, y tiene que ir a un lugar muy muy especial, discupeme por esto sargento.

»Kenway: que como, que disculpar.

Pero en ese mismo instante el sargento pinto un punzante ardor en la pierna, cuando vio hacia bajo vio como el capitán le inyectaba algo en el muslo izquierdo.

»Capitán: tranquilo solo te pondrá inconsciente, diculpeme por esto kenway.

Kenway hiba a decir algo pero derrepente sinto un tremendo cansancio y momentos después cayo al suelo inconsciente.

»Capitán: cree que el sargento sobrevivirá si lo enviamos ahí.

»Genera Brigs: el es un S.E.A.L esta entrenado para cualquier cosa.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? ¿?¿? Hora ¿? Lugar

Todo era negro, no podía escuchar ni siquiera mi respiración, lo ultimo que recuerdo era al capitán inyectan dome algo y que solo me deja ria inconsciente según el.

»¿?: sar...to...ke...ay...de...te.

Que era eso sonaba como la voz de una ¿mujer?, acaso ¿estaré muerto? No,no,no,no,no el capitán me dijo que solo me dejaría inconsciente. Si solo estoy inconsciente ¿por que escucho esa voz?

»¿?: sarg...ento ken...way des...pierte.

¿Que? Acaso quiere que despierte, pero como quiere que lo haga

Poco a poco en la mente de kenway comienza a brillar mas y mas hasta que...

»¿?: capitán ufff, que bien ya despertó.

Decía una mujer de mas o menos 20 años con bata blanca, pelirroja y de ojos verdes

»Kenway: emmm ¿que paso? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Quien es usted?=decía exaltado el soldado.

»¿?: tranquilecese señor. Yo soy la profesora Violet. Donde esta, eso es clasificado, que le paso, le inyectaron mucha anestesia.

Kenway: bueno eso aclara mis dudas=se da cuenta que no se presento=Yo soy el sargento Logan Kenway ¿pero que hago aqui?

Violet: sigame le dire en el camino.

Kenwey no todo confiado accedió a seguir a Violet fuera de la habitación donde se encontraban, ya afuera era un largo pasillo poco iluminado y algo tenebroso.

»Kenwey: y bien que me necesita decir profesora=decía con duda en su voz.

La profesora solo miro a kenway a los ojos y le entrego un folder con 2 páginas.

»Violet: esto le va a decir lo que hace en este lugar

Kenway con algo de duda se dispuso a abrir el folder que en su interior decía:

-Proyecto: Hellstorm

-Inicio: 2/8/2019

-Ejecución: 22/8/2025

-Voluntario: Logan Kenway

-Bio: nacido el 14/2/2005 en Dallas Texas. Huérfano desde nacido, vivió y creció en el orfanato de Dallas. Estudio y se graduó de biología y geología en la universidad de texas a los 21 años. Se unio al ejercito ese mismo año. En la actualidad es un SEAL de la marina de EUA pertenece al equipo numero 6 de operaciones especiales. Candidato escogido para el proyecto away the death

-Descripción del proyecto: en el 2018 se descubrió que los pozos de petroleo en el oriente medio se comenzaban a secarse por uso excesivo. Si no hay petroleo nuestra sociedad se estancara y de ahí ya no podrá salir, para eso se recurrió a los estudios del instituto CERN sobre la materia oscura. Un año mas tarde se construyó el primer instrumento de manipulación de materia oscura, que con este se podían crear singularidades para viajar a otros planetas y buscar mas recursos y posiblemente colonizarlo. Dos años después viajar a otros planetas fue desechado, por ser muy escasos los gemelos de la tierra, fue utilizada la función para viajar a otras realidades. Dos meses después fue exitosa la búsqueda de otras dimensiones y se puso en marcha las fases del proyecto.

-Fase 1: enviar un individuo de reconocimiento, con una base militar pequeña a su disposición. Su misión es investigar el medio y los seres que habitan aquel lugar, su misión durara 6 meses.

-Fase 2: enviar personal calificado y entrenado para estudiar, protegen y eliminar amenazas que puedan atentar contra los equipos de extracción. Su misión durara 4 meses.

-Fase 2(posibilidad): en caso de encontrar otra civilización que sea pacifica con los humanos y que tolere vivir a nuestro lado, nos comprometemos a proteger y ayudar a esa civilización. En caso tal que esa civilización no tolere, odie o entre en conflicto con los humanos se dara paso a una fase que solo es para esta situación.

-Operación Hellstorm: este solo sera ejecutada en caso que alla una civilización hostil. Se utilizara el material que fue enviado con el individuo de reconocimiento. Con el material militar se buscara expulsar, eliminar o alejar la civilización de tierras aledañas a donde se instalaran las perforadoras. Duración de la misión: desconocida.

-Fase 3: acondicionar zonas para que sean adecuadas para las refinerías y poblados humanos. Duración de la misión: 1 año

-Fase 4: ultima fase alojar a humanos en las zonas habitables y extraer todo el petroleo necesario. Duración de la misión: hasta que los problemas en la tierra sean solucionados.

»Kenway: santo cielo ustedes planean conquistar otro planeta=decía asombrado= y yo sere el primero en pisar otro mundo=decía con orgullo.

»Violet: ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Kenway solo levanto su mirada y su mandíbula llego a tocar el suelo. Donde habían llegado era una muy, muy, grande galera que en el centro habían 4 hangares enumerados de también un gran tamaño que a su lado tenían algo parecido a una bovina tesla.

»Kenway: woow este lugar es gigante=mira los hangares=me imagino que esos tienen el material militar verdad.

»Violet: 3 de ellos, el cuarto tiene material científico y sera tu hogar por los 6 meses que estarás alla=mirando una tabla de notas=tengo que darte el inventario de los hangares.

»Kenway: ¿el inventario? Emmm...solo dame el militar

»Violet: oook bueno sigame al hangar 1=mirando la tabla de notas=este tiene todo el equipamiento de infanteria...emmm solo entre y ya sabrá de lo que le hablo=dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta el hangar 1 era como de 100 metros cuadrados y de color gris. Cuando entraron la expresión que tenia en el rostro kenway era de un niño en una dulceria, todas las paredes estaba tapizadas con cientos y cientos de armas de fuego

»Kenway: c...c...cuantas armas ahí aqui=decía con la boca abierta=parece que van a invadir un pais.

»Violet: jejeje deberías verte la cara=decía divertida=esta es la habitación de rifles de asalto, solo aqui ahí 200 tipos de rifles. Hay otras 4 habitaciones con mas tipos de armas, como sub ametralladoras, ametralladoras ligeras, armas especiales y la mas grande que tiene miles de cajas de munición.

»Kenway: tenia algo de miedo cuando dijeron que iria a otra dimensión, ademas que iba yo solo=mirando alrededor=pero ahora me siento invencible=decía con orgullo.

»Violet: jajaja bien=decía con una sonora carcajada= bueno vallamos al hangar 2=mirando la tabla de notas=este se pone mejor.

Kenwey solo asintió y se dispuso a seguir a violet. Ya habían llegado al hangar y este era mas grande que el anterior y era de color blanco.

»Kenwey: que hay aqui=decía pensativo=se ve mas grande que el anterior.

»Violet: aqui se guarda...=decía viendo la tabla=vehículos blindados.

Cuando entraron al hangar era impresionante la cantidad de vehículos que habían acomodados en fila.

»Violet: aqui ahí: tanques cuadrúpedo, mq-27 dragonfires, hunter killers, A. (busquenlos en imágenes google)

»Kenway: wow para que necesitamos tantas armas=decía confundido=con esto podemos invadir una ciudad=decía divertido.

»Violet: por que si tienen problemas ya sabrán que hacer=decía mirando la tabla=y no termina aqui, nos falta el hangar 3.

Kenway solo siguió sin apartar la mirada del hangar 2, cuando llegaron al hangar 3 este era aun mas grande que los otros dos y era de color celeste muy pálido.

»Kenway: ¿mas grande? Sigo sin entender por que necesitamos tantas armas.

»Violet: =mirando la tabla=bien, aqui guardamos las aeronaves y vehículos voladores=decía mientras abría la puerta.

Adentro habían aeronaves de todo tipo jets, uav, vtol, drones, habían muchos de cada tipo.

»Violet: si los usas trata de no romperlos=decía divertida=algunos son para estudios no los uses si no lo necesitas.

»Kenway: si esta bien, pero para que son esas antenas que están haya fuera=decía confundido

»Violet: los llamamos bastones, eyos crearan un domo de singularidad que enviara a estos hangares a la otra realidad=decía con mucha emoción=hablando de eso necesito inyectarte esto=decía mientras le mostraba una jeringa con un liquido azul=esto es para aumentar la velocidad de regeneración y tu tiempo de vida se triplicará, en pocas palabras te veras joven hasta que mueras.

»Kenway: ...vaya sabes cuanta gente pagaría por esto=decía asombrado=yyyy como sabes que funcionara.

»Violet: lo hemos probado antes y si que funciona=decía mientras le inyectaba el brazo=bien, faltan 20 minutos para que te vayas al otro lugar=le enseña una caja con un traje negro=ponte esto, es para que soportes el viaje.

»Kenway: en que me va a ayudar=poniéndose el ajustado traje=parece que voy al espacio.

»Violet: por si la atmósfera no resulta tan respirable ok.

»Altavoz: 3 minutos para el despliegue.

»Kenway: ¿3 minutos? Rayos ya me tengo que ir=decía desesperado=bueno profesora espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

»Violet: jijiji yo también=decía con un leve sonrojo=emmm sargento entre al hangar numero 4, hay encontrara lo que sera su hogar=decía rápidamente=a y también cuide los bastones(operadores de materia oscura)que sin eso la fase 2 no podrá ejecutarse=decía con severidad.

»Kenway: si seguiré todos sus consejos=decía mientras corría hacia el hangar 4.

Ya adentro parecía una ¿sala? Tenia un gran televisor y muchas sillas, había un letrero que indicaba los camarotes y otro hacia donde estaba el laboratorio.

»Violet(radio): sargento vaya a los camarotes y no se mueva de hay, hasta que sienta una fuerte vibración.

»Kenway: bien, pero que pasara con migo.

»Violet(radio): usted tranquilo kenway, llegara sano y salvo

Afuera del hangar 4, los bastones empezaron a crear un gigante domo alrededor de los hangares que poco a poco se iban distorsionando, hasta momentos después que una muy brillante luz comenzó a emitir del domo.

»Altavoz: 10...9 singularidad abriendose...8...7...6...5 singularidad abierta...4...3 material de exploración enviadose...2...1...material de exploración enviado. Envío exitoso

Momentos antes en el hangar cuatro

Kenway estaba sentado en un silla cundo comenzó a sentirse extraño.

»Kenway: que raro en un momento crei que estaba callando=cuenta regresiva=hay Dios pero en que me he metido, en un momento era el SEAL mas holgazan del planeta y unas horas mas tarde tengo una misión en otra dimensión=pensaba nuestro personaje=que ironía de vida.

Después de un momento es como si todo se detuviera para mi, no hay sonido, no hay movimiento, hasta que siento un pequeña vibración apenas perceptible pero poco a poco se va haciendo mas intensa y de un momento a otro era un terremoto.

»Kenway: pero que esta pasando=decía con horror=se supone que esto debía suceder la profesora me lo dijo=decía mas calmado.

Después de mas o menos 10 segundos tan rápido como vino se fue. Me dispongo a levantarme y ver para todos lados y me sorprendo al ver que todo esta en su lugar ni un solo objeto se callo al suelo.

»Kenway: Violet me escuchas=sin respuesta=Violet estas ahi=sin respuesta=rayos ese silencio significa...que ya estoy en la otra dimensión=decía esto ultimo con algo de terror=no, no, calmate logan(es su nombre)todo esta bien tienes un arsenal de armas=dijo pensativo=bu...bu...bueno tengo que ver como es afuera=decía con algo de temor=quizás haya mounstruos o cosas asi...no, no, no, no, soy un SEAL no una niña, estoy entrenado para cualquier cosa=decía con orgullo.

Pero cuando kenway regreso a la realidad se dio cuenta que ya estaba al frente de la puerta para salir del hangar ya no había vuelta atrás.

»Kenway:bueno aqui vamos=decía mientras giraba poco a poco la perilla.

Justo se escuche ese típico *clic* que hace la perilla cuando se gira a su totalidad. Yo estaba abriendo lentamente la puerta. Lentamente podía ver la luz de afuera era cálida, hasta que la abri totalmente, afuera había un...un.

»Kenwey: un !desierto¡

Si exactamente un desierto era con su típico color amarillo pero su inusual brisa ¿salada? Debo estar cerca del océano supongo, perooo ¿solo sera este lugar y no todo el planeta? ¿Habrá una civilización en este lugar? Bueno preguntas después, misión ahora

Es hora de explorar este lugar...

XXX

Bueno aqui va el primer capitulo de mi primer historia.

Toda la tecnología es de black ops 2, ya que en la actualidad existe o ahí prototipos.

Se preguntaran si conocerá a las mane 6, pues no todavía faltara bastante para eso, sean pacientes xfa.

Xopita507 Fuera

Chau


	2. El explorador

Capitulo 2: El explorador

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 2, me estoy basando en el mapa de equestria y la wiki para escribir esto quiero ser lo mas correcto con la serie, no se cuando actualice pero se que sera cada semana, sin mas rodeos aqui el 2do capitulo.

XXX

Mlp no es mio es de hasbro y de Lauren Faust.

XXX

Lugar: desconocido Fecha: 23/8/2025 09:30(creo)

20 minutos llevo en este lugar aqui la biología es casi la misma que en la tierra, e visto cactus, cardos rusos (hierba rodante) y algunos coyotes pero no veo ninguna señal de alguna civilización.

»Kenway: tengo suerte que la base auckland estuviera en un desierto o si no me estuviera cocinando=decía aliviado=bueno a cumplir la misión. Pero que tengo que hacer primero... A ya se investigar este sector quiero saber mas sobre este lugar=decía animado pero se da cuenta que esta solo=6 meses de soledad, voy a morir de aburrimiento.

Primero quiero saber que tan lejos esta el océano ya que el viento que sopla es salado, después voy a averiguar que cosas viven en este lugar, y de ultimo investigar cual es la especie dominante o civilización, como sea no puedo ir sin protección, me puedo encontrar un mounstro o algo que tenga que mandar al cielo.

Pensaba Kenway mientras caminaba al hangar 1 para buscar un arma, ya dentro del hangar kenway tenia un problema

»Kenway: ¿cual escojo?

De miles de armas Kenway tenia que escoger una, era una decisión muy difícil, todas son armas geniales y solo podía llevar 2 como máximo, asi que pensó táctico y después de un laaaaarrrggoooo rato Kenway pudo decidirse.

»Kenway: dios me tarde como dos horas decidiendo cual llevarme=decía sorprendido=pero escogí lo mejor que me encontré=decía mientras sostenía una LSAT y una Desert Eagle en el bolsillo de su pantalón militar=debo llevar provisiones o si no...ufff ya debo dejar de hablar solo parezco loco=decía divertido.

30 minutos mas tarde.

Podemos ver un gran desierto con su típico color amarillo sus cactus y dunas, en una de estas estaba nuestro soldado, caminando bajo el ardiente sol de desierto hiendo a una dirección: hacia al mar que de este corría una agradable brisa salada.

!rayos! Maldito sol, creo que me dara cáncer de ya tanto caminar bajo tu ardiente luz, bueno e caminado bastante y encontré una señal de civilización: una rueda de acero. Si lo se no parece mucho pero las ruedas no existen en la naturaleza y el acero se tiene que fundir de manera artificial para darle esa forma circular, también siento que me estoy acercando al océano ya que el viento es mas fuerte y salado que en los hangares.

Después de maldecir al ver que le esperaba una duna muy grande y empinada, cuando llego a la cima de la duna, quedo maravillado con lo que veia.

»Kenway: por fin, el océano=decía con alegría mientras corría a sus azuladas aguas=valió la pena quemarse con el sol=decía sambullendose en el agua.

El sargento tenia un momento de tranquilidad mientras nadaba el la costa, pero kenway se percato que mas adentro habían unos arcos amarillos que parecían ¿moverse?.

»Kenway: pero que rayos es eso=decía refiriéndose a los arcos amarillos=no es una formación rocosa, debe ser un tipo de animal muy grande.

Cuando Kenway hablo el pudo ver como los "arcos" amarillos se detienen en seco y después poco a poco comenzaba a emerger una ¿cabeza? Del mismo color que su cuerpo, era muy parecida a la de un cocodrilo pero mas rectangular y su cuerpo era alargado y con patas, cuando su cabeza salio completamente del agua la criatura se quedo mirando fijamente a Kenway y de un momento a otro soltó un ensordecedor rugido y se abalanzó hacia su "presa".

»Kenway: ¡maldición! No puedo tener un momento de paz=decía furioso=parece que me quieres comer pero primero tengo que mandarte al cielo=decía mientras corría hacia la LSAT y su mochila que había dejado en la arena.

Dios creo que este tio no se detendrá hasta verme en su estomago, pero no sera hoy amiguito, tomo mi LSAT salgo corriendo denuevo porque escucho pasos muy fuertes sobre la arena me volteo atrás un momento y lo vi, era alargado como de 9 metros y podía ver sus afiladisimos dientes listos para devorarme. Me preparo para volverme denuevo y tirarle pero en ese instante siento una gran presión en mi costado izquierdo y de un momento a otro salgo volando contra unas rocas me golpeo tan fuerte que casi me desmayo, pero en ese instante recobro el conocimiento y veo esa criatura corriendo a mi pocisión no lo pienso 2 veces y agarro la LSAT que había caído cerca de mi y le apunto a la cabeza y...

*BAM*BAM*BAM*

Fueron tres disparos, cerré los ojos esperando un golpe pero no sentí nada, los abro poco a poco y veo con alivio la criatura, estaba tirada en el suelo con un pequeño charco de sangre alrededor.

»Kenway: come 7.62 bicho raro=decía observando con detenimiento la inerte criatura=pareces una mezcla de cocodrilo y serpiente con patas, en pocas palabras un dragón marino=decía mientras pensaba lo ultimo que había dicho=pero que imaginación la mia, 3 horas de soledad ya me tuvo que volver algo loco.

Pero en ese instante siento un punzante dolor en mi costado izquierdo volteo a verme y observo horrorizado, una gran y profunda herida en mi cuerpo pero me sorprendí aun mas al ver que no estaba sangrando después de unos instantes veo impresionado como poco a poco se va cerrando hasta que 5 minutos después no tenia ni siquiera una cicatriz.

»Kenway: la profesora Violet tenia razón, la inyección me iba a funcionar=pensaba=después de todo que hago ahora ya que esquive una jugada de la muerte y no pienso meterme denuevo al mar=decía pensativo=ya creo que investigue demasiado sobre las criaturas de este lugar, no quiero encontrarme otra cosa peor y que sea anti balas=decía preocupado.

Después de ponerme toda la ropa, blindaje, equipamiento y demás. Estaba listo para marcharme de este lugar pero no quería regresar por las malditas dunas que ya me tenían los huevos rotos de tanto subirlas y basarlas. Porque fui tan tonto de no traer una humvy, llegaría a los hangares como en cinco minutos pero caminando me tardo como cuarenta, si lo se no es mucho pero con este sol es demasiado caminar cuatro kilómetros hasta mi "hogar".

»Kenway: ahy...tengo que hacer cuatro kilómetros de camino...al medio dia=decía mientras miraba algo que no se había percatado que estaba hay desde que llego=un ¿letrero? Pero que rayos, como no lo había visto=decía confundido.

Sip había un polvoriento letrero en las rocas donde me lanzo la criatura, era cafe y tenia unas letras que decían: usted esta entrando en el DESIERTO DE SAN PALOMINO entre bajo su propio riesgo. Eso me dejo aun mas confundido y asombrado, quiere decir que la vida inteligente existe aqui pero porque ¿hablan español? Y ¿Como se ven? ¿Serán amables? ¿Como es su tecnología? ¡Rayos! Mi cabeza saldrá volando. Justo a un lado del letrero había un largo camino que se dirigía hacia donde yo hiba. Que suerte la mia estaba apunto de subir la duna cuando vi ese letrero.

»Kenway: terminemos con esto ahora=decía animado=adonde me llevara este camino, por ahora mi IWS (pad digital en el brazo, con el se pueden controlar los aparatos electrónicos y da notificaciones de la situación) me indica que voy en la dirección correcta=pensaba.

10 minutos mas tarde

Mas o menos llevo 10 minutos caminando por el largo sendero que debería llegar cerca de los hangares. Pero de un momento a otro el sendero terminaba y se unia a un gran camino que hiba en una dirección un poco diferente.

»Kenway:=mirando el camino=bien a darle según mi IWS me faltan 2.5 kilómetros=decía con una falsa sonrisa=aquien engaño ya estoy harto de tanto caminar, acaso este desierto no tiene nada divertido para darme=decía gritando pero en ese instante el deber de la naturaleza le llama=genial, no me parece divertido vaciar mi vejiga. Pero ya que, no tengo mas nada que hacer=decía mientras caminaba a una gran formación de cactus al un lado del camino.

Minutos después de atender mi "llamada de la naturaleza" me quedo tras los cactus observando el gran paisaje arenoso, se parecía al death valley en california. Pero lo que no salia de mi cabeza era el letrero y la posibilidad que aqui haya una civilización, me pregunto como serán, espero que al verme no se asusten ni traten de matarme. Y para que usaran este camino, no veo ninguna señal que haya sido usado recientemente. ¿Porque? me mandaron solo seguro lo hicieron con el pretexto que soy un SEAL y estoy entrenado para todo pues si y no. SI me entrenaron para casi todo, defensa personal, manejo de cualquier tipo de arma, algo de psicología, pilotar aeronaves, etc. NO por que estos años que e sido un SEAL no echo mas nada que holgazanear y estar en el polígono de tiro, por eso me preguntaban que si era soldado de escritorio o que era uno falso, siempre e querido estar en una batalla o tiroteo pero como siempre, me hacían a un lado, siempre me decían: usted no a estado en una batalla, no tiene experiencia en combate, usted es una deshonra para los SEALs. Quizás me escogieron por lastima ya que nunca estuve en acción, nunca dispare a matar a nadie (solo al dragón marino), en pocas palabras soy un falso soldado...

»¿?1: ¡a donde rayos nos as llevado hermano!=decía una voz femenina.

»¿?2: tranquila se a donde vamos, se supone que por este camino llegaremos a poniville=decía una voz masculina con aires de preocupación.

»¿?1: dijiste eso hace ya tres dias y hace uno se nos acabo el agua=decía furiosa la voz=aceptalo es muy posible que los dos moriremos en este desierto=decía con tristeza en su voz.

»¿?2: ...

»¿?1: vamos di algo adonde esta todo tu ego=decía furiosa la voz femenina

Rayos creo que la insolación me esta haciendo efecto, pero y si no...estuve sentado bajo la sombra de estos cactus durante una hora, ademas e llegado a la conclusión que aqui ahy vida inteligente, la curiosidad me mata debo saber de quien son esas voces

Kenway se puso de pie y poco a poco se apollo en un cactus muerto y sin espinas para ver de quien eran esas voces y cuando estuvo apunto de ver que eran esas voces.

¡CRACK!

El cactus donde Kenway estaba apollado se partió a la mitad, callo al camino justo a dos metros de donde se econtrban los seres.

Dios creo que la e cagado, poco a poco giro la cabeza para ver de quien o que eran esas voces y para mi sorpresa eran unos...

»Kenway: !Dragones!

Sip eran unos dragones se quedaron estáticos al verme tirado en el camino, uno era de color verde pastel tenia una armadura gris y sostenía un papel que al parecer era un mapa, el otro era de color rosa pálido, era mas pequeño que el verde también lleva una armadura gris muy desgastada, este tenia el rostro mas estilizado y tenia unos muy bonitos ojos carmesí al parecer era una hembra, lo que no me espere fue que el dragón verde fue el primero en romper el silencio.

»Dragón verde: ¡Pero que rayos es eso!=decía muy exaltado mientras desenfundaba una espada=no te hacerqies hermana, esa cosa parece peligrosa=decia mientras escondia a alo que al parecer era su hermana tras su espalda.

»Dragona rosa: parece un mono sin pelo. Pero que hace lejos de la selva y porque usa esa extraña ropa=decía sorprendida.

»Dragón verde: le hablas como si te fuera a responder, los monos tienen el cerebro pequeño y creo que este no es la esepción=decía enojado

¿Quien se creen estos? Esa "chica" acaba de llamarme ¡mono sin pelo! Y la lagartija verde dijo que tengo "cerebro pequeño" y encima me esta amenazando con un arma que debería estar en un museo de bajo presupuesto, que suerte le esperan si deciden atacarme mi LSAT esta lista para mandarlos al cielo de dragones. Pero como nos enseño la encargada del orfanato: las personas inteligentes se defienden hablando y las personas sabias se defienden con el silencio. Pero el silencio no me ayudaría aqui la lagartija estaba dispuesta a atacarme si no hacia algo ahora...

»Kenway: como que mono sin pelo=decía furioso y a la vez levantándose=y como que tengo el cerebro pequeño...largartija súper desarrollada.

»Dragones: ¡Puede hablar!=decían con una cara suma sorpresa.

»Kenway: =facepalm=nunca han visto un humano en toda su maldita vida verdad=los 2 dragones asintieron con la boca abierta=emmm...porfavor no les voy a hacer daño baja esa cosa por favor=le dije al dragón verde señalando hacia la espada.

Poco a poco el dragón verde fue bajando la espada, justo hay baje la guardia totalmente confiado en estos 2 extraños seres. Pero justo cuando el dragón verde bajo la espada este se abalanzó hacia ami a una velocidad increíble, nisiquiera pude moverme nisiquiera pude desenfundar la Desert Eagle, me dio un golpe tan fuerte que me saco todo el aire y me lanzo a nueve metros de distancia, en ese momento pensé que ya este tio iba acabar con mi vida, cuando espere un nuevo golpe no sentí nada solo escuche una voz de una chica que intentaba calmar a alguien...

»Dragona rosa: ¡NO! Lo hagas hermano el no te a hecho nada para que lo ataques, ademas el dijo que no nos haría daño=dijo con preocupación en su voz.

Poco a poco abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es a un dragón a punto de atravesarse con una espada y a su lado una dragona intentando que no lo haga. En ese momento lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era: tomar mi LSAT y mandar a estos tios al cielo.

»Kenway: tran...quilos no...les hare da...ño solo qui...e...ro ayu...dar=decía con mucha dificultad.

»Dragona rosa: lo vez el no quiere hacernos daño solo quiere ayudar=decía con severidad.

»Dragón verde: =guardando la espada=esta bien=decía dudoso=pero si tocas a mi hermana o tratas de hacernos algo=desenfundado la espada y poniéndomela en el cuello=te matare y mi hermana no podrá detenerme.

Yo solo asentí sorprendido, pero otro pensamiento pasaba por mi cabeza, AYUDAR si me tope con ellos y los convenzo de seguirme hasta los hangares puedo decirles que ago aqui y pueden responder mis preguntas sobre que es este lugar y muy posiblemente ayudarme en mi estadía aqui.

»Kenway: emmm yo soy Logan Kenway, soy un humano y vengo en son de paz, puedo ayudarles a no morir aqui=decía con duda en su voz.

»Dragón verde: yo soy Brad y ella es mi hermana Chloe, estamos perdidos desde hace dias=decía con duda.

»Chloe: jejeje donde esta ese guia profesional que nunca se pierde=decía divertida mientras su hermano se sonrojaba.

»Brad: =sonrojado=hay excepciones=veia al humano=y como nos vas ayudar.

»Kenway: solo siganme vivo cerca de aqui.

Los dos dragones se dispusieron a seguir al humano algo dudosos pero dispuestos a recibir ayuda.

»Brad: oye humano como sabes a donde vamos.

»Kenway: =levanta su brazo izquierdo dejando ver su IWS=con esto, y llámame Kenway que humano se escucha raro.

»Chloe: ¿para que es eso en tu brazo?.

»Kenway: o esto=levanta su brazo=emmm como te explico, ha esto es como una brújula hace mas cosas pero te lo explicare luego.

El camino hacia los hangares tenia un incómodo silencio, me iba a animar a romperlo pero como siempre se me adelantaron y también me tomo por sorpresa.

»Brad: ¿como es tu casa humano? Y ¿que haces por aqui?

¡Rayos! No puedo decirle que vivo en un hangar militar con armamento capas de invadir 1/4 de pais no todavía, pero si puedo decirle que es lo que hago aqui.

»Kenway: vine a este lugar para investigar algo llamado PETROLEO.

»Brad: ¿petroleo? Que rayos es eso=decía confundido.

»Kenway: es algo que mi raza usa como combustible.

»Chloe: ¡p...p...pe...pero q...que es eso!

En ese instante que escuche a Chloe decir eso levante mi vista y me sorprendí al ver que ya habíamos llegado a los hangares, parece que al estar acompañado el tiempo pasa mas rápido.

»Kenway: eso señores es mi "casa"=decía presumido=pueden pasar, si gustan un vaso de agua.

Psicología amigos, es básica pero espero no tener que usarla siempre con mis nuevos "amigos" que hace 20 minutos uno trato de matarme.

»Brad: ¡como que tu casa! Eso es enorme=decía con la boca abierta.

»Kenway: tu tranquilo yo nervioso, siganme no les pasara nada=decía mientras entraba al hangar 4.

Los hermanos se miraron preocupados, pero la sed iba mas haya de su control, cuando entraron al hangar su boca llego asta al suelo, el lugar que el humano llamaba "hogar" era enorme, luego este apareció con dos vasos de agua y los dos nisiquiera lo pensaron dos veces, tomaron los vasos y se bebieron el agua a una gran velocidad.

»Kenway: wow, valla que tenían sed.

»Chloe: muchas gracias humano, nos as salvado de una muerte segura=decía con un ligero sonrojo.

»Kenway: jejeje, de nada=decían algo sonrojado.

»Brad: oye humano, en que nos ibas a ayudar=decía con enojo.

»Kenway: emmm...me preguntaba si querían quedarse aqui=decía algo tímido.

»Brad: ¡como se te ocu...

»Chloe: ¡SI! Nos quedaremos=dijo con entusiasmo.

Brad y yo nos quedamos con cara de O.O

»Brad: oook ¿estas segura? A este humano solo lo conocemos de hace 1 hora y ya confías en el=decía extrañado.

»Chloe: se cuando las personas quieren hacernos daño y el no tiene esas intenciones=decía volteando hacia su hermano=ademas nos dejo a entrar a su casa.

Brad estaba dudoso si hacer caso a su hermana o largarse de ahy, pero tenia razón en algo, el humano les dejo entrar a su hogar amablemente y el trato de matarlo...pero el dijo que esta aqui buscando ¿petroleo? Sera algo bueno o algo malo, solo espero que mi hermana tenga razón y este humano no trate de hacernos daño.

»Brad: esta bien vamos a quedarnos, pero a la primera irregularidad que vea, largamos de aqui=decía con severidad.

»Chloe: oye humano veo que eres nuevo en Equestria, ¿porque no mejor nos sentamos y charlamos un rato?=decía entusiasmada.

»Kenway: ¿Equestria? Asi se llama este lugar.

»Brad: parece que sera una muuyyy larga charla.

Vaya en ningún momento e apartado la mirada de la hermana de este tio, para no ser humana es bastante bonita...espera, espera, espera ella no es humana eso es ¡zoofilia!, pero como me enseñaron: una vez al año no hace daño. Pero en que estoy pensando Brad puede arrancarme las bolas, calmate Kenway tienes 6 meses para hacerte amigo de Brad. ¡Rayos! Me estoy desviando del tema, debo aprender de este lugar y sobre esta civilización.

»Brad: tienes ropa que podamos usar=decía algo apenado.

»Kenway: si, están en los camarotes, siganme.

Los dragones se dispusieron a seguir al humano hasta los camarotes, ya en los camarote pudieron observar un gran armario negro que en su interior contenía gran cantidad de ropa y en el suelo yacían cajas de costureria.

»Chloe: emmm...humano puedes dejarnos solos=decía tímida.

»Kenway: o, esta bien=decía mientras se retiraba de los camarotes=solo no se tarden demasiado.

30 minutos después.

Podemos ver a Kenway sentado en una silla del comedor jugando con unos tenedores.

Dios estos tios se han tardado un montón, espero que chloe no se la razón de esta demora.

En ese momento escucho una puerta abriéndose y lo que veo me deja impresionado.

»Brad: lamento la demora, me estaba limpiando todo el polvo de desierto y mi hermana estaba modificando esta ropa para poder sacar nuestra cola=decía mientras mostraba su cola

Brad ya no parecía el mismo dragón que vi en el camino tenia una camiseta negra y una pantaloneta marrón, era como de mi tamaño y se podía notar que hacia bastante ejercicio.

En ese momento sale alguien por detrás del dragón verde, esta no era nada mas que Chloe.

»Chloe: es difícil saber que somos los únicos dragones que les gusta usar ropa=decía triste.

¡Dios! Perdóname pero Chloe se veia increíble, tenia unas curvas increíbles, en pocas palabras un cuerpo que envidiaría cualquier chica de la tierra, tenia puesta una camisa blanca ajustada y una pantaloneta negra, como su hermano también tenia un cuerpo atlético.

»Kenway: oigan que quieren decir con ¿únicos dragones que usan ropa?=decía confundido.

»Brad: los demás dragones siempre están desnudos.

»Kenway: O.O

Creo que asi seria mejor...nooo me estoy pervirtiendo de nuevo mejor voy al grano con estos tipos.

»Kenway: tomen asiento, pueden preguntarme lo que quieran=decía con algo de duda.

»Brad: =tomando asiento=¿quien eres? ¿De donde eres? ¿Que es eso de petroleo? ¿Que son esas cosas que llamas tu "hogar"?

»Chloe: ¡wow! Tranquilo hermano, todo a su tiempo.

Bien yo aria lo mismo en una situación asi, ok le dire lo principal poco a poco le revelaré que es este lugar.

»Kenway: yo soy Logan Kenway, tengo 25 años de edad, soy un SEAL de la marina de EUA (me da pereza escribirlo completo). Vengo a investigar este lugar para saber donde ahy petroleo y extraerlo y llevarlo a mi mundo. El petroleo es vida orgánica que murió hace millones de años, esta bajo tierra y es la principal fuente de energía de los países desarrollados. Para hacerlo mas fácil es un liquido de color negro viscoso y que esta muy abajo en la tierra. Estos son hangares que contienen el material de exploración, que consta de un laboratorio especializado, unas barracas, y los otros tres constan de material MILITAR.

En ese momento que dije militar espere que ellos se sobresaltaron o algo, pero por suerte no paso nada.

»Chloe: ¿por que quieren mas? =pregunto tímida.

»Kenway: en mi mundo se acabo, llevamos extrallendolo durante mucho tiempo y como dicen por ahí: nada dura para siempre. Asi que por eso estoy aqui.

»Brad: y bien, nos toca explicar a nosotros.

»Chloe: yo soy Chloe Furea, tengo 26 años, soy una contratista (no es lo que creen pervertidos. Un contratista es un mercenario, ya que estos no les gusta que le llamen merc).

»Brad: yo soy Brad Furea, tengo 27 años, como mi hermana también soy un contratista.

Hermanos mercenarios. ¡Genial! Con razón se ven tan atléticos.

»Brad: nacimos en Dragon town Fillydelphia, en una area controlada por los Semper Fidelis una pandilla muy peligrosa. Nuestros padres eran militares del reino dragón que se hospedaron en ese lugar cuando nacimos, ya crecidos ellos nos entrenaron en defensa personal y manejo de espada. Cuando cumplimos 17 yo y mi hermana decidimos entrar en el ejercito del reino dragón, 4 años después salimos del ejercito y decidimos hacernos contratistas experimentados, hemos echo misiones con la guardia real de equestria y también trabajos con propósitos personales. Hace unos dias estábamos entregando unos criminales al sheriff de Las Pegasus, cuando terminamos decidimos pasar unas vacaciones en poniville, pero gracias a un "error" en el mapa nos perdimos en el desierto de San Palomino llevábamos 3 dias perdidos, pero por suerte nos encontraste, me duele decirlo pero gracias a ti estamos vivos.

»Chloe: y por eso tenemos que cumplir algo, pero te explicaremos luego. Te toca..."amigo".

¡Increíble! Estos tios son geniales, me recuerda en parte a mi vida espero que no se lo tomen mal.

»Kenway: yo naci en Dallas Texas, nunca conocí a mis padres vivi en un orfanato, me crio la encargada del orfanato y me enseño que defender la vida es el honor mas grande de una persona, ya que ella era una ex policía, a los 21 años me uni al ejercito de EUA, actualmente soy un SEAL: equipos de aire, mar y tierra. Me eligieron para esta misión porque soy un SEAL y según ellos estoy listo para todo.

»Brad: wow, tu historia es parecida a la nuestra=decía sorprendido=emmm lamento lo de tus padres.

»Kenway: tranquilo no pasa nada=mirando el reloj=¡valla! Son las 11PM, encerio nos pasamos=levantándose=sabes me voy a dormir, mañana les voy a explicar mas sobre este lugar.

»Brad: ok, yo también voy. Chloe vamos a... =se detuvo al ver que su hermana estaba dormida=emmm, oye humano puedes ayudarme a cargarla hasta los camarotes.

»Kenway: que lado sostengo.

»Brad: las piernas.

10 minutos después.

»Kenway: uffff, valla que tu hermana es pesada=decía mientras colocaba la dragona rosa en la cama.

»Brad: no se te ocurra decírselo, se pondrá histérica y sera tu peor pesadilla=decía con severidad

»Kenway: típico de chicas.

»Brad: jajajaja, si tienes razón.

»Kenway: bien me voy a dormir=decía mientras se acostaba en una cama cercana.

»Brad: yo también=decía mientras hacia lo mismo.

Primer dia en este lugar llamado Equestria, espero que estos tipos no se vallan tan rápido, ya que me han caído bien los dos, mañana sera otro dia igual de atareado como hoy solo espero que nadie salga herido...

»Brad: oye humano.

»Kenway: que.

»Brad: ¿quien apaga la luz?

Y valla que sera una larga estadía...

XXX

Y aqui el capitulo dos amigos.

Saben me estoy basando en datos reales de la OPEP ya que estos dijeron que el petroleo puede durar 20 años mas antes que los pozos se sequen.

Pensaban que conocerían a las mane six o aparecería en el típico bosque Ever Free o que los primeros que conocería fueran ponis. Jajajaja pues e visto muchos fic y e querido escribir algo un poco diferente.

No describí bien a los hermanos asi que aqui esta la descripción:

-Chloe Furea. Color: rosa pálido. Cresta: violeta pálido. Ojos: carmesí.

-Brad Furea. Color: verde pastel. Cresta: verde fuerte. Ojos: verde pálido.

Se preguntan por que apellido Furea, pues Furea significa llamarada en japones.

Habrá armas y referencias a otros call of dutys y quisas de battlefield

Xopita507 se despide

Chau


	3. Tiempo y destino

Capitulo 3:Tiempo y destino

Bueno hola amigos de fanfiction aqui denuevo trallendoles un nuevo capitulo, me siento agradecido porque ya hemos llegado a las 200 views entre mis dos capítulos, quiero darles las gracias porque pensé que a los dos primeros llegaría como alas 30 views y termine con 20 veces mas views. Me tratare de esforzar para traerles los capítulos a tiempo. Se preguntaran ¿cuando pondré ponis en la historia? Eso lo veremos mas adelante, pero si me piden que lo haga lo hare ok. ¿Capítulos mas largos? Ami me parecen largos ya que el 1ro es de 3000 palabras y el segundo de 4500. Solo díganme y atendere sus peticiones. Sin mas rodeos aqui la historia.

XXX

MLP no es mio es de hasbro y de Lauren Faust.

XXX

Fue la mañana mas extraña de mi vida, dos dragones desayunando en el comedor lo peor de todo es que tenían modales. Era la cosa mas sorprendente y extraña que e visto pero para mi suerte no se quedaba hay. Horas mas tarde le pregunte a Brad que era Equestria y lo que este me respondió hiso que casi me desmayara, aqui existe la magia que es perfectamente dominada por los ¿unicornios? Y otras criaturas, ademas de ellos hay pegasos, ponis terrestres y alicornios que son solo las princesas, al parecer este mundo esta regido por la monarquía, pero no se quedo ahy me dijo que también ahí un reino de dragones al otro lado del mar, uno de grifos también al otro lado del mar. Eso de los ponis no salia de mi cabeza, como la evolución hiso que ellos desarrollaran una civilización con estas capacidades, sin manos pero con magia. También le pregunte como son las armas aqui y casi muero de la risa: son medievales. El no entendió la causa de mi excesiva risa, solo le dije que esperara para ver las armas humanas. También algo que me dio un golpe bajo fue el: CODIGO DE DRAGON. Al parecer ellos se convierten en algo asi como mis "esclavos" porque yo les salve la vida y ellos me devolverán el favor sirviendome por la eternidad, después de una larga charla llegamos al acuerdo que solo seriamos amigos ya que ami no me agrada la idea de tener "esclavos".

»Kenway: oye Brad ¿donde esta tu hermana?

»Brad: nose, no la e visto desde que desayunamos=decía preocupado.

»Kenway: creo que debe estar en otro hangar=decía pensativo=ya que no la e visto por aqui=decía preocupado.

Pensándolo bien no me gustaría que Chloe tocara un arma de fuego ya que no sabe usarla y podría salir herida.

Los "amigos" se encaminaron al hangar 3 (aeronaves). Ya adentro Kenway se alivio al ver que la dragona rosa estaba mirando unos FA38, mientras que Brad veia muy confundido y algo temeroso los aviones.

»Chloe: ¿que son esas cosas?

»Kenway: es un avión.

»Chloe: ¿un que?

»Kenway: es una maquina que los humanos usan para volar.

Solo veia una cara de WTF en mis huéspedes. Quizás aqui lo único que vuela son los que tienen alas. Si yo fuera alguien de la edad media tendría esa misma cara si me dijeran que el hombre fue a la luna. Por dios estos tios se están demorando y aun portan esa maldita expresión.

»Brad: maquina voladora, ma...qui...na voladora, jejeje JAJAJAJAJAJAJA=decía con una sonora risa=me estas diciendo que esta cosa que debe pesar como 1 tonelada ¡vuela! ¿A que velocidad? Me imagino que una tortuga le ganaría, jejejeje

»Chloe: ¡deja de reírte hermano! Se que el dice la verdad...creo.

»Kenway: ¡oye amigo! Que te pasa te estoy diciendo la verdad, esta cosa vuela y te aseguro que le ganaría a cualquier criatura voladora=decía con determinación.

»Brad: ¿a cualquiera? Eso no lo creo, aun no conoces a Rainbow Dash, porque ella te dejaría llorando=decía presumido.

»Chloe: eso si lo creo.

»Kenway: ¿quien es Rainbow dash?

»Brad: es la pegaso mas rápida y atrac...ejem ejem, y genial de toda equestria=decía con un leve sonrojo.

»Chloe: ¡vaya! No sabiade tus gustos hermano=decía divertida.

»Brad: cállate=decía muy sonrojado.

»Kenway: jejejeje, bien cual fue su máxima velocidad=decía con una leve sonrisa por lo que acaba de ver.

»Brad: a roto la barrera del sonido=dijo con seriedad.

»Kenway: O.O ¡enserio! Increíble=decía muy sorprendido=pero no le gana a estos aviones=decía presumido.

»Brad: ¡a si! Entonces cual es su maquinita mas rápida=decía algo enojado

»Kenway: la mas rapida...ummm, a es el X51 SCRAMJET alcanza una velocidad de mach 7 osea 7000 kilómetros por hora=decía orgulloso.

»Chloe: wow encerio eso es increíble=decía sorprendida.

No quiero explicarles porque me llevaría todo el dia, ademas debo llevar acabo la misión de estudiar este mundo para las refinerías y las perforadoras de petroleo, o mejor le explico de otra manera para algo esta la tecnología.

»Kenway: oigan siganme que les explicare.

Mientras llegaban al hangar 1 Brad no había dicho ni una palabra pero seguía con un leve sonrojo

»Chloe: ¿porque tan callado hermano? Descubriste que tu ídolo no es la mas rápida de Equestria=decía divertida.

»Brad: =sonrojado=que dices hermana, Rainbow Dash no es mi ídolo.

»Chloe: si, si como tu digas.

Ya cuando llegaron al hangar 4 (denuevo) Kenway los guio a una sala donde ellos se extrañaron al ver que todas las sillas apuntaban a un tablero negro.

»Kenway: tomen asiento.

»Brad: =tomando asiento=¿para que nos trajiste aqui?

»Kenway: ¿quieren saber sobre la historia humana? ¿Quieren saber como es nuestro mundo?

»Chloe: ¡si queremos saber!=decía como una niña en una dulceria.

»Brad: si como digas=decía de mala gana

Bien asi me podre safar de estos tios para llevar acabo la misión, voy a ponerles la historia humana resumida, se darán cuenta que tenemos una naturaleza muy bélica y al mismo tiempo somos seres de gran bondad (lo saque de transformers la venganza de fallen) pero al fin y al cabo estos sujetos no me molestaran hasta la noche.

»Chloe: ¿para que es ese tablero negro?=decía confundida

»Kenway: hay van a ver el documental.

»Brad: ¿documental?

»Kenway: es como una película, verán 10.000 años de historia humana en 12 horas.

»Chloe: ¡genial!

Les voy a poner un documental que me gusto mucho cuando niño, humanidad: la historia de todos nosotros (seguro lo han visto por History channel). Los del gobierno pensaron en todo cuando me mandaron aqui, me pregunto que sorpresas tienen estos hangares ya que no lo e explorado todo.

»Kenway: no toquen nada, si surge algún problema me llaman estaré en el hangar 3 entendido.

Los hermanos solo asintieron.

Mientras salia de ahí pensaba ¿que hago? estudiar esta zona o ver como es la civilización de equinos, las dos son muy tentadoras...ummm voy a estudiar esta civilización ya que tengo 6 meses para buscar las áreas para perforar.

*PUM*

Kenway no se había percatado que ya había llegado al hangar 3 y se dio un duro golpe con la puerta principal

»Kenway: ¡AUCH! Eso dolió=abre la puerta= espero que la próxima no sea un cactus=decía mientras presionaba un panel para abrir las compuertas del hangar 3=bien, ahora a mandar unos UAVs a los poblados mas cercanos.

Esta mañana Brad me dio un mapa de Equestria no es satelital asi que no es muy preciso. El poblado mas cercano son Las Pegasus a 300km y adonde mis amigos se dirigían era a Poniville a 1100km, enviare dos UAV a cada uno de estos poblados y los observaré como por una semana. Tengo suerte que donde están los hangares sea un valle, para que despeguen los UAV.

»Kenway: Ok, enviare un UAV a Las Pegasus y un UCAV a Poniville (UAV es un avión no tripulado de vigilancia y UCAV es de combate)=decía mientra se sentaba frente a una computadora=encendiendo UAV.

De pronto se escucho un zumbido dentro del hangar, era el motor de un UAV encendiéndose, poco a poco la IA del UAV lo dirige hasta fuera el hangar hasta llegar al valle, ya ahí en UAV toma una carrera hasta despegar y dirigirse hacia Las Pegasus

»Kenway: ahora le toca al X47 (lodestar).

En ese momento se escucho el leve sonido de una turbina, igual que su predecesor el X47 llego hasta el valle y despego en dirección a Poniville.

»IA de vuelo: Vuelo estimado del UAV: 2 horas. Vuelo estimado del X47: 4 horas.

Bien tengo 2 horas para relajarme y pensar en cosas buena como. Chloe...que pensara Brad al saber que la hallo atractiva ¿me arrancara las bolas? ¿Se lo tomara normal? Aunque yo sea un humano, si se lo toma normal ¿el ADN de los dragones sera compatible con el mio?...¡pero En que estoy pensando! Solo llevo un dia conociéndolos, pero pensándolo bien como sera su ADN, debe tener similitudes con el humano supongo...¿Quien sera esa Rainbow dash? Según Brad ella es la pegaso mas rápida y ¿atractiva? De Equestria, cuando el hablo de esa pegaso se sonrojo bastante sera que...¡Eso es! Si Brad alla atractiva a esa pegaso y el es un dragón no se molestara al darse cuenta que hallo atractiva a su hermana, soy un genio.

»IA de vuelo: Vuelo estimado del UAV: 1 hora. Vuelo estimado del X47: 2 horas.

Soy yo o el tiempo aqui pasa mas rápido, bueno eso no importa.

Aun recuerdo cuando quise ser un SEAL recuerdo como me apollaron cuando tome esa decisión, y el difícil camino a la nada ya que jamas me enviaron a una batalla (detalles capitulo 2), también recuerdo por quien estoy aqui y siempre estaré agradecido...

FLASHBACK

Dallas, Texas

Eran como las 6 de la tarde en la ciudad de dalas.

En uno de sus callejones podemos ver a dos niños de una edad de entre 10 y 15 años que eran perseguidos por tres adultos de gran tamaño.

»Chico 1: ¡vamos, vamos, vamos, si nos agarran quien sabe que harán con nosotros¡

»Chico 2: ¡voy lo mas rápido que puedo!=decía sin aliento.

»Adulto 1: vamos no dejen que se escapen, estos chicos valen mucho dinero y si lo perdemos el jefe nos matara.

»Adulto 2: ¡valla! Estos críos son muy rápidos.

»Adulto 3: entre mas en forma, mas pagan.

Estos chicos al parecer corrían por sus vidas, se ven muy asustados y a la vez muy cansados y los adultos están cada vez mas cerca. Pero en un instante uno de los adultos se cae y consigo tumba a los otros dos, esto le da tiempo a los chicos para alejarse lo mas que puedan, pero...

»Chico 2: ¡Ahhhhh!=gritaba mientras caia al suelo= ¡rayos! ya no puedo Kenway, tengo calambres en mis dos piernas no puedo correr.

»Kenway: ¡No! Eliot no voy a perder a otro amigo, ven solo son 300 metros.

»Eliot: Kenway, lo lamento pero no voy a poder seguir, mis calambres son muy fuertes y lo sabes=decía mientras se escuchaban unas voces a lo lejos=¡vete de aqui! Son ellos.

El joven Kenway no pudo mas y se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, no era la primera vez que pasaba por esa situación pero cada vez era mas dolorosa que la anterior.

»Adulto 1: ¡Te tengo!=decía mientras agarraba a Eliot y le ponía un trapo en la cara y este se desmayaba al instante.

»Adulto 2: ¿que hacemos con el otro?

»Adulto 3: tranquilo el jefe lo entenderá, ese es muy difícil de atrapar.

Momentos después podemos ver al joven Kenway dirigiéndose a una bodega apartada de la ciudad. Estaba abandonada y estaba llena de agujeros y óxido. Ya adentro todo estaba muy callado nisiquiera se escuchaban los grillos.

»Kenway: Тихо уже приходя домой (tranquilos ya llegue a casa).

»¿?: ¡Kenway!

»Kenway: ¿Jelly?

Una niña de 14 años de cabello rojizo, ojos marrones y piel blanca se abalanzaba hacia los brazos de Kenway.

»Jelly: ¡estas bien! Estaba muy preocupada ¿y donde esta Eliot?

»Kenway: lo...lo...lo siento pero...lo atraparon.

»Jelly: ¡No! Esto se esta saliendo de control, es el quinto que atrapan en un mes.

»Kenway: lo se, pero aun no entiendo porque a nosotros, porque a unos indefensos niños huérfanos que nisiquiera pueden cuidarse solos.

»¿?: acabas de responderte a ti mismo=decía una voz gruesa y siniestra.

»Kenway: pero que...=decía volteando hacia atrás.

El dueño de esa voz era un señor de 40 años mas o menos, vestía un impecable smoking blanco con corbata roja y tenia una siniestra sonrisa en su cara.

»Kenway: ¿quien es usted y que hace aqui?=decía con severidad.

»¿?: tranquilo capullo=decía con una siniestra voz=yo soy el sr. Rojas.

»Kenway: ¿Rojas?

»Sr. Rojas: acaso nunca te as preguntado porque mis agentes siempre hablan de un jefe. Nunca te as preguntado quien es ese jefe o porque los manda a atrapar niños desamparados.

»Kenway: no...no...puede ser tu eres el tal jefe ¡verdad!

»Sr. Rojas: jejejejeje, y yo me pregunto a donde están tus amiguitos.

Este señor tenia razón ¿donde están los demás? Algunos de mis compañeros sabían hablar ruso, lo usamos como contraseña para entrar a la bodega y siempre cuando llego me responden y esta vez nadie me respondió solo Jelly.

»Kenway: que les as hecho a mis compañeros=decía con enojo=Jelly tienes que...¿Jelly? ¡Jelly donde estas!

»Sr. Rojas: jejeje veo que te hiciste amigo de mi hija, quizás te deje vivir por eso.

»Kenway: su...su...hi...hija, Jelly eso es verdad=decía con decepción y tristeza.

»Jelly: lo...lo...siento Kenway...yo...yo=decía a un lado del Sr. Rojas

»Kenway: porque no me dijiste que tu padre era el que nos raptaba.

»Jelly: porque yo lo estaba ayudando a raptarlos=decía con una gélida voz=le decía cada movimiento que hacían estos sucios mocosos, que cada dia dos o mas iban a los callejones de la ciudad a buscar o robar comida. Tu no entenderías cuanto cuesta lo que tienen adentro estos niños o cuanto cuesta una niña en el Blackmarket.

»Kenway: ¡confié en ti! Te vi como una hermana, pero todo el afecto que le tenías a nosotros ¿era mentira? En especial ami ¿todo era fingido?

»Jelly: si y no, estos mocosos eran muy tontos y siempre se estaban quejando, pero tu eras diferente no te quejabas y siempre querías que estos críos vivieran felices eso fue lo que hiso que me calleras bien porque si no, hubieras sido el primero de la lista.

»Sr. Rojas: por eso e venido aqui, para que te unas a nosotros ya que mi hija habla mucho de ti.

»Kenway: es...es encerio unirme a ustedes.

»Jelly: ¡Si! Kenway unete a nosotros y saldrás de este maldito basurero.

»Kenway: ¡NO!

»Sr. Rojas: ¿no? Porque no.

»Kenway: acaso quieren que me una al hombre que rapto y vendió la libertad de mis amigos=al borde de las lágrimas=¿por que Jelly? Eres una niña como los que vivían aqui ¿no te sentirías igual si fueras uno de ellos?

»Jelly: parece que no entiendes el valor de una vida.

»Sr. Rojas: ¡valla! Temía que pasara esto, lo siento hija pero tu amiguete tendrá que ser procesado=decía con una sádica sonrisa=me sorprende que vivas en este basurero y que te veas muy saludable.

Kenway al oir estas palabras decidió emprender una carrera hacia la salida pero antes de llegar afuera un fuerte golpe lo tiro al suelo, cuando se volteo para ver quien lo había golpeado se horroriso al ver que habían mas de 10 adultos alrededor del Sr. Rojas.

»Sr. Rojas: no tan rápido Kenway si solo estamos empezando=decía con una sádica sonrisa=oigan chicos diviertanse con este capullo.

»Adultos: ¡Si jefe!

»Kenway: ¿que van hacer?

»Jelly: tranquilo en unos años lo olvidaras=decía con una sonora sonrisa.

»Kenway: ¡Hay no!

¡Rayos! No me esperaba esto, van a profanarme frente a una ¡chica! Si estuviéramos solos no hay problema, pero ¿que pasara después? Según el Sr. Rojas lo que tengo adentro es lo que paga eso quiere decir...¡NO! Me robaran todos mis órganos y votarán mi cuerpo como una basura. Que suerte tengo nunca conocí a mis padres, jamas fui a la escuela, (no porque quisiera) no me a besado ninguna chica, y soy virgen, por ahora. Bueno llorare en otro momento, ¡a disfrutar mis momentos finales!

»Kenway: bueno ya que puedo hacer, ¡A darle chicos! Solo no sean tan rudos.

»Adultos: O.O

»Kenway: que pasa dije algo malo?

»Jelly: ¿eres gay?

»Kenway: ¡NO! como se te ocurre, solo voy a disfrutar mis últimos momentos...a manos de 10 hombres muy...grandes.

»Jelly: tranquilo solo serán dos.

»Kenway: gracias=decía con alivio=oye sabes nunca te dije que eras muy sexy.

»Jelly: pero que dices tarado=decía muy sonrojada.

»Sr. Rojas: oye engendró agradece que no te ponga de comida para perros=decid enojado.

»Adultos: ya podemos empezar.

»Jelly: si aganlo ahora=decía aun sonrojada.

¡Uy! Espero que no duela mucho pero al fin y al cabo solo serán dos.

»Kenway: oye Jelly ¿te vas a quedar a ver? Porque yo y estos tios estaremos sin ropa.

»Jelly: ¡papá! ya quiero largarme de aqui=decía con un sonrojo que la hacia ver como un tomate.

»Sr. Rojas: si pequeña ya nos vamos de aqui=decía mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Si aya van la linda chica que me traicionó y que resulto ser hija del viejo que raptaba y vendía a mis amigos también resulta que soy el ultimo que queda de ellos, ¡maldición! No puede nisiquiera dejar una huella en este mundo.

Mientras los ayudantes del Sr. Rojas se disponían a preparar a Kenway para la "diversión" paso algo que nadie se espero.

»Adulto: tranquilo no te pasara nada.

»Kenway: si claro.

*PLIM*PLIM*PLIM*

»Adulto: que rayos es ese sonido.

En efecto voltie hacia donde provenía el sonido y lo que lo producía era un delgado cilindro negro que el los dos extremos tenia un hexagono.

»Kenway: pero que...

No pude termina ya que el cilindro exploto y produjo un tremendo y agudo sonido ademas una gran y segadora luz, solo recuerdo que momentos después que se fuera el efecto segador sali corriendo pero es eso sentí una picada en mi espalda y en ese momento me sentí demasiado cansado y solo me tumbe al piso mientras escuchaba algunas tenues voces.

»¿?: despejado...

»¿?: bandidos neutralizados...

»¿?: bien quiero...

En ese momento todo se volvió negro.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

»¿?: bien ya despertaste=decía una mujer de mas o menos 30 años de edad de cabello rubio y ojos celestes y una placa de policía colgando de su cuello.

»Kenway: ¿donde estoy? ¿Quien es usted?

»¿?: yo soy la oficial del FBI Hallen walker y usted esta en el hospital de Dallas.

»Kenway: ¿hospital? Como llegue aqui.

»Hallen: uno de nuestros agentes te confundió con un ayudante de Rojas y te disparo un dardo tranquilizante.

»Kenway: como sabían que el estaba hay.

»Hallen: un amigo tuyo nos llamo y nos dijo donde vivían y lo que les hiba a pasar.

»Kenway: espere un momento quiere decir que salvo a los otros chicos

La oficial solo asintió.

»Kenway: ¿donde están?

»Hallen: en busca de una nueva familia.

»Kenway: ¿Que?

»Hallen: están en el orfanato de Dallas, tranquilo ellos están en buenas manos siempre hay comida caliente y personas amorosas ademas ellos nos dijeron que tu eras como su hermano mayor y que siempre tratabas de que vivieran felices.

»Kenway: gracias por salvarme, casi me quitan mi inocencia=decía con alivio.

»Hallen: ¿no era que ibas a disfrutarlo?=decía con una leve sonrisa.

»Kenway: ¡oye! ¿Desde cuando estaban escuchando?=decía sonrojado.

»Hallen: desde que te declaraste a la hija de Rojas.

»Kenway: ¡oye! No me declare a Jelly=decía aun mas sonrojado=solo le dije que era sexy.

»Hallen: ujummm sabes me recuerdas mucho cuando tenia tu edad=decía con nostalgia=bien, te darán de alta hoy y también te llevaran al orfanato.

»Kenway: si orfanato...sabes me pregunto porque mis padres me dejaron en la calle...o porque...me abandonaron.

»Hallen: oye yo también fui huérfana desde niña=decía con tristeza=nunca conocí a mis padres pero nunca los nesecite para salir adelante.

»Kenway: ooo emmm yo lo siento.

»Hallen: tranquilo no pasa nada.

No se que me pasa, siento que hablar con ella me calma y siento una paz interior muy rara que jamas e sentido.

»Hallen: ven niño te tengo que sacar de aqui y llevarte al orfanato.

»Kenway: bien te sigo=decía parándose de la camilla.

Ya en el pasillo Kenway se sorprendida con cada cosa que veia ya que este jamas había estado en un hospital. Ya afuera la oficial guio a Kenway hasta una camioneta Tundra negra. Ya dentro Kenway se puso el cinturón y espero asta que Hallen entrara.

»Hallen: genial no, cuando eres del FBI te regalan estas cosas=decía poniéndose el cinturón=oye ¿a donde quieres ir?

»Kenway: pues al orfanato.

»Hallen: ahí no seas aburrido, como me caes bien voy a llevarte a un lugar especial.

»Kenway: encerró si solo te hable cuando estaba en la camilla=recia confundido.

»Hallen: eso fue mas que suficiente para que me calleras bien.

Todo el transcurso hasta el lugar especial estubo muy silencioso, Kenway estaba maravillado ya que jamas había estado en el centro de la ciudad.

»Hallen: bien aqui es=decía bajando del auto.

Era un ¿Burger king? No se porque Hallen me trajo aqui pero eso no importa siempre e querido comer aqui.

»Kenway: ¡Burger king! jamas e visitado uno.

»Hallen: hoy sera la esepción niño=decía mientras se dirigía al auto-servicio

3 horas después

...

...

...

Hoy fue el mejor dia de mi corta vida, fuimos a Burger king al parque y a ver el atardecer, todo gracias a la oficial Hallen.

»Hallen: bien, ya hemos llegado=decía mientras estacionaba el auto frente al orfanato.

»Kenway: bueno, adiós oficial Hallen=decía con tristeza.

»Hallen: oye no te pongas asi te prometo que voy a visitarte cuando pueda y tendremos un dia tan divertido como hoy=decía dándole un abrazo=oye ya es tarde tus amigos quieren verte, es mejor si ya te vas.

Kenway solo asintió y se bajo del auto en dirección a las puertas del orfanato de Dallas, antes de subir las escaleras este se volteo hacia el auto con una cálida sonrisa mientras se despedida de la oficial.

»Hallen: espero que tengas una buena estudia en este lugar=decía nostálgica.

10 años después

...

...

...

»Hallen: ¿estas seguro de esto chico?

»Kenway si es lo que e querido todo este tiempo=decía ya un joven adulto kenway a una señora rubia de unos 40 años de edad.

»Hallen: solo prometeme algo Kenway.

»Kenway: ¿que cosa?

»Hallen: que regresarás vivo=decía corriendo a los brazos de Kenway al borde de las lágrimas.

»Kenway: si Hallen voy a regresar=decía con algo de duda.

»Hallen: crees poder soportar los entrenamientos de los SEALs. Tengo un hermano que casi muere en la semana del infierno=decía con temor.

»Kenway: ¿y logro pasar?

»Hallen: si...

»Kenway: si el pudo yo también=decía con determinación=adiós Hallen...Mamá=decía mientras se subía a un autobús.

Hallen no pudo mas y estallo en lágrimas mientras veia como el niño que había rescatado ahora era un hombre que iba en dirección a convertirse en un soldado.

»Hallen: adiós hijo...

Esto últimos diez años fueron los mejores de mi vida, cada semana Hallen iba a visitarme y me llevaba a muy buenos lugares donde pasaba momento inobidables junto a ella. Hace cinco años se retiro del FBI y se convirtió en una voluntaria del orfanato, siempre pasaba tiempo junto ami en las buenas y las malas.

»Kenway: bueno, a escribir mi destino.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Fueron los dos años mas duros de mi vida por poco no paso la semana del infierno, logre pasar junto a cinco compañeros que una semana después jamas volví a verlos. Esos dos años de insoportable entrenamiento desperdiciados en el polígono y holgazaneando

»IA de vuelo: UAV: destino alcanzado. X47: destino alcanzado.

»Kenway: ya era hora=decía mientras ponía los brazos en la consola=Que escojo Poniville o Las Pegasus...ummmm Las Pegasus suena tentador. ¡Vamos alla!

»UAV: 117SP%...Proxy 666...Conexion satelital: Fallida (80046+) Error 320...Conexion a antena:...Realizada Enviando datos...conectando...10%...25%...39%...47%...62%...70%...81%...99%...100%

»Kenway: O.O Pero que es...es eso...

No era lo que me esperaba es una...una...¡Ciudad! Se parecía mucho a las ¿vegas? pero lo raro el que había una montaña que tenia unas letras que decían APPLEWOOD según recuerdo un lugar muy parecido esta en los Angeles que se llama HOLLYWOOD. Calmante Kenway que solo es el comienzo, me dispongo a usar el zoom del UAV y lo que veo hace que casi me desmalle, miles de ponis de colores en las calles pero lo raro es que no vi dragones ni ninguna otra criatura que Brad me alla mencionado solo podía ver pegasos, unicornios y ponis de tierra nada mas.

»UAV: velocidad de vuelo=50 KM/H

-altitud de vuelo=14.900 M

-batería solar=72%

Es genial tener estos aviones que utilizan energía solar, asi podre mantenerlos vigilando estos pueblos por semanas.

»Kenway: bien ya termine con tigo pequeño, ahora le toca al X47.

El X47 parece una mantaraya lo mejor de todo es que es invisible al radar y esta armado lo malo es que no puede volar tan alto, si unos de esos pegasos llega a chocar contra uno no creo que vallan a saber lo que es y mucho menos que esta armado, lo que me atormenta es que se estrelle en un area poblada y cause pánico colectivo al pensar que una mantaraya metálica se estrello en Poniville.

»X47: velocidad de vuelo= 100 KM/H

-altitud de vuelo= 2500 M

-batería solar= 56%

-camuflaje óptico= activo

»Kenway: aqui vamos poniville.

»X47: Enviando datos...conectando...100%

»Kenway: -_-

Esto si me lo espere, un pueblo de apariencia medieval con una mezcla del renacimiento y la ¿era industrial? Y en unos de los bordes del pueblo un castillo de...de...de...de ¡cristal! Como rayos contrulleron un castillo de cristal que al parecer en de una sola pieza...recuerda Kenway aqui existe la magia no es para tanto. Mejor observo los ciudadanos o quiero decir...¡Ponis!

Mientras Kenway observaba algunas construcciones, se fijo en un callejón y vio algo muy peculiar.

»Kenway: ¡pero que demonios están haciendo estos tios!

Esto en realidad no me lo espere, habían tres ponis golpeando a uno, estaba lleno de raspadas y moretones, intente usar el lector de labios pero el programa no leia ponis. ¡Rayos! No puedo hacer nada...tristemente.

»Kenway: ¡Dios! Parece que la maldad traspasa dimensiones.

Se detuvieron.

»Kenway: ¿y ahora que hacen?

Los tres ponis dejaron de pegarle al herido y uno que tenia un esmoquin negro se acerco a este, solo se podía ver como el poni le hablaba al herido, después de 5 minutos le entregaron un folder y se fueron.

»Kenway: interesante que dira ese folder.

Mientras el poni se disponía a abrir el folder Kenway dispuso es zoom del X47 para ver lo que decía este. Ya abierto el folder dejo a Kenway algo confundido.

»Kenway: NOS DEBES 100.000 BITS TIENES UN MES PARA PAGARNOS=leia confundido=al parecer esos tios pertenecen a una organización criminal=decía intrigado=¿ponis criminales? Eso suena algo gay=decía divertido.

¿?: Kenway...

Al escuchar esa voz me voltie y me confundí bastante al ver el dueño de esa voz.

»Kenway: ¿Chloe, Brad? Que hacen aqui.

La expresión de Brad era muy seria y la de su hermana era algo asustada, me sorprendí aun mas al ver que ya había anochecido eso quiere decir que ¡YA TERMINARON DE VER EL DOCUMENTAL! Por dios me van a preguntar cosas como loco, pero ¿porque tiene esas expresiones?

»Kenway: ¿sucede algo?

Brad y Chloe solo se miraron preocupados.

»Kenway: ¡chicos! ¿Que pasa?

»Chloe: ¿porque se comportan asi?

»Kenway: ¿de quien hablas?

»Brad: no te hagas, sabes muy bien lo que a hecho tu especie=decía con enojo.

Hay rayos.

»Kenway: si te refieres a las guerras, es algo que esta dentro del corazón humano.

»Brad: eso si lo entiendo, ¡pero porque su propia especie!

»Kenway: atraves del tiempo han habido personas que quieren hacer el bien pero esta mal.

»Brad: que intentas decir.

»Kenway: mira a un, viejo llamado adolfo hitler quería mejorar la raza humana exterminando a los no arios. A los ojos del mundo eso era inaceptable pero a los ojos de este señor era el siguiente paso a la perfección.

»Brad: matando a los no perfectos.

»Kenway: me imagino que viste como fue la segunda guerra mundial.

Brad solo asintió con pesadez.

»Chloe: los humanos son geniales, han hecho cosas que la magia ni en sueños a podido=decía eufórica.

»Kenway: gracias jejeje=decía levemente sonrojado=sabes el documental solo llega hasta 2012 y ya han pasado 13 años.

»Chloe: encerio y ¿que a ocurrido en todo ese tiempo?

»Kenway: o si emmm mas avances tecnológicos y ya pisamos otro planeta.

»Chloe: jijiji la Princesa Luna estaría orgullosa de ustedes.

»Kenway: ¿quien es...

»Brad: también han tenido mas guerras verdad.

»Kenway: emm...si...hemos tenido mas guerras.

Brad solo suspiro fuertemente.

»Chloe: no es para tanto hermano, ademas que nos puede hacer un solo humano.

»Brad: acaso no viste todo el armamento que tenían o Viste también que 300 guerreros humanos aniquilaron a 5000.

»Chloe: pero sigue siendo un humano y nosotros dos dragones.

»Kenway: oigan tranquilos, nunca les haría daño a mis amigos.

Al parecer Brad no se había tomado muy bien sobre el comportamiento humano pero Chloe lo había asimilado bastante bien.

»Brad: bien, humano pero quiero que me aclares unas dudas sobre algo.

»Kenway: esta bien te responderé lo que sea.

»Brad: explicame sobre esas cosas nucleares que destruyeron una ciudad=decía con una seriedad impresionante.

¡No! Porfavor no, porque tuvo que preguntar sobre el arma mas poderosa del mundo, voy a tener que decirle la verdad sobre estas cosas o si no jamas confiara en mi denuevo.

»Kenway: esa es la arma mas poderosa del planeta=decía con duda.

»Brad: ujum ¿que tan poderosa?

»Kenway: puede...causar una...ex...ex... extinción masiva=decía asustado.

»Brad y Chloe: ¡QUE!

»Kenway: ¡tranquilos! Solo han sido usadas dos veces en toda la historia, y ademas hay leyes internacionales que regulan estrictamente su uso.

»Brad y Chloe: ¡uuuffffff!

»Brad: por un momento pensé que era nuestro fin.

»Kenway: solo tranquilizense, les prometo que aqui no les pasara nada.

»Brad: esta bien humano, confiamos en ti=decía con una cálida sonrisa=pero si nos traicionas no dudaré en empalarte.

»Kenway: o...o...ok=decía nervioso.

Mientras Kenway se tranquilizaba, Chloe observaba el lugar pero en un momento sus ojos se fijan en una pantalla en particular...

»Chloe: Kenway ¿que le pasa a esa pantalla?

»Kenway: tranquila solo son notificaciones sin importancia=decía bastante lejos de ahí.

»Chloe: creo que FALLA EN EL MOTOR 1 es una notificación importante.

Kenway al escuchar estas palabras se movió a una velocidad impresionante hacia la computadora, ya frente el ordenador parecía ser que la pesadilla de Kenway se había hecho realidad...

»X47: PERDIDA

-FALLA EN EL MOTOR 1

-PERDIDA DE ALTITUD

Dios pero que suerte la mia, no reactive la IA de vuelo y es mas que seguro que algo se estrello con el dron. Trataba desesperadamente usar el control manual pero con un motor eso es imposible. No solo veia impotente como el X47 se iba a estrellar si no que veia la posibilidad que descubran que un alíen esta en Equestria (osea yo). Lo que me alivia un poco es que el X47 al parecer se estrellara en un bosque cercano.

»Kenway: ¡rayos! Ya es demasiado tarde.

Justo en ese momento el dron se abrió paso por una linea de arboles hasta finalmente tocar tierra. Todo esto se vio atravez de la cámara de vuelo que de alguna manera sobrevivió el impacto.

»Kenway: bien...no hay explosiones secundarias asi que no tengo porque preocuparme...o si

»Chloe: estoy confundida ¿que era eso que se estrello?

»Kenway: eso era un dron

Solo podía ver la cara de ignorancia de Chloe y Brad.

»Kenway: en pocas palabras es un avión con una cámara de vídeo y que se maneja solo.

»Brad: aaa y por eso se estrello.

»Kenway: sip.

»Chloe: piensas ir a buscarlo.

»Kenway: no lo se, que dicen ustedes

»Chloe: si alguien ademas que nosotros lo llega a encontrar se formara un gran escándalo.

»Brad: estoy de acuerdo.

»Kenway: ummm esta bien pero...mañana temprano los necesito despiertos, debo enseñarles algunas cosasillas.

»Brad y Chloe: ok

Los hermanos se dispusieron marcharse del hangar mientras que Kenway se hundía en su acolchado asiento meditando todo lo que había ocurrido

Esta chica tiene razón, si alguien encuentra esa pieza de tecnología se formara un gran escándalo, pero primero debo enseñarles como luchan los humanos para asi facilitarles el trabajo ya que serán mis compañeros en toda mi estadía aqui. Pero que pasa si no quieren, olvida eso Kenway ahora ellos son tus amigos tu los ayudas y ellos te ayudan a ti, espero que no se rian de mis métodos de enseñanza.

Mañana empezaran los entrenamientos...

XXX

Como pueden ver este capitulo trata sobre la vida pasada de Logan Kenway, y sobre el nuevo problema que enfrentaran en el futuro.

Que suena mejor Logan o Kenway, díganme ya que no se cual es mejor.

Como dije antes: voy a actualizar cada semana. No tengo un dia fijo para actualizar asi que no se desesperen.

También notaron las aeronaves de Call of Duty Black ops 2

Para que tengan una idea de como se ve Chloe mire el cómic oficial Friends Forever #14 hay verán a una dragona parecida a la de nuestra historia.

Recuerden que toda la tecnología de aqui existe.

Sin mas que decir:

Chau :-)


	4. Tierra de Nadie

Capitulo 4: Tierra de nadie.

Hola amigos de fanfiction, gracias por apreciar mi historia que salio después de jugar MW3 por 20 horas seguidas y momentos después ver una Boda en canterlot. Si se que suena raro pero la inspiración sale cuando menos la esperamos. No soy bueno poniendo nombres así que desde el capitulo 3 son el nombre de alguna misión de CoD. Sin mas que decir aquí el capitulo 4.

XXX

¡Rayos! Me e despertado dos horas mas tarde de lo acordado y para colmo fue Brad que me despertó…maldita sea mi suerte me va a joder todo el día.

»Brad: estuvo pegajosa la cama verdad…"maestro"=decía a carcajadas

»Kenway: ¡cállate! Que solo fueron dos horas de diferencia=decía sonrojado de vergüenza.

Después de 10 minutos de una incesante risa de Brad, este pudo calmarse un poco

»Chloe: y bien que haremos hoy Kenway.

»Brad: quizás nos pondrá a ver otro aburrido documental.

»Chloe: desde la escuela odias la historia.

»Brad: no puedo evitarlo es muy aburrida.

»Kenway: tranquilos hoy nadie se aburrira porque hoy les enseñare a usar las armas humanas.

»Chloe: ya era hora.

»Brad: parece fácil usar esas carabinas.

»Kenway: emmm si son fáciles de usar pero necesita mucha practica.

»Chloe: y como son las armas ahora, porque en el documental solo aparecen hasta la 2da guerra mundial.

Solo se me dibujo una maliciosa sonrisa.

»Kenway: siganme ya lo verán.

Los hermanos se dispusieron a seguirme hasta al hangar 1, ya adentro estos se sorprendieron bastante al entrar ya que vieron armas en cada centímetro de pared.

»Kenway: el documental no se enfocaba en las armas, por eso ustedes piensan que seguimos usando esas armas primitivas.

»Chloe: ¿armas primitivas?

»Kenway: lo que vez aquí=dijo señalando una pared repleta de armas=son armas modernas. Son mejores en todos los aspectos a las de la segunda guerra mundial.

»Chloe: ¿todos?

»Kenway: sip todos.

»Brad: ¿y como son?

»Kenway: ummm esta=decía tomando un MTAR=tiene 30 balas y dispara a una velocidad de 750 balas por minuto. 10 disparos de este rifle de asalto pueden matar a un oso.

»Brad: ¡eso es genial! Sabes de los embrollos que eso pudo haberme sacado=decía extasiado=oye porque muchas se ven diferentes.

»Kenway: cada una tiene atributos distintos que las hace únicas=decía mientras tomaba un maletín=siganme aquí empieza la diversión.

Los hermanos se voltearon a ver confundidos. ¿A que Kenway le llamaba diversión? Pero la sola idea de tener un arma que alguien no muy fuerte pueda derrotar a la criatura mas grande era algo que Brad no se podía perder.

»Brad: emm Kenway como en cuanto tiempo aprendiste a usar una de esas armas.

»Kenway: como en una semana, tu tranquilo no es tan difícil.

Ya afuera Kenway los guió hasta un gran campo donde habían un montón de cactus de todos los tamaños y formas.

»Kenway: bien aquí empieza el entrenamiento. Lastimosamente no empezaran con los rifles de asalto, empezaran con esto=decía mientras abría el maletín y colocaba mas de 20 armas en el suelo=Brad tu empiezas=decía mientras le entregaba una Five Seven=trata de darle a alguno de esos cactus de allá.

»Brad: oye Kenway una pregunta.

»Kenway: si preguntame lo que quieras.

»Brad: ¿como disparo?

»Kenway: =facepalm=es encerio.

Después de 20 minutos de darle a Brad instrucciones sobre como disparar, recargar y seguridad estaba mas que listo para usar la pistola.

»Brad: bien aquí voy=decía mientras se ponía en poción de disparo.

…

…

…

*BANG*

Brad efectuó un disparo y le dio de lleno a un cactus, mientras que el retroceso por poco le pega en la cara.

»Brad: ¡WOW! Eso fue loco=decía reincorporados=¿eso siempre pasa?.

»Kenway: si te refieres al culatazo, si siempre ocurre, por eso tengo que entrenarlos ya con la practica no sera una molestia.

»Chloe: pero que estruendo.

»Kenway: eso se arregla con un silenciador y por cierto sigues tu.

»Chloe: esta bien pero…que pasa si lo hago mal=decía preocupada.

»Kenway: tranquila si fallas podrás intentarlo de nuevo.

»Brad: ten mucho cuidado con el culatazo, no quisiera que mi hermanita se dañara la carita=decía burlesco.

»Chloe: ¡cállate!=decía sonrojada.

»Kenway: ¿vamos o no?

Chloe aun sonrojada se dispuso a tomar el arma y ponerse en pocisión

»Chloe: aquí vamos=decía mientras inalaba y exhalaba sonoramente.

…

…

…

*BANG*

»Chloe: ¡wow! ¿le pegue?

¡Valla! Parece que esta chica tiene el toque para esto, partió a la mitad ese cactus. Espero que eso no sea suerte de principiante porque e visto el resultado en mis "compañeros" humanos, siempre regresan en un ataúd, nuca llegaron a eliminar algún enemigo y lo peor es que murieron sin honor.

» Kenway: bien hecho, al parecer lo partiste a la mitad.

»Chloe: genial ¿cuando usaremos las mas grandes?

»Kenway: cuando aprendan a usar las pistolas. Al parecer lo hicieron bien, si siguen así quizás les enseñe a usar algún dron.

»Brad: y también a usar esas cosas voladoras que llaman aviones.

»Kenway: dije quizás. Pero después de todo ¿quieren ver algo genial?=decía con una maliciosa sonrisa.

»Brad: ¿que cosa genial puede hacer tu?

»Kenway: jejeje ¿eso es un reto?.

»Brad: posiblemente. No creo que mas nada me impresión ya que estoy hablando con un "alienigena".

»Kenway: acepto tu reto y te aseguro que esto si te sorprenderá. Y por cierto no me llames alienigena=decía mientras agarraba un arma del suelo.

»Brad: ¡wow! ¿Que es eso?

»Kenway: esto mi amigo es un rifle de francotirador se llama DSR 50. Si una bala de este chico malo te llega a pegar puede partirte por la mitad.

»Brad: ¡valla! Eso suena…malvado, incluso para un guardia de cristal le aterraria la simple idea.

En estos días Brad me explico como eran las fuerzas armadas de este lugar y aquí solo hay tres: la guardia solar, la guardia lunar y la guardia de cristal. Estos últimos son los "mejor entrenados". Le pregunte a Brad como los entrenan y me di cuenta que ni le llegan a los talones a los SEALs. Bueno que me puedo esperar de unos ponis de colores que basan su sociedad en la armonía y la amistad.

»Kenway: vas a ver o te quedaras ahí quejándote como una niña de lo letal que es esta arma.

»Brad: en ningún momento me queje. Y ademas ¿cuando dije que no hiba a ver?

»Kenway: ja eso pensaba=decía mientras se acostaba en el suelo=aquí vamos.

Quiero enseñarles la majestuosidad de esta arma en el campo de batalla, espero que no se asusten por lo que voy hacer.

Kenway busco el grupo apropiado de cactus no tan grande ni tan pequeño tenia que ser perfecto… y lo encontró.

…

…

…

*BOOOOM*

El estruendo fue tal que se ollo a kilómetros a la redonda, el resultado fue que una fila de 10 cactus estallaron en pedazos y ademas nuestros amigos dragones casi les da un infarto.

»Kenway: ¡YUUUJJUUU! Hace tiempo que no hacia estallar algo.

»Brad: eso fue…¡INCREÍBLE! viste eso hermana voló una fila de cactus como si nada=decía extasiado.

»Chloe: están…locos esto es…es…¡rayos!=decía alterada=me voy a las barracas no me molesten.

»Brad: jejeje enojada estas mas bonita.

»Chloe: ¡cállate!=decía sonrojada y alterada.

…

…

…

6 horas después

Ya era de noche en el desierto de San Palomino, todo estaba muy tranquilo menos en una roca cerca de los hangares donde podemos ver a un humano y un dragón charlando animadamente.

»Kenway: entonces por acostarse con las hija del general te botaron a ti y a tu hermana de la guardia dragón.

»Brad: jejeje fueron grandes momentos=decía nostálgico.

»Kenway: me sorprende que Chloe te siga en todo esto de los contratistas.

»Brad: desde muy niña ella me admiraba mucho, y por eso siempre nos metíamos en problemas. Cuando teníamos 16 años cada dragón de nuestro condado le tenia el ojo puesto a mi hermana, le era frustrante no podía ni dar un paso sin que la elogiaran y por eso me convertí en la peor pesadilla de sus tórtolos.

»Kenway: su peor…pesadilla=decía preocupado.

»Brad: recuerdo el día que le dieron una nalgada cuando fuimos al mercado, solo recuerdo cuando me voltie hacia el sujeto y le di la paliza de su vida=decía furioso= y por eso decidimos alistarnos en la guardia dragón.

»Kenway: emmm y sigues con ese…odio hacia los pretendientes de tu hermana.

»Brad: jejeje no amigo, solo halla en Dragón Town, esos tipos solo querían acción al primer día de conocerla.

»Kenway: ¿y a tenido pretendientes?

»Brad: no… ella nunca entiende las indirectas. Me da lastima porque los sujetos la tienen el triple de difícil

»Kenway: valla eso es…raro.

»Brad: si lo se. Pero recuerdo que hace un par de años ella se escapo de mis manos. Dos años después apareció como si nada eso me hace pensar que si tubo pretendientes.

»Kenway: solo haberse escapado y crees que tenia novio?

»Brad: sip, porque era lo que hacían las chicas allá en Dragón Town.

»Kenway: valla tienes un ejemplo de hermana jejeje.

»Brad: ni que lo digas. Emm oye Kenway.

»Kenway: sip.

»Brad: porque me preguntas tantas cosas sobre mi hermana?

»Kenway: bueno es que yo…emm no e hablado mucho con ella y ademas yo soy…

»Brad: tu eres…?

»Kenway: soy muy tímido con las chicas.

»Brad: O.O tu eres muy tímido con… con las… las ¡chicas! jejeje jajaJAJAJA.

»Kenway: oye no te rías ademas últimamente e hallado a tu hermana muy atractiva=decía muy sonrojado.

»Brad: …

¡Rayos! Espero que este tío se lo tome bien y no me de la paliza de mi vida pero… no e dicho nada malo solo dije que hallo a Chloe atractiva pero sinceramente eso es zoofilia pero también es amor a primera vista, que raro cuando estaba en la tierra jamas había experimentado eso y aquí me esta ocurriendo, parece que estaba destinado a ser ¡zoofilico!

»Kenway: sucede algo Brad?

»Brad: que tu que?=decía seriedad.

»Kenway: que hallo atractiva…a tu…a tu hermana=decía con preocupación y sonrojado a la vez.

»Brad: =suspiro pesado=solo llevo 3 días conociéndote y puedo decir con seguridad que no tienes malas intenciones, pero sinceramente es confianza precoz y porfavor no vallas a cagarla. Bueno solo trata de entablar una conversación con ella, puede ser muy confianzuda o muy infantil en algunas ocasiones.

»Kenway: entonces tengo pase libre?=decía entusiasmado.

Brad solo asintió.

»Kenway: ¡genial! Emm no te importa que sea de otra especie?

»Brad: jejeje yo e tenido novias grifo, así que tu tranquilo=decía divertido=oye y si te llega a corresponder… NO SEAN CURSIS.

»Kenway: jajaja no seré ese tipo de novio=decía muy sonrojado.

Lastima que Brad y Chloe sean unos de los poco dragones que comparten similitud con esos ponis (deduje que su comportamiento es casi el mismo que el humano) ya que son muy civilizados y amables con migo.

»Brad: oye, sabes volar uno de esos… aviones.

»Kenway: sip, ¿porque? Acaso quieres que te enseñe a volar uno.

»Brad: ¡SI!

»Kenway: O.O

»Brad: emm quiero decir… si si quiero que me enseñes a volar uno de esos, ya que soy un dragón sin alas y siempre e querido volar…

»Kenway: jajaja esta bien. ¡Pero! no es nada fácil necesitas mucha practica y habilidad=decía con severidad=y sabes, si lo dices así sueno un poco gay.

»Brad:…

Alparecer no entendió, jejeje

»Chloe: ¡MALDITA SEA CUANDO VAN A ENTRAR YA LLEVAN COMO 5 HORAS ALLÁ FUERA!=decía desde un hangar

»Brad: ¡WOW! Valla que el disparo del millón la alteró bastante.

»Kenway: si mejor entremos antes de que te arranquen las bolas=decía mientras se disponía a caminar hacia el hangar.

Los dos seres rieron por el comentario.

Esta estadía no sera para nada aburrida porque después de todo tengo a mis nuevos "amigos"

…

…

…

…

1 mes y dos semanas después (lo se suena raro)

Mucho a pasado en todo este tiempo me encantaría contarlo todo pero a la vez me da mucha pereza.

Como a los 10 días descubrí una cajas blancas justo debajo de uno de los bastones (detalles en la intro) me confundió bastante porque no sabia como había llegado ahí. Al día siguiente tuve el valor de abrirlas y lo que me encontré me aterro y alegro al mismo tiempo.

2 cartas y un par de manuales.

Si lo se no suena aterrador, pero lo aterrador era quien me las había enviado y eran nada mas y nada menos que…la Profesora Violet y el USSOCOM (busquenlo en google).

…

…

…

-Carta de la Profesora Violet.

Para el Sargento Logan Kenway.

Cuando tuvo que ejecutarse precozmente la misión no se le pudo explicar correctamente el funcionamiento de ciertos equipos.

Los bastones: este material es clasificado solo se le puede decir que tiene que cuidarlos a toda costa para la fase 2 del proyecto.

El material de defensa: aun que usted no lo crea las armas y equipamiento que se le fue asignado es pequeño, si ocurre algún problema nos aseguramos que la mayoría de su equipo sea autónomo y este controlado por IA.

Las aeronaves y algunos vehículos: Los problemas que tendremos en el futuro por el petroleo nos obligo a crear fuentes de energía a base de componentes raros pero a la vez eficaces incluso mas que el petroleo. la mayoría de aeronaves que tiene a su disposición usa una energía autorenovable. El tipo de energía es clasificada no necesita ser recargada ni cambiada solo un leve mantenimiento. Use con mucho cuidado este material ya que este es el único con esta capacidad.

Esto es lo que no se le pudo explicar antes de que se marchara porfavor cuide todo este materia con su VIDA.

Atte: Violet Kirkman.

Postdata: no trate de investigar cual es la fuente de energía de lo mencionado.

…

…

…

¡WOW! Simplemente wow. Nunca me imagine que todo esto usa un tipo de energía autorenovable, mejor no pienso en eso pero a la vez eso es ¡genial! Puedo volar indefinidamente en cualquier aeronave sin problemas.

Bueno al menos la carta no me causo el infarto que esperaba pero después de todo me falta una y alparecer esta viene encerio.

-carta del USSOCOM

Para el Sargento Logan Kenway.

Antes de su partida le notificaron que su estadía en la otra realidad seria de 6 meses. Pero lamento informarle que no sera así. Su nuevo tiempo de estadía sera posiblemente d años como máximo.

-Motivo: hace un par de días hubo un ataque terrorista a varias ciudades de China y EUA. Todo causado por Raúl Menéndez y un artefacto llamado Celerio que con este hackeo casi todo los drones militares del mundo. Ese mismo día Menéndez fracaso y fue capturado por el Comandante David Mason, dejando tras de si gran parte de las ciudades en ruinas.

Gran parte de los drones del ultimo lugar donde usted estuvo fueron infectados con Celerio, y dañaron gran parte de las instalaciones, y con sigo el proyecto…

Lamento informarle que hace poco descubrimos gigantescos posos de petroleo cerca del circulo ártico y así alejando la fecha limite a 20 años, así que el proyecto no se va a reanudar hasta dentro de mucho tiempo…

ATTE. USSOCOM

Post data: si no encontró vida inteligente con cual socializar, lamento informarle que se volverá loco en 6 meses.

…

…

…

¡PERO QUE LE OCURRE A ESTOS TÍOS! Primero me dicen que me quedaré aquí 8 años (posiblemente) y después que me volveré loco en 6 meses… ufff pero eso no va a pasar tengo a Brad y Chloe aquí con migo. Bueno me alegro que hallan encontrado mas yacimientos haci no pasara el apocalipsis. Pero 8 a…años ¡Dios! Valla que sera una estadía.

Recuerdo a ese Raúl menéndez era el terrorista mas buscado del mundo, pero alparecer el Comandante logro atrapar a ese loco, lastima que no estuve ahí.

Conque drones verdad. Recuerdo unas grabaciones de un viejo que se llamaba… ummm ¿Frank Woods? El siempre decía: **la tecnología se hizo mas fuerte… pero nos volvimos mas débiles…**

Era un viejo sabio después de todo, No podía estar mas en lo correcto.

PERDIDA…NIVELANDO APARATO…

»Kenway: ¡DEMONIOS BRAD! Ve mas lento que nos vas a matar a todos!.

Jejeje hablando de los chicos nuestra amistad a ido de maravilla estas semanas.

»Brad: ¡YUUUJJUUU! Amo volar en esta cosa.

Creo…

Se preguntaran que esta ocurriendo aquí. Bueno como le prometí a Brad le enseñe a pilotar aeronaves, lo único que tuve que hacer fue usar el programa de simulación de las computadora. Hace un par de días saltamos a las aeronaves verdaderas, se sorprendió mucho al ver que su primer vehículo era un VTOL. Le costo al principio pero ahora lo hace bastante bien.

»Chloe: ya quiero volver a c…ca…casa=decía asustada y aferrándose fuertemente al asiento.

»Brad: si solo estamos empezando=decía extasiado.

Bueno, solo le falta practica en el alabeo y la guiñada, pero todo lo demás esta perfecto…

»Brad: si, si, esta bien ya vamos a casa… par de llorones=decía de mala gana mientras dirigía el VTOL en dirección hacia los hangares.

También los dos han mejorado bastante en el uso de las armas y demás artilugios de la tierra. Al principio su peor enemigo era el… retroceso no parece mucho pero en realidad lo es, una mañana escuche disparos y ya se imaginan. Me levante muy alarmado y corrí como desquiciado pensando que habían problemas. Pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver a los hermanos practicando el tiro con unos AN-94. Y lo hacían bastante bien…

Jejeje ahora que lo pienso estaban haciendo trampa ya que esa arma es la de menor retroceso en el mundo.

Y mi relación con ellos… bueno puedo decir que es algo peculiar. Un humano y dos dragones, suena loco y divertido a la vez.

Chloe después de la charla con Brad me anime a tener una conversación con ella, y fue genial ya que teníamos "mucho en común" y a la vez poco. Tristemente era verdad lo de las indirectas, nunca las entiende, y lo peor era que lo mas que e podido llegar es a se su amigo.

»Brad: bien ya hemos llegado=decía mientras aterrizaba.

»Kenway: lo hiciste excelente esta vez, pero tienes que controlar esa maldita adrenalina que casi hace que nos mates una gran cantidad de veces=decía con severidad.

»Brad: pero no paso nada o me equivoco?.

»Kenway:…

»Brad: eso pensé=decía mientras abría la escotilla de descarga=oye Chloe recuerda que…

No pudo terminar ya que esta salio disparada al instante que se bajo la escotilla.

»Brad: que le ocurre?=decía mientras se paraba del asiento.

»Kenway: al parecer son los nervios=decía mientras se dirigía afuera.

Ya afuera, se puede notar que Brad lleva un uniforme de piloto color negro, que justo en el pecho tiene una águila azul con una estrella en el centro.

»Brad: recuerda que hoy vamos a ver el atardecer en una colina cercana.

En todo este alocado día había olvidado que Chloe quería ver el atardecer al final del día… ver el atardecer con la chica no humana que te cautiva (zoofilico) en un romántico atardecer jejeje, solo si no estuviera Brad seria perfecto.

»Kenway: y también recuerda que mañana tenemos nuestra primera misión.

Lo que no había olvidado era que mañana por fin vamos a buscar el X47 que por milagro nadie lo había encontrado todavía.

»Brad: ya quisiera probar una de esas armas contra una manticora=decía entusiasmado.

»Kenway: tranquilo vaquero que te puede salir el tiro por la culata=decía divertido.

»Chloe: chicos esta listos para ver el atardecer=decía apareciendo de la nada, vestida con una gabardina crema y un jean adaptado para dragón.

»Kenway: Alparecer no perdiste el tiempo=decía algo embobado

»Brad: sabes que estas en un desierto y con esa ropa vas a tener mucho calor. Y ademas porque tenemos que ir a ver el atardecer?

»Chloe: llevamos mas de un mes siendo amigos de Kenway y ademas el nos salvo la vida de morir aquí=decía con felicidad=uso esto porque somos dragones y tenemos mucha resistencia al calor, ademas quiero verme bien a la hora de salir de "casa"=decía con aires de presumida=y que usan ustedes, quitense ese vestuario de vagabundo y póngase algo decente.

»Brad y Kenway:…

»Chloe: calladitos se ven mas bonitos jajaja.

Los dos seres solo se retiraron hacia los camarotes de ese lugar para cambiarse y estar ¿presentables? Al salir del hangar.

»Kenway: porque hacemos esto?=decía mientras se ponía una camiseta

»Brad: porque no querrás verla enojada=decía mientras se ponía un pantaloneta adaptada a dragón.

…

…

…

1 hora después.

En una parte rocosa del desierto podemos apreciar a tres figuras caminando bajo la luz del atardecer.

Kenway se había puesto una pantaloneta y una camiseta y Brad se puso lo mismo.

»Brad: ¿ya llegamos?

»Chloe: oye, deja de quejarte como una niña, llevas todo el camino preguntando lo mismo, y ademas es esa colina de hay=decía señalando una suave colina color tamarindo que justo en la cima había un enorme cactus.

»Kenway: como sabias de este lugar?

»Chloe: lo vi en ese dron que mandaste a investigar el desierto hace unos días=decía mientras se disponía a subir la colina.

No me espere que Brad me copiara en mi forma de vestir, almenos es bueno que estos tíos estén muy acostumbrados a usar ropa. No hiba a llevar armas pero Brad insistió en que llevara una, mi elección una Desert Eagle, ya que es la mejor pistola según mi elección.

Mientras nuestros amigos se disponían a subir la colina un inesperado grito retumbó por todo el desierto rocoso, y al parecer se produjo muy cerca de hay.

»¿?: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

»¿?: vamos maldito poni tenemos que llegar a My Zabili=decía una fuerte y ronca voz.

»Chloe: ¡pero que rayos!

»Brad: suban rápido, tengo un raro presentimiento=decía mientras subió apresuradamente la colina.

Yo no dije ninguna palabra ya que este no es mi mundo ni tampoco se lo que es, así que mejor me dejo llevar por la corriente.

Ya arriba Brad y Chloe fueron los primeros en ver lo que era y quedaron helados, mientras que Kenway solo tenia una marcada expresión de confusión.

»Chloe: son… son…

»Brad: ¡traficantes de especies!

Justo al otro lado de la colina habían mas de 20 ponis encadenados entre si, estaban sucios, polvorientos, golpeados y andrajosos. Todos escoltados por 2 seres parecidos a ¿perros? de gran tamaño que vestían una chaqueta de motociclista.

»¿?: vamos caminen, que si llegamos tarde 5 de ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias=decía el perro mas grande del grupo.

Que lindo, parece que aquí existe las organizaciones criminales, aquí en un mundo de ponis. Ufff estos ponis me dan lastima, ami también casi me raptan y no fue nada bonito.

»Brad: que extraño, se supone que los traficantes se mueven por mar.

»Chloe: alparecer estos no son traficantes ya que tienen el material de venta muy dañado=decía pensativa.

»¿?: no puedes estar mas en lo correcto preciosa=decía una voz grave y fuerte que venia atrás de nosotros.

»Chloe y Brad: ¡Rayos!=decían mientras se paraban y daban la vuelta con las manos en alto.

»¿?: tu también chico raro=decía obviamente refiriéndose ami.

Solo hice lo que hicieron mis amigos, sin darme la vuelta por supuesto.

»¿?: miren ese no tiene la cola!=decía una voz chillona.

Jejeje parece que se dieron cuenta que no soy cualquiera.

»¿?: date la vuelta chico=decía el de la voz grave que al parecer era el líder.

Poco a poco Kenway se giro hacia los sujetos.

Cuando estuve de frente a estos tipos, ellos se sorprendieron al igual que yo. Eran un dragón amarillo con cresta roja, dos ponis pegasos y uno de esos perros motociclistas jejeje.

»Pegaso 1: ¡que es esa cosa!=decía mientras retrocedía asustado.

»Dragón: tranquilos todos. Solo es un mono sin pelo=decía sacando una espada.

Otra maldita lagartija que se cree superior. No puedo esperar el momento para dispararle.

»Chloe: ¡quien rayos son ustedes!=decía tratando de no mostrar miedo.

»Dragón: solo te puedo decir que somos empleados, preciosa=decía con una maliciosa sonrisa=¿porque no vienes con nosotros? Así podrás salvar a tu novio y su mascota=decía mientras se acercaba a Chloe.

»Kenway: como que mascota, maldita lagartija salvaje=decía furioso

En ese momento el dragón se detuvo con la boca abierta, nisiquiera podía articular alguna palabra.

»Perro ¿motociclista?: ¡esa cosa hablo!=decía aterrorizado.

»Dragón: im…impresionante, pero no puedo tolerar ese insulto así que por culpa de su mascota, firmaron su sentencia=decía mientras empuñaba la espada.

En ese momento todo se volvió un sepulcral silencio, solo se podía escuchar el leve rose brisa sobre la arena.

»Brad: =acercándose a Kenway=sera mejor que pongas manos a lo obra.=decía susurrando.

No tenia que ser un genio para saber a lo que se refería.

En ese instante lleve mi mano hasta mi muslo, donde estaba la agarradera para la Desert Eagle. No lo pensé dos veces cuando la empuñe solo vi la cara de confusión de la lagartija amarilla.

»Kenway: esto es por decirme mascota.

»Dragón: que…

*BANG*

Solo vi como su cuerpo salio disparado algunos metros hacia atrás. Cuando ya no se movió vi como lo secuaces se volteaban a ver confundidos y asustados, en ese momento me voltean a ver con una cara que reflejaba furia.

»Pegaso 2: ¿que le has hecho a nuestro jefe?=decía con ligero terror.

Justo en ese momento vi como se abalanzaban hacia mi. No pensé nada, mi instinto me dominaba…

*BANG*BANG*BANG*

Los tres cuerpos inertes calleron como rocas contra el suelo.

»Brad: ¡rayos! Eso estuvo cerca=decía aliviado.

»Chloe: por poco ese tío nos convertía en picadillo.

»Brad: ¿donde están los raptados?=decía mirando hacia donde estaban los raptados, que solo ahora habían marcas en la arena.

»Chloe: típicos criminales, salen corriendo como cucarachas, cierto Kenway ¿Kenway?

Kenway nisiquiera se había movido ni un centímetro, seguía en la misma pocisión de cuando le disparo a los "empleados".

»Brad: Kenway ¿estas bien?

»Kenway: yo…yo…yo…¡los mate!=decía alterado.

»Brad: si lo hiciste si no ahora estaríamos muertos=decía preocupado por el estado del humano.

»Kenway: mu…mu…muertos, muertos, muertos, muertos=seguía repitiendo mientras caía de rodillas.

»Chloe: que te pasa Kenway que tienes?=decía bastante preocupada.

En ese instante el humano callo al suelo aun en estado de shock, alparecer por haber eliminado a los "empleados"

»Brad: ¡rayos! Esta en shock, ven tienes que ayudarme a llevarlo a los hangares.

»Chloe: ¿que le ocurre?…

»Brad: solo ay… a llevarlo a ca…

»Chloe: bi… a… voy…

»Brad:…

…

…

…

…

Horas después

En las profundidades de una cueva iluminada por antorchas, se pueden apreciar a un diamond dog y un poni de tierra, seguido de estos una fila de ponis de todo tipo encadenados entre si.

»Poni de tierra: oye Rocket, cuando va a venir Diego?=decía refiriéndose al diamond dog

»Rocket: tranquilo Axe, Diego es un dragón muy fuerte, debe llegar como en una hora=decía mientras se acercaba a otro diamond dog y le entregaba una cuerda=llevalos al área de clasificación, y hazlo rápido=el diamond dog solo hizo un saludo militar y se fue corriendo llevando a la fila de prisioneros tras de si=sigueme muchacho, tienes mucho que hablas con el jefe

El pegaso solo asintió mientras lo escoltaban por un pasillo que justo al fondo había una gran puerta amarilla.

»Rocket: solo habla si te dan permiso o si no tu tumba se cabrá en este lugar=decía con severidad mientras abría la puerta.

Ya adentro era como una oficina pero sin ventanas, tras un pupitre había un pegaso gris que al parecer estaba en sus 40, tenia una melena negra con dos rayas blancas que atravesaban la melena. Este solo hizo un ademán para que tomaran asiento.

»Pegaso: que lo trae por aquí señores=decía con serenidad.

»Rocket: este chico viene a unirse a nosotros.

»Pegaso: a si, entonces cual es tu nombre chico?

»Axe: mi…mi nombre es Axe, señor…

»Pegaso: señor Almagro, para ti. Y que me cuentas del chico Rocket.

»Rocket: aquí dice…=decía abriendo un folder=tiene 30 años, sirvió en la guardia lunar por cinco años, fue expulsado por abuso de la fuerza, 2 años mas tarde se unió a una banda de cazarrecompensas que por desgracia Axe fue el único sobreviviente de un ataque de la guardia real=decía terminado de leer el folder=al parecer es un candidato perfecto señor.

»Almagro: una pregunta chico.

»Axe: si señor.

»Almagro: que hiciste para que te expulsaran de la guardia lunar?

»Axe: emmm, me uni a una pelea callejera en la que casi mato a dos sujetos=decía decía apenado.

»Almagro: ¡perfecto!

»Axe: ¿Que?

»Almagro: nesecitamos gente como tu para que impongan orden y sean agresivos=decía con una sonrisa=y quizás el líder de alguna célula.

»Axe: eso quiere decir… que estoy dentro?

»Almagro: jejeje, claro chico eres bienvenido…

Bienvenido a Semper Fidelis…

XXX

Holaaaa

los eventos de black ops 2 y han ocurrido pero no tendrá casi nada que ver con la historia (solo la estadía d años posiblemente)

Puse muchas referencias a otros juegos si se dieron cuenta.

Jajaja si, soy muy malo poniendo nombres a los capítulos así que son el nombre de alguna misión de call of duty.

WOW ya hemos llegado a las 600 views pero… ¿donde están los reviews? Bueno no importa almenos mucha gente lo a leído.

Sin mas que decir.

Chauuuuu.

XD


	5. Empaquetar

Capitulo 5: Empaquetar.

Hola, o como decimos en Panamá, que xopa amigos de fanfiction, aquí vengo trallendoles otro capitulo de esta humilde historia que ya alcanzo las 1000 views. (Creo que fue porque puse la palabra **call of duty** ) pero no importa almenos veo que les gusta. Bueno sin mas rodeos aquí el capitulo 5.

XXX

/watch?v=FlvFwwvn2Tk

La muerte…

Nunca estamos asalvo de ella… siempre acecha en cada esquina, siempre esperando el mas mínimo error para atacar… muchos la provocan, por necesidad, por ordenes y por placer… lo mas seguro es que siempre… te atrapará.

La vida…

Todos la apreciamos… haríamos CUALQUIER cosa para conservarla… le damos un falso significado… aunque siempre sea el mismo ciclo interminable de Nacer, crecer, reproducirse, envejecer y morir…

…

…

…

Mi primera baja… mi primera muerte… la primera vez que mato aun ser pensante. Creía que no era la gran cosa pero ahora pienso todo lo contrario. Me pregunto si en algún lugar de Equestria… ahí una cría de dragón llorando porque su padre nunca… volverá a casa.

Toda la noche de ayer, mis compañeros trataron de calmarme, ya que entre en shock por haber matado a esos tíos. Cuando ya estuve en condiciones tuve que decirles la verdad… bueno parte de la verdad.

Nunca e matado algún enemigo…

Se molestaron un poco porque no se los mencione antes pero Alparecer entendieron, ya que ellos eran de la guardia dragón y en algún momento tuvieron que empuñar una espada. Pasaron por lo mismo que yo, y según ellos no es nada fácil quitar una vida…

Dejando todo aun lado, tengo que llevar acabo la misión que pospuse desde hace semanas, para esto prepare a los chicos, pero no creo estar listo para jalar el gatillo denuevo, aunque mi vida corra peligró…

»Brad: ¿que haremos hoy Kenway?

»Kenway: iremos a buscar el X47 que esta en el bosque Everfree, cual se estrello justo a dos kilómetros de poniville. Usaremos unos de los VTOLs de carga para traerlo devuelta a la base.

»Brad: aun no entiendo para que es tan importante ese dron?

»Kenway: ese dron tiene armamento capaz de causar una gran tragedia, y si alguien lo encuentra primero, muchos podrían salir heridos o peor.

»Brad: no crees que alguien ya lo encontró en todo este tiempo que estuvo varado.

»Kenway: no lo creo, aun sigo recibiendo la señal que me dice que esta a 316 kilómetros de la base, ademas la cámara aun funciona y al parecer se estrello muy cerca de algún tipo de estructura antigua.

»Brad: bueno que estamos esperando ¡vamos aya!

…

…

…

( **Fin de la música** )

"Empaquetar"

3 de noviembre - 10:23

Sgt. Logan Kenway

Navy SEALs

Everfree, Equestria

(Imagínense que es como empieza algún modern warfare)

El bosque Everfree, un lugar con su propio clima, su propia fauna y su propia magia… La serena y confortable paz de este lugar fue sacudida por el fuerte zumbido de un VTOL que iba rasante con las copas de los arboles.

Todos los animales de bosque hulleron despavoridos, mientras que la extraña aeronave aterrizaba en un claro cerca de un lago, un rato después de que se posara sobre el césped, repentinamente abrió la parte trasera y de esta dos dragones y una criatura nunca antes vista en Equestria, se bajaban de la aeronave.

»Chloe: dulce, dulce, tenebroso y mortal bosque Everfree, jejeje=decía divertida mientras bajaba.

»Brad: no empizes con eso=decía con severidad mientras cargaba unas cajas de herramientas=oye Kenway adonde vamos?

»Kenway: hacia el noroeste.

»Brad: ummm, sabes hacia allá esta poniville, tenemos la posibilidad de que nos descubra algún habitante=decía con seriedad.

»Kenway: tu tranquilo, eso no pasara=decía sin emoción.

»Chloe: emmm… oye Kenway te sientes bien?

»Kenway: si… =decía mientras comenzaba a caminar.

»Chloe: ¡oye esperanos!=decía mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

Me siento muy extraño aquí, es como si estuviera atrapado en esta infinita espesura verde, pero se supone que vivir toda una vida en el desierto te hace sentir así. Hablando de sentimientos, no me siento igual que hace unas semanas, pienso que es por lo que hice, por haber eliminado a ese dragón, investigue un poco antes de venir aquí y lo que me esta pasando ahora, se llama síndrome del Karma, se trata de un trauma del pasado que resurge al matar a alguien. No se que trauma e tenido en el pasado, o quizás no lo recuerdo pero mi subconsciente si. También leí que sus síntomas aparecen horas después de eliminar al sujeto, y al parecer los estoy sufriendo ahora…

Nuestros compañeros no les iba muy bien en el camino hacia el dron, ya que muchas veces Chloe se enredó con lianas y demás. Brad con el mas mínimo sonido se alteraba de sobremanera, pero el único que nisiquiera se inmutaba era Kenway, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, nisiquiera había cambiado su expresión seria desde que habían salido de casa, esto preocupaba a los hermanos ya que a Kenway lo conocieron como una persona muy habladora y expresiva. También era un milagro que no se hallan encontrado con alguna manticora, hidra o timberwolf.

»Chloe: este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos de nuestro primer trabajo para la guardia real=le decía nostálgica hacia su hermano.

»Brad: no me acuerdo de mucho, de cuando eramos novatos. Solo de las veces de cuando nos pagaban.

»Chloe: ahhhh, que mal fueron grandes momentos que pasamos en familia=decía divertida=y ademas ¿cuanto llevamos caminando? Ya me estoy cansado de este húmedo y ruidoso lugar.

»Brad: deja de quejarte que solo llevamos 40 minutos caminando.

»Chloe: aaabuurrriiidooo… =decía mientras se tumbaba cerca de un grueso tronco de árbol.

Entre regañadientes, siguieron caminando por el denso y húmedo Everfree, la falta de luz y la orquesta que producía la fauna del bosque, daba una inmensa sensación de inseguridad con cada paso que daban. Pero derrepente llegaron hasta una pared de ladrillos muy desgastada y llena de raíces, cual esta fue el alivio para los hermanos ya que era una sección de la muralla del castillo de las hermanas nobles y lugar donde recientemente se estrello el X47.

»Chloe: y colorín colorado esta tortura se acabado=decía divertida=y bien amigo, hacia donde?

»Kenway: 50 metros hacia al frente=decía mientras veía su pad en el brazo=apurence, alparecer se acerca una tormenta=decía mientras empezaba a trotar.

Los hermanos se dispusieron a seguirlo. Cuando rodearon la pared se sorprendieron a ver que al otro lado había un viejo y deteriorado castillo. Pero su mirada se fijo en una gran mantaraya metálica que estaba llena de raíces y musgo, parecía muy abollado y le faltaban placas de metal en algunos lugares, y justo aun lado estaba el joven humano observando detenidamente el objeto.

»Chloe: con que este es el famosisimo dron, del que no paran de hablar=decía apareciendo a un lado de Kenway.

»Kenway: si, es este=decía mientras observaba el accidentado dron.

»Brad: pues, garras a la obra muchachos, terminemos con esto antes de que llegue la tormenta=decía mientras se arrodillaba y abría una caja de herramientas=sebes, leí el manual de instrucciones y puedo decir con seguridad que puedo arreglarlo todo yo solo=decía mientras agarraba una llave inglesa.

»Chloe: a si señor ingeniero, entonces que es lo primero que tienes que hacer?=decía mientras tocaba desconfiada el dron.

»Brad: según lo que me dijo nuestro amigo y lo que decía el manual, tengo que quitar las armas y la computadora=decía algo presumido=cierto amigo… ¿Kenway?

El humano aun seguía con la mirada perdida hacia el castillo.

Esto ya se puede considerar un problema para los hermanos ya que Kenway estaba muy… inexpresivo y pesimista desde que eliminaron a esos sujetos en el desierto, siempre que le preguntaban como se sentía daba respuestas evasivas y se enojaba muy seguido, ademas lo único que decía siempre eran solo oraciones cortas y afirmaciones, en pocas palabras ya sufría del síndrome del Karma.

»Brad: =susurrando=oye Chloe.

»Chloe: sip=decía mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

»Brad: =susurrando=Kenway se a comportado muy raro desde ayer. Tu recuerdas que se debe hacer en caso de tener síndrome del Karma.

»Chloe =susurrando= emmm, era algo como despejar tu mente, haciendo algo tranquilo y aburrido.

»Brad: =susurrando= o eso es, que tal si lo convencemos de hacer una caminata por el bosque.

»Chloe: =susurrando= si, una caminata en el lugar mas peligroso de Equestria, donde puedes encontrar a las adorables manticoras que te comen vivo y las amistosas hidras que quieren despellejarte=decía con sarcasmo.

»Brad: =susurrando= ¡oye no seas así! O acaso te gusta verlo así de mal.

»Chloe: =susurrando= no es eso, es que acaso no ves donde estamos, es el bosque Everfree por Celestia, nuestro amigo lo puede atacar una manticora o algo peor=decía con una inusual severidad.

»Brad: =susurrando= tranquila el es un soldado entrenado, ademas va a llevar un arma, y sabes muy bien que con una ya eres casi el rey de este lugar.

»Chloe: =susurrando= bien… pero tu vas a ser el que lo dirá todo, ya que estoy muy aburrida para hablar=decía mientras se paraba=oye Kenway, Brad necesita hablar con tigo=decía en voz alta y a la vez guiñandole un ojo a Brad=suerte con tu amiguete hermanito.

En ese momento el humano se voltea hacia la pareja de hermanos con la pokerface causada por el síndrome del Karma.

»Kenway: y bien?

»Brad: ejem, te quería preguntar si… querías hacer una caminata por el bosque=decía algo inseguro.

»Kenway:…

»Brad: oye, necesitas despejar tu mente, as estado muy raro últimamente, y una caminata por el bosque lo solucionara todo=decía con una cálida sonrisa.

»Kenway: tu crees?

»Brad: sip=decía haciendo una sonrisa forzada=ademas necesitas un arma en caso que un animal te ataque.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, el humano miraba incrédulo hacia el dragón que con una sonrisa forzada esperaba que el humano aceptara su petición.

…

…

…

»Kenway: esta bien lo haré, si me e sentido muy raro últimamente y creo nesecitar despejar mi mente con esa caminata.

»Chloe: ufff ya era hora viejo.

»Brad: ¡Chloe! No seas así.

»Chloe: ahí, no seas amargado. Y Kenway que arma vas a llevar?

»Kenway: tranquilos llevo una KSG=decía dándose la vuelta en dirección a un puente colgante=solo esperenme hasta las 3pm. Si no vuelvo no duden en marcharse=decía con severidad mientras se disponía a cruzar el puente.

El puente se veía viejo y le faltaban unos tablones pero nada del otro mundo, ya del otro lado Kenway se había adentrado al bosque camino a poniville, el humano siguió la linea de un gran caudal que hiba en dirección hacia este poblado.

El camino junto al rió daba una serena tranquilidad. El sonido del agua se mezclaba con la sinfonía de la fauna del bosque, junto la flora extraña y animales no tan nuevos daba la autentica sensación de estar en un mundo extraterrestre.

Hasta al fin me siento libre de estos dos no es que los odie si no es que todo este tiempo e estado en compañía de alguno y no e tenido mucha privacidad que digamos. Pero pensando en otra cosa, ¿porque me dirijo a poniville? No es que quiera ver esos ponis de colores, si no quiero ver los alrededores ya que un UAV que mande aquí hace unas semanas indico que justo debajo de mis pies hay un gran yacimiento de crudo listo para ser extraído, pero el problema son esos ponis, el posible lugar de extracción esta muy cerca de poniville y de seguro odiarian ver este exuberante bosque lleno de concreto y refinerías, ademas lo que me dijo Brad que ellos son fieles creyentes en algo llamado la magia de la amistad, algo muy gay por supuesto, no quiero ni saber el infierno que pasan los chicos… es decir sementales en una sociedad con la población femenina por las nubes. Ojalá hubiera aparecido en otro país… quiero decir ¿reino? Mas masculino, como… la Tierra Dragón preferiblemente. Pero después de todo ¿donde esta la acción que esperaba? Alo único que le dispare fue a una lagartija engreída y su secuaces y que ademas hicieron que me resurgiera un trauma psicológico que ni me acuerdo y peor aun, que aparecí en un reino habitado por ponis de colores. Que suerte la mía hasta me da ganas de escribir una historia que se llame: El SEAL y los caballitos parlantes, se vendería como pan caliente entre las personas con un vació de personalidad. Jejeje almenos me queda algo de sentido del humor, aunque… sea un humor muy… malo.

»Kenway: ¡ACASO ESTE MALDITO BOSQUE NO TIENE ALGO GENIAL QUE…

El humano no se había fijado hasta donde había llegado.

Un acantilado.

Resbaló por el borde del barranco a una muerte segura, pero rápidamente el humano antes de caer al vació se agarro fuertemente de unas raíces que salían de una roca cercana, se veían delgadas pero prometedora mente fuertes.

»Kenway: parece que el destino me odia, pero a la vez me ama =decía mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su uniforme =espero que aun les quede batería= decía mientras sacaba unos guantes de adherencia electromagnética= y ahora ¿como me los pongo?

15 minutos después.

¡Por Dios! Si que fue un reto ponerse estos GAE

Kenway tenia literalmente las manos pegadas a la pared del acantilado, no se había movido de ahí ya que tenia una buena vista paronamica de poniville.

»Kenway: bonito lugar, seria una lastima contaminar el aire con desechos de refineria=decía mientras se disponían a subir el borde del acantilado, pero…

El inconfundible sonido de cascos sobre la roca se podía oir desde arriba del acantilado y para colmo se podía notar que eran muchos.

»Kenway =susurrando= ¡rayos! Porque justo en este momento los ponis tienen que venir a joderme.

Pero en ese instante el sonido se detiene.

»Kenway: =susurrando= ¿y ahora que?

…

…

…

»¿?: buenas tardes, señor Almagro, que lo trae por aquí=decía una calmada voz femenina.

»¿?: buenas, alcaldesa Mare, e venido aquí para tratar asuntos de negocios, o mas bien asuntos de Níger eques=decía una voz grave y sisiante.

¿Negocios? En medio de un bosque lleno de criaturas peligrosas. ¿Alcaldesa Mare? Alparecer es importante y a la vez sospechoso ¿Níger Eques? que clase de nombre es ese… Bueno, ahora ¿como salgo de este embrollo? Quizás tenga que esperar que se vallan…

»Alcaldesa Mare: y de que asunto quiere hablar el señor Níger?

»Sr. Almagro: es sobre algo llamado 220. Es un mineral que el señor Níger quiere usar para algo especial.

»Alcaldesa Mare: ¿y le dijo que era eso, especial?

»Sr. Almagro: no, no me dijo, ademas ya sabe como es el, un líder muy callado y muy serio jejeje. Emm voy a dejar a mis chicos aquí para que inspeccionen el lugar, si no le importa.

»Alcaldesa Mare: no ahí problema, solo eviten a los habitantes del pueblo, no quiero que salgan rumores sobre actividad extraña en el bosque.

»Sr. Almagro: o si, esos ponis son muy curiosos, mis chicos ya saben que hacer en caso que estén comprometidos=decía mientra su voz se hacia mas distante.

»Alcaldesa Mare: que tal si le invito un café=decía mientras su voz se hacia mucho mas distante.

»Sr. Almagro: bien te sigo.

Aun se podía escuchar unos inentendibles murmullos y pisadas de cascos a la distancia que poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo en la espesura del bosque, hasta que de pronto se vuelve a escuchas la inconfundible orquesta que hacían las criaturas del bosque

¿220? Nunca antes había oído hablar de ese mineral y eso que estudie geología, y alparecer van abrir una especie de mina en este lugar. ¡Genial! otro problema para la perforación,

»¿?: ya olleron al Sr. Almagro, quiero que inspeccionen cada metro cuadrado de este lugar, para entonces comenzar la perforación=le decía una ronca voz aparentemente a otros individuos.

Rayos ahora como salgo de… esperen un momento ¿perforación? Que rayos van a extraer… maldición a cada momento esto se complica mas, debo averiguar que es el 220, me suena que es algo peligroso… pero encerio, debo salir de aquí antes de que se acabe la batería de mis GAE o peor aun si…

»¿?: ¡Jefe! Venga a ver esto.

¡MALDICIÓN!

Justo en el borde del acantilado se asomaba alo que alparecer era un joven poni unicornio color azul marino y melena verde, momentos después a su lado aparece uno de esos perros con chaqueta que según Brad se llaman diamond dog, estos me miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

»Diamond dog: =volteandose hacia atrás=¡un insurgente! Atrapenlo.

Kenway al ver que estaba comprometido, rápidamente subió los 4 metros que le restaban para llegar al borde de el acantilado. Ya arriba, toda las ganas de escapar de ahí se fueron al suelo.

»Kenway: ¿porque?=decía al ver que estaba completamente rodeado por una mezcla de ponis y dragones.

»Diamond dog: valla, valla, valla, alparecer Diego tenia razón, y yo pensaba que la perdida de sangre lo había vuelto loco=decía mientras hacia señas al unicornio que me vio.

No puedo dejar que me atrapen, quiero ver a Brad denuevo, prometió que me va ayudar a conquistar a su hermana (zoofilico). Ademas debo cumplir mi misión de 8 malditos años que me asignó el USSOCOM.

Gracias Raúl Menéndez, por haber jodido el proyecto y hacer (sin querer) que me condenen a este maldito lugar dominado por ponis de colores que al parecer no son del todo "amistosos" como me dijeron, almenos espero que no me maten…

»Kenway: hola… este… creo que aun tengo los síntomas del Karma, pero… no me voy a dejar atrapar de unos bandoleros como ustedes=decía mientras llevaba su mano hacia su espalda y después le apuntaba a sus futuros captores con una ¿raíz?= ¡pero que rayos! ¿Donde esta mi KSG?

En ese instante todos los individuos se comenzaron a ver entre si, y de un momento a otro…

»Diamond dog: acaso tu… jejeje JaJaJAJAJA

»Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

¡Demonios! Esto es… tan humillante, iba a… a… a herirlos con una… ¡raíz!

Kenway volteo a ver hacia abajo y para su sorpresa, en el fondo del acantilado había un bulto negro alargado que no era nada mas ni nada menos que la KSG, que al parecer se había zafado cuando se resbaló por el borde de la cornisa.

»Diamond dog: jejeje… ibas a herirnos con una raíz? Oye Zim =le decía al unicornio de melena verde= hazlo.

¡Dios! Que hago… esperen un momento tengo el uniforme de los SEALs eso quiere decir que tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga

Mientras el unicornio de melena verde se colocaba en pocisión y hacia que su cuerno brillaba. Kenway rápidamente se puso en el borde del acantilado mientras desesperadamente buscaba un botón en el costado derecho de su traje.

»Kenway: adiós malditos bandoleros =decía mientras se le desplegaban unas membranas entre sus brazos y su cuerpo y a la vez entre las piernas.

Justo en ese momento el humano se dispuso a saltar el acantilado, ya preparado para escapar de esos "malhechores" pero algo que no se espero estaba por suceder.

¡Genial! E hecho una salida de películas, pero que extraño no siento el viento rozando mi cara ni tampoco me estoy… ¿¡moviendo!?

»Diamond dog: ¡wow! Pero que mono tan extraño.

»Kenway: ¿¡pero que demonios!? =decía asombrado.

Kenway solo se había movido 2 metros del borde del acantilado, mientras que estaba flotando rodeado por una extraña aura de color marrón que al parecer era producida por el unicornio peli verde.

»Diamond dog: jejeje alparecer este chango nunca a visto la magia =decía mientras le hacia señas al unicornio que alparecer estaba muy concentrado.

En ese instante Kenway sintió como era traído hacia atrás.

Ahí no ahora de esta no me voy a poder escapar, ahora si que la cague… ¡maldición! Espero que no me pase como cuando era un niño donde otros bandoleros casi me violan… pero esta vez nadie vendrá a salvarme.

El humano no se había dado cuenta que lo habían posado ya en el suelo, aun rodeado por el aura marrón del poni azulado, el diamond dog que alparecer era el líder del grupo se acerco hacia el humano con una marcada expresión de incredulidad.

»Diamond dog: hace mucho que no veía a una criatura como tu=decía sacando de los pensamientos al humano.

»Kenway: ¿que me va hacer? Malditos bandidos=decía tratando inútilmente de zafarse del agarre mágico.

¿Porque le dije a mis amigos que no me buscaran? De seguro no lo harán… y no creo que me vallan a buscar…. Alparecer no me van a dejar ir fácil, voy a tener que seguirles la corriente para en el mas mínimo descuido escapar. Suena fácil, pero no lo es.

»Diamond dog: jujuju, alparecer tienes una sucia boca. Solo no hables así frente una autoridad, si quieres conservar tu vida =decía dándose la vuelta.

»Kenway: ¿que autoridad? Maldita mascota de cir…

En ese instante el diamond dog se volteo hacia el humano propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente.

Momentos después este se voltea con una sonrisa hacia los demás secuaces.

»Diamond dog: quiero que lo pongan en una carreta y lo lleven a my Zabili, ahí el Sr. Almagro sabrá que hacer, y si se despierta, ponganlo a dormir, pero no lo maten =decía mientras se acercaba al unicornio azul= buen trabajo muchacho, llevalo a la carreta.

»Unicornio: si Sr. Rocket =decía mientras comenzaba a cargar al humano con su magia= ¿que le van hacer cuando lleguemos a my Zabili?

»Diamond dog: tu tranquilo el esta en las garras de…

Semper Fidelis…

…

…

…

…

…

…

2 horas después

"Empaquetar"

3 de noviembre - 15:18

Cap. Brad furea

P.M.C

Everfree, Equestria

…

…

…

¿Que rayos estará haciendo ese humano? Espero que no halla saltado de un acantilado o se lo halla comido una manticora… pero después de todo el es un SEAL, los mejor entrenados ademas lleva un arma ¿que le podrá pasar? También nos dijo que lo esperáramos hasta la 3pm y ya son las 03:20pm. Espero que no este muerto porque después de todo le dije que le hiba ayudar a tener oportunidad con Chloe, pero alparecer ella lo ve como un gran amigo y dudo que sienta algo mas allá que amistad…

Nunca espere encontrarme con una criatura de otra dimensión en unos de los lugares mas inhóspitos de Equestria, y que su especie alparecer es la mas bélica que allá visto jamas y a la vez que tengan un "buen corazón"… bueno casi, hasta creo que desafiarian el poder de celestia o de los elementos de la armonía, pero Kenway me dijo que eso no va ocurrir, ademas dijo: **¿que especie de loco se enfrentaría a ponis de colores que te darían diabetes con solo verlos?** No entendí lo ultimo que dijo pero almenos supe lo que quiso decir.

Dejando todo eso de lado, ya desmantele el X47 sin ningún problema y sin ninguna ayuda de Chloe, solo me tarde dos horas en desarmarlo pero ocurrió algo que no tenia previsto ¿como hiba a llevarlo hasta el VTOL atraves de todo este bosque? Bueno después de 1 hora de caídas, golpes y un ataque de manticora que logre detener con mi AN-94 pude llegar hasta el VTOL y de ahí llevarlo hasta el castillo para llevarnos el UCAV.

Y ahora me ven aquí, sentado en el puesto de piloto de este VTOL de carga, listo para irnos, pero no podemos gracias a una cosa…

»Brad: olle Chloe ¡no toques eso! =le decía a su hermana que por primera vez estaba en asiento de copiloto, y que alparecer no se podía resistir a tocar los brillantes botones del tablero de vuelo.

»Chloe: ahí… no seas amargado, ademas no me puedo resistir a tocar estas cosas tan llamativas =decía mientras hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos= ademas, donde esta Kenway? Se supone que debería haber llegado a las 3pm y ya son las 03:40 ¿no deberíamos estar camino a San Palomino?

»Brad: acaso piensas dejarlo aquí? En el bosque mas peligroso de Equestria donde quizás en este momento este apunto de morir =decía con severidad y preocupación.

»Chloe: no, no lo digo por eso si no que el nos dijo que nos fuéramos a las 3pm en caso de que no llegara.

»Brad: tienes razón, teníamos que habernos ido, pero el nos salvo de morir en el desierto, y ¿si esta en peligro su vida?

»Chloe: pero y si no.

»Brad: no lo se, solo es que no quisiera dejar a nadie atrás.

»Chloe: ufff, es tu decisión si lo buscamos o no, esto es demasiado complicado para mi =decía mientras se inclinaba en su silla y subía sus pies al tablero de controles.

Odio admitirlo pero Chloe tiene razón, es mi decisión, largarnos de aquí o ir a buscar a Kenway. Si no lo hago quizás me arrepienta y si lo hago quizás Kenway se enoje conmigo por no seguir una orden, ademas que cosas le pueden pasar a alguien que no tiene el control de sus emociones.

»Chloe: y bien, ¿que decidiste?

»Brad: bueno… no lo se quizás…

»Chloe: ¡ahí! Basta de rodeos dilo de una vez, no aguanto mas este aburrimiento =decía alterada.

»Brad: esta bien, esta bien, decidí lo que creo que es mejor para el grupo. Nosotros…

…

…

…

XXX

¡WOW! Hola gente, y esto es algo que bastante gente me a estado preguntando me han estado preguntado.

Si has jugado la campaña de Call of duty: Black Ops 2. Sabrás que en ciertas partes del juego tendrás que tomar una decisión que afectara considerablemente el final del juego.

Esto es lo que va a pasar ahora…

Decidan con Sumo cuidado, ya que el destino de la historia esta en sus cascos… ejem, ejem, manos.

-X: ir por el sargento.

-O: seguir la orden del humano y regresar al desierto.

Imagínense que tienen el control de una PS3 por eso pong son los que se toman las decisiones en el juego.

…

…

…

Si no deciden, la historia se atrasará por su culpa.

Tienen hasta el jueves 23 de septiembre para decidir.

Bueno después de todo ¿le gusto el capitulo?

Fue experimental lo de la canción, ¿lo hice bien?

¿Descubrieron la referencia a Cordis die?

Puse mas referencias, pero descubranla ustedes mismos.

No sean tímidas, pongan comentarios, no voy a pagarles atraves de la pantalla, no muerdo.

Bueno. Lamento decirles que…

Quiero publicar otra historia pero.

Esa atrasará esto. Por eso no lo haré hasta acabar con este. Y también sera de otro Call of Duty pero eso es Spoiler así que olvidense de eso.

En el siguiente capitulo voy a usar el nombre del prota no el apellido que ya me tiene un huevo roto tanto escribirlo.

Bueno sin mas que decir

Chau.


	6. el unico dia sencillo… fue ayer

Capitulo 6: El único día sencillo… fue ayer.

Hola gente como están (espero que bien) lamento la demora es que las tareas y el colegio es primero.

pero cuando te metes a fanfiction tu deber es servir a los lectores.

Como sabrán en el capitulo anterior deje una toma de decisiones y era mas que obvio cual ganaría.

Como dije antes, cada elección hará que el destino del la historia cambie radicalmente, para uno bueno (si deciden bien) para uno malo (si deciden mal) o un destino algo complicado (si deciden entre mal y bien).

Esas decisiones no saldrán en todos los capítulos, solo en partes claves.

¿Que hubiera pasado en caso de que se tomara la otra? Bueno eso lo responderé al final de este fic (espero)

Como dije antes, ya no voy a usar el apellido Kenway si no el nombre del humano Logan ya que es mas fácil de escribir y leer.

Sin mas palabrería aquí la historia.

XXX

"La venganza es como un fantasma, acaba con cada hombre que toca. Su sed es insaciable. Hasta que el último hombre en pie caiga. Quizá puedas destruirme, pero en algún momento la bestia irá a por ti.

 **-Vladimir Makarov**

…

…

…

…

¿?

¿?-¿?

Sgt. Logan Kenway

Navy SEALs

¿?

En un pasillo iluminado por el fuego de las antorchas, donde un pesado aire de angustia y estrés abundaba, pero un incesante retumbar de pasos hacia olvidar lo mencionado donde un peculiar dragón amarillo caminaba sin desagrado cargando a un ser bípedo cual ignorante de su destino yacía colgado de la espalda del gran reptil amarillo, a este se le notaba una cara de cansancio mientras arrastraba al extraño ser hacia su próxima guarida.

Pero de un momento a otro el gran reptil se detiene frente a una metálica y desgastada puerta gris, cual momentos después el dragón posa su carga cuidadosamente sobre el frío suelo del pasillo, después de un rato de buscar la llave correcta para abrir la puerta estaba listo para dejar al humano dentro pero primero tenia que hacer algo muy importante.

»Dragón: vamos, levántate raro =decía mientras lo sacudía fuertemente en el suelo.

Solo basto sacudirlo por unos segundos para que Logan abriera los ojos y momentos después este mostrara una mirada confundida.

El dragón sonrió por que su técnica dio resultado mientras se disponía a empujar la puerta cual esta hacia un chirriante y metálico sonido mientras se abría.

Cuando estuvo abierta en su totalidad se podía ver que el interior estaba oscuro y muy silencioso ademas al fondo se podía notar una pequeña ventana de barrotes de donde corría una fría corriente de aire mañanero.

El dragón solo agarro al humano por el uniforme y lo metió de golpe al interior de la celda, tan fuerte que llego al fondo de la misma golpeándose con la pared en el acto.

»Dragón: espero que tengas una buena estadía ya que sera muy larga =decía mientras cerraba la puerta de la celda y se marchaba de ahí.

El humano estaba muy confundido olvidando el dolor del golpe que se dio contra la pared y tratando de recordar como de un momento estar en el bosque mas raro y en otro aparecer en una fría y oscura celda, es algo difícil de procesar

»Logan: *cof*cof*cof* =tosia mientras se sentaba dificultosamente= ¿don… donde es…toy? =decía con dificultad mientras se recuperaba del golpe contra la pared

¿¡Como rayos!? Aparecí en este lugar. Solo recuerdo a ese diamond dog dándome un golpe y… ¡nada mas! Sabe dios que me han hecho estos tíos, espero que no hallan experimentado… cosas con migo

»Logan: *ARG*

Y otra vez un dragón viene a joderme el día… ¿no parece suficiente que este enamorado de una y soy amigo de otro? Bueno pero el destino manda, verdad.

Logan dificultosamente se ponía de pie mientras observaba a su alrededor, no se podía distinguir mucho porque la oscuridad reinaba en aquella celda. La única luz venia de una pequeña ventana, que del otro lado se podía apreciar una impresionante y fría tundra con grande montañas nevadas en el horizonte.

»Logan: ¿donde rayos estoy? ¿Que es este lugar?

Muchas preguntas que nadie le respondería se amontonaban en la mente del joven soldado, poco a poco la preocupación le invadía y de un momento a otro se convertía en un penetrante e inexplicable miedo.

Al otro lado de la ventana el sol ascendía lentamente sobre la inclemente tundra.

»Logan: Rayos… espero que ese tipo no tenga razón, sobre mi larga estadía =decía mientras se dejaba caer en pocisión fetal sobre el suelo.

¡Maldición! Encerio la cague y con ganas, me deje atrapar de unos criminales exóticos. ¿Que harán conmigo? Lo mas seguro es que… me ven… venderán a un circo o me abran para estudiarme… eso serio lo peor.

Dentro de la celda ya se podía apreciar casi en su totalidad y el humano pudo notar que habían dos camas de bloque en cada extremo de la habitación pero algo que le llamaba mucho la atención era un bulto en unas de las camas.

»Logan: ¡pero que demonios! =decía mientras olvidaba sus miedos y daba paso a la insaciable curiosidad.

Una inseguridad y curiosidad era lo que invadía al joven humano mientras poco a poco se acercaba al extraño bulto que yacía en una de las camas. Cuando estaba a tan solo un metro se hacia distinguibles una tenue y lenta respiración respiración, lo que haceguraba que era una especie de criatura. En ese momento Logan acerco su brazo hacia la "criatura" y de un momento a otro esta comenzó a moverse frenéticamente mientras que Logan aterrorizado hullo a una esquina del la celda.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no ¿que hice? Acabo de despertar a un… no se pero creo que no va a estar feliz de verme en este lugar, solo espero que no me coma o me mate…

La criatura se había movido asta estar sentada sobre el borde de la cama, tenia pelaje castaño y lo demás no se podía notar porque aun estaba cubierto por las sabanas blancas que lo envolvían.

»¿?: BUUUUAAAAHHHH =dio un largo bostezo mientras estiraba sus patas delanteras que terminaban en ¿dedos?

»Logan: emm, hola… =decía con una nerviosa sonrisa.

El ser se quedo congelado mirando directamente al humano. Logan no podía mirarle la cara ya que estaba cubierta por la sabana, esto lo hacia sentirse algo confundido. Pero de un momento la criatura se paro derrepente y se puso en posición de defensa mientras aun seguía cubierta por la larga sabana blanca que lo cubría, se podía ver que era del mismo tamaño que Logan. El humano se sintió bastante intimidado por esa acción, pero el estaba entrenado para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo si era necesario y una simple criatura no debe intimidarlo. Momentos después el humano también se coloca en pocisión de ataque. Los dos tenían una mirada seria aunque no se pudiera apreciar la de la criatura, en ese instante se podía notar la tensión en el aire cual no se rompería hasta que alguien hablara.

»Logan: emm… tranquilo, no resolvamos las cosas con los golpes, no vine para hacerte daño =decía tratando de sonar lo mas serio posible aunque se le podía sentir el tenue aire de preocupación en su voz.

Extrañamente la criatura se tranquilizó un poco con lo mencionado pero aun seguía en pocisión de defensa y algo insegura de lo que el humano acababa de decir.

»¿?: ¿quien eres? =decía con una extraña voz de chica.

El humano aun no se tragaba que en esta realidad muchas criaturas hablaban, pero lo que lo sorprendió bastante fue que su tono de voz fuera femenino. Alparecer la criatura era una hembra.

»Logan: emm, yo soy un… humano y acaso sabes donde estoy? =decía con cierto alivio.

El humano esperaba una reacción como: ¿un que…? O ¿que rayos es un humano? Pero recibió algo muy diferente.

»¿?: =facepalm= eso ya lo se, niño y te pregunte como te llamabas no tu especie. Ademas estas en una especie de mina-prision en las cercanías al Imperio de Cristal.

Esta respuesta hizo que Logan se confundiera a un nuevo nivel ¿como "ella" sabia que era un humano? ¿Mina-prision En las cercanías al imperio de Cristal? esto ya se estaba poniendo demasiado confuso.

»Logan: ¿mina-prision?

»¿?: si, si como una especie de gulag. Pero respondeme de una ves por todas =decía levemente disgustada

»Logan: este… me llamo Logan Kenway… y soy un soldado. Y… ¿como t… te llamas tu? =decía dudoso.

La criatura al escuchar esto se calmo de apoco y dejo su pose agresiva por una normal y serena.

»¿?: yo… soy… Jane Westbrook y también soy una… soldado

Jane, bonito nombre eso confirma la voz aguda… ¡espera un momento! ¿Soldado?

»Logan: ¿soldado?

»Jane: este sip, soy una soldado como tu.

»Logan: espera, no se que eres, me podrías decir cual es tu especie =decía mas tranquilo.

Ella solo se cruzo de brazos y bajo la cabeza.

»Jane: ¿acaso estas ciego?

»Logan: ¿Que? Si no te puedo ver por esa sabana que cubre todo tu cuerpo =decía mientras le señalaba a ella la sabana que la cubría.

»Jane: ups…

La chica solo procedió a quitarse la manta que la cubría para entonces revelar que era una…

»Logan: u… u… u… una hu… hu… hu… ¿¡HUMANA!? =decía mientras tenia la boca abierta

Si…, era una chica humana de 1.75 con un largo cabello castaño de piel blanca, ojos negros. No era nada fea, solo se podía apreciar que estaba cubierta de polvo y traía una ropa muy desgastada y sucia.

»Jane: shhh, deja de hacer ruido compañero que los guardias de esta sección no son nada amables.

Eso ¿como es posible? Se supone que yo vendría solo a esta misión pero ¿que hace una chica en un lugar como este? ¿Como llego aquí? Maldición… mi cabeza va explotar.

»Jane: ahora dime compañero ¿como llegaste aquí? =decía mientra se sentaba en la cama.

»Logan: yo… yo… yo… este… yo…

»Jane: Tranquilo compañero, se que es chocante ver a otro humano en este lugar donde se supone que no existen. Pero dejando eso de lado, tranquilisate, sientate, toma aire y dime como llegaste aquí.

El joven humano indeciso y confundido hizo al pie de la letra lo que Jane dijo.

»Logan: ufff. Emm, yo no se por donde empezar.

»Jane: tu tranquilo, solo di lo principal y luego yo te diré como llegue aquí =decía con una sonrisa calmada al final.

Esto pareció convencer a Logan lo suficiente para querer contarle a esta chica información "confidencial" sobre la misión que se estaba ejecutando en ese lugar, ademas hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con otro humano y aun mas que no hablaba con otra chica que no fuera Hallen.

»Logan: esta bien… todo lo que te voy a contar es real y confidencial…. Hace dos meses me asignaron una misión que consistía en viajar a otra realidad en busca de petroleo ya que en la tierra se había "acabado". Cuando llegue aquí me tope con dos dragones amistosos que casi mueren en el desierto, logre entablar una amistad con ellos y un par de días después envié un UCAV a un bos…

»Jane: espera un momento, ¿viniste solo? O con alguna especie de herramientas de investigación.

»Logan: este si, me mandaron con 4 hangares "pequeños". Dos tienen armamento uno tiene aeronaves y el ultimo es donde vivo =decía pensativo

»Jane: ¿aeronaves? ¿Cuantas son? =decía con una gran sonrisa casi perturbadora.

»Logan: bueno… son como dos F/A-38 un VTOL de carga y otro de ataque, 3 UCAV y 4 UAV… y un par de cosillas mas. .

»Jane: =la gran sonrisa que tenia fue cambiada al instante, a una mueca de disgusto= nada mas =decía cortante

»Logan: que esperabas de las aeronaves, son muy grandes y ademas esto es una misión investigación se supone que este lugar seria pacífico pero… almenos ahí otro hangar lleno de armas de fuego.

»Jane: ok ya entendí, así que no tienes que darme un casi seguro sermón pero… =decía nostálgica por alguna razón.

»Logan: emm, pasa algo?

»Jane: no, no pasa nada, ¿en donde habíamos quedado?

»Logan: ¡o si! Cuando envié un UCAV a un bosque llamado Everfree, este entro en perdida y se estrello de una forma que todavía no entiendo. Días después me di cuenta que no podía viajar solo y entrene a mis amigos dragones para ir a buscarlo conmigo. El día de la búsqueda decidí hacer una caminata por el bosque y llegue hasta un acantilado donde por poco caigo al vació si no me hubiera agarrado de una raíz. Cuando estuve colgado pude escuchar individuos aproximándose lentamente, momentos después escuche como hablaban de cosas como… Níger Eques, 220 y cosas así. luego de unos minutos me descubrieron y atraparon y lo otro es historia.

La chica alparecer había entendido todo mientras mostraba una mirada seria que intimidarian a muchos.

»Jane: oye compañero, acaso tu sabes si… fue el gobierno que te mando aquí o ahí alguien mas?

»Logan: emm… ¿que quieres decir?

»Jane: acaso no te has preguntado quien maneja todo el petroleo del mundo.

El humano negó con la cabeza algo dudoso de hacia donde llegaría esto.

»Jane: eso pensaba.… Sabes ahí muchas empresas que extraen el petroleo y con este se llenan sus bolsillos, mientras su producto estrella, hace que el mundo se muera poco a poco cada día. Pero su peor pesadilla sera cuando este se acabe y ya no habrá bolsillos que llenar. Quizás por eso te mandaron aquí porque ellos estaban desesperados, ya que su imperio de petroleo se derrumbaria, y como sus bolsillos son mas importantes que la gente…

Aunque suene muy hipi ella tiene razón, el documento que me entregaron no tenia el sello presidencial ni nada de eso, tampoco vi a ninguna figura política mientras me preparaba para venir aquí, quizás… quizás eso sea verdad y solo me mandaron aquí para salvar a millonarios de la bancarrota total y no a las personas que sufren cada día por los derrames y el calentamiento global.

»Jane: bien me toca contarte… ¿chico? =le decía al joven que humano aun estaba sumido en sus profundos pensamientos= ¡oye! ¿Estas ahí?

»Logan: o, ummm, pasa algo? =decía saliendo repentinamente de su meditación.

»Jane: como dije antes, tu contaste tu historia ahora me toca ami =decía con una voz notablemente triste= y por cierto ¿que año es?

»Logan: emm, 2025 =decía extrañado por la pregunta.

»Jane: ¡Dios! Como pasa el tiempo =decía sorprendida mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.

»Logan: acaso tu recuerdas que año era antes de que te metieran aquí? =decía tímido

»Jane: si, era… como… 2011 =decía tratando de recordar.

»Logan: ¡2011! =decía tan sorprendido que había olvidado su timidez hacia su compañera= encerio me tienes que decirme como fue que llegaste aquí =decía eufórico.

Solo basto una mirada fulminante de parte de Jane para hacer que Logan se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y que después este se le encendiera un fuerte sonrojo.

»Logan: yo… yo… lo siento =decía sonrojado.

»Jane: ya tranquilo muchacho, no pasa nada.

»Logan: Emm… donde nos habíamos quedado? =decía aun sonrojado mientras se sentaba en el frío suelo de la celda.

»Jane: o si como decía. En el 2011 para ser mas específicos hace 14 años yo estaba en una misión…

…

…

…

 **FLASHBACK**

…

…

¿?

Día 3 - 18:01

Sgto. Jane Westbrook

3ra Fuerza de asalto de la U.S.M.C

En el atardecer de un caluroso e inclemente desierto, en donde yacía una gran ciudad cercana a la costa, donde cada vestigio de paz fue eliminado por el ruidoso zumbido del motor de un jet que se dirigía a una ciudad donde el fuego y el odio estaban presentes en cada esquina, gracias al asedio de un poderoso ejercito que no se detendrian con nada.

A las afueras de la ciudad, donde una gran movilización de vehículos que se dirigían a la furiosa batalla donde muchos de estos no verán un nuevo día. En en un lav-25 que salia de un rió cercano, cual se destacaba del resto por ser unos de los pocos anfibios en esta batalla y que en unos de sus costados estaba pintado un reno caricaturesco con guantes de boxeo y que justo debajo tenia escrito Buttom Riders…

»Conductor: 1 minuto para llegar al objetivo. Ademas el mando indica que ahí una posibilidad de una cabeza nuclear en la ciudad, así que estamos contra el tiempo.

Dentro del vehiculo ademas del conductor habian 4 soldado que en cada hombro tenia el logo de Marins.

»¿?: huuy eso sueno muy feo =decía un soldado de tes blanca, que en su casco estaba escrito Hudson, que alparecer era su nombre.

»¿?: no seas llorón Hudson, almenos lucharemos para vivir otro día =decía un soldado de tes mestiza, que en su casco estaba escrito Campos cual era su nombre.

»¿?: solo concentrense en la misión y el encargo que nos puso el general =decía un soldado de tes morena, que en su casco tenia escrito Burns.

En eso todos los presentes voltearon a ver a un soldado mas bajo y curvilineo que los demás. Este no era nada mas y nada menos que Jane, la joven soldado se veía con una mirada fría y calculadora mientras ignoraba las miradas de sus compañeros que se posaban sobre ella.

»Hudson: aun no entiendo como el general dejo que una chica viniera a esta batalla?

»Campos: la valentía y el honor de una batalla no tiene genero alguno =decía en modo de poesía.

»Hudson: cuando rayos vas a dejar de ser un maldito emo.

»Burns: ya callense la boca =en ese instante los dos soldados dejaron de discutir como críos y fijaban su mirada a Burns= esa chica que ven ahí =decía señalando a Jane= paso el entrenamiento de los marines de menos intentos que cualquiera y ademas la palabra del general es ley así que no quiero ningún comentario mas =decía con severidad.

Campos solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Hudson tenia una marcada expresión de desagrado.

»Conductor: bien, damas y caballeros ya hemos llegado al punto de despliegue =decía mientras la parte trasera del lav se abría y los soldados se preparaban para salir.

»Burns: ¡aquí vamos! =decía mientras los 4 soldados se disponían a salir.

Afuera era un bazar de tamaño medio donde se podía sentir el pesado aire de muerte y miseria que se mezclaba con la sinfonía de los disparos y explosiones que retumbaban en cada rincón de la ciudad. A donde se mirara se podían apreciar varios autos en llamas y algunos cuerpos de civiles en en suelo, pero lo mas extraño es que no había ninguna señal de los OpFors.

»Hudson: pero que… ¿donde esta la acción? =decía confundido mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

»Burns: agradece que no han puesto una bala en su cabeza soldado =decía con severidad mientras tomaba su radio = Crosby, hacia donde tenemos que ir?

»Conductor (radio): su misión es en un sitio llamado allssuq alkabir, que esta a 300 metros de aquí, el objetivo es resguardar a un supermercado de una tropa de soldados del ejercito de Al-assad que se dirigen hacia allí =decía el conductor del lav que alparecer se llama Crosby= tomen el camino por los callejones, es mas rápido yo tomare el camino largo así que deseenme suerte.

»Burns: bien ya Olleron, tenemos que ir a resguardar a ese supermercado.

Los demás soldado solo asintieron y comenzaron a trotar hacia uno de los callejones cercanos, justo en la cola trotaban unas de las pocas mujeres que estaba en esa batalla, se veía decidida mientras seguía a su grupo con una versátil M4A1 entre sus manos.

»Jane: entonces iremos de compras verdad =era la primera vez que hablaba y esto sorprendió mucho a sus compañeros de equipo.

»Campos: emm, este se podría decir que si ya que vamos a un supermercado =decía mientras seguían trotando por un estrecho y oscuro callejón.

»Hudson: oye, ¿porque te uniste al ejercito? Una chica no debería estar aquí =al decir esto Burns que alparecer era el líder del equipo le dio una mirada severa al pobre chico que ahora quería que se lo tragará la tierra.

»Burns: tranquila sargento, este crió algunas veces es muy irrespetuoso =decía mientras aun le daba una mirada fulminante a Hudson y al mismo tiempo seguían trotando por el callejón.

»Jane: no pasa nada capitán. Ademas me uní porque toda mi familia estuvieron alguna vez sirviendo a mi país, especialmente mi hermano que hace unos días me entere que paso los entrenamientos de admisión de la Delta Force =decía con cierto aire de orgullo al final.

»Burns: bien, y… como se llamaba tu hermano y cual es su superior.

»Jane: mi hermano se llama, Derek Westbrook y esta al mando de un tal… ¿Sandman? =decía algo indecisa.

»Burns: escuadrilla Metal…

»Jane: ¿lo conoce?

»Burns: exacto sargento, y me sorprende que allá escogido a un novato. Alparecer ese hermano sullo tenia algo que le llamo la atención.

»Jane: jejeje, gracias.

»Campos: lamento interrumpirles la linda conversación pero alparecer ese es el supermercado que nos mandaron a defender.

Los dos soldados que venían platicando no se habían percatado que ya habían llegado al final del callejón hacia una carretera llena de agujeros y autos en llamas donde al otro lado de esta estaba un gran edificio con un cartel que decía Almahbal que no era nada mas ni nada menos que el supermercado que había que defender.

»Burns: bien, hemos llegado al objetivo y no ahí señales de la OpFors =decía mientras que buscaba movimiento con la mira de su arma.

»Jane: alparecer llegamos antes que esos tíos.

»Hudson: emm, ¿señor que hacemos?

»Burns: vallamos a ver que es lo que quieren esos soldados y quizás darles una cálida bienvenida =decía mientras se paraba y sus homólogos hacían lo mismo= recuerden que en esa carretera somos bunerables al fuego enemigo así que mucho cuidados señores, la muerte podía a estar ala vuelta de la esquina.

Burns fue el primero en comenzar a cruzar, seguido por Hudson y Campos en la cola estaba Jane.

El corto camino hacia el edificio estaba lleno de escombros y autos destruidos, muchos de estos vehículos tenían en su interior bultos carbonizados que en algún momento estuvieron vivos, mas adelante y para el horror del equipo la carretera tenia los cuerpos de algunos civiles y OpFors, el pestilente olor a muerte y carne quemada estaba en el aire, a muchos de los cuerpos le faltaba partes o tenían agujeros de balas.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado de la carretera, el escenario no era el mejor, a un lado de la puerta había una gran mancha de sangre y debajo estaban dos irreconocibles bultos ensangrentados.

»Hudson: ¡Dios! Pobre gente =decía mientras quitaba la cara.

»Burns: teniente Jane, abra la puerta

La teniente tratando de ignorar la tétrica escena se dirigió a la puerta del supermercado para entonces proceder a abrirla. La puerta solo era de vidrio como las de gasolinera era sorprendente ver que no estaba rota. Ya abierta se podía apreciar que el interior era espacioso y los estantes de comida estaban caídos o vacíos, los mostradores estaban con agujeros de bala y en la blanca cerámica del piso habían manchas de sangre, pero ninguna señal de las OpFors.

»Campos: ese ejercito de Al-assad no les importa nada =decía mientras evadia algunos cuerpos de civiles.

»Burns: solo… traten de ignorar los cadáveres… y concentrense en la misión =decía algo perturbado mientras tomaba la radio= aquí Buttom 0-1 ya hemos llegado al supermercado, ¿cual es el objetivo? Cambio.

»Mando (radio): buttom 0-1 el objetivo es defender el supermercado del ejercito de Al-assad que buscan recuperar una carga amistosa que callo en el techo del edificio, cambio.

»Burns: entendido señor =decía guardando su radio= ya olleron señores tenemos que ir al techo del supermercado a defender una carga.

»Jane: señor, por hay esta la escalera =decía mientras señalaba una escalera que solo era para personal autorizado =de seguro lleva a la azotea.

»Burns: preparados señores, siento que nos espera algo inusual =decía mientras se disponía a llagar a las escalera.

Los demás soldados se dispusieron a seguir a Burns. El tramo de las escaleras no era tan largo y lo mejor era que no había ningún cadáver a la vista pero aun seguía el pestilente olor a muerte que llegaba desde abajo.

Solo una puerta los separaba de la azotea cual estaba con varios agujeros de bala y se podía sentir un leve olor a quemado.

»Burns: señor Campos, abra la puerta.

Campos solo asintió y rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta cual estaba algo atorada, alparecer no se había abierto en mucho tiempo, solo un poco de esfuerzo y la puerta se partió por las bisagras y callo al otro lado.

En la azotea se podía apreciar que un helicóptero se había estrellado ahí, para ser mas especificó un chinook. Estaba partido a la mitad, no había señales de la cabina pero si del área de carga. Habían algunas cajas de municiones y de suministros tirados alrededor pero nada irrelevante.

»Hudson: debemos proteger… un helicóptero… destruido?

»Campos: no creo que sea eso, quizás traía una carga valiosa.

»Burns: chicos vengan a ver =decía desde la parte "trasera" del chinook.

Los soldados respondieron inmediatamente a la orden de su líder. Al llegar a donde estaba se sorprendieron y confundieron al ver un monto de cajas de armas y munición.

»Hudson: pero que rayos ¿a quien le iban a llevar toda esta munición?

»Jane: no lo se, pero si la OpFors la quiere de seguro es importante para esos tios y no dejaremos que lo consigan.

»Burns: bien dicho soldado =le decía a Jane cual esta se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido= bueno, todos alerta el ejercito de Al-assad puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

Todo se fundió en un sepulcral silencio mientras los sonidos de batalla retumbaban en las cercanías mientras la escuadrilla observaba el horizonte en busca de alguna señal del enemigo pero una estática proveniente de la radio saco de la concentración al equipo.

»Mando (radio): equipo Buttom, nos informan que un convoy de vehículos enemigos se dirigen a su pocisión, cambio.

»Burns: entendido señor, ya estamos listos para luchar, cambio.

»Mando (radio): Buttom 0-1, usted y su equipo tienen permiso para usar el material que esta adentro de ese helicóptero. Traten de eliminar el convoy lo mas rápido posible ya que el equipo SEAL 6 a confirmado la existencia de una cabeza nuclear rusa, en el palacio de Al-assad. Tienen 5 minutos antes de que llegue Buttom 0-5 (Crosby) a recogerlos, cambio.

»Burns: copiado…

»Campos: dios… encerio ahí una bomba nuclear en esta ciudad.

»Burns: solo… terminemos con esto de una vez, para volver a casa señores =decía algo preocupado por la situación= Hudson revise el cargamento del helicóptero.

»Hudson: =desde adentro del helicóptero= ya estaba en eso señor y aquí ahí cosas muy interesantes =decía mientras salia arrastrando una gran caja que decía "ESPECIAL"

»Jane: que demonios es eso?

»Hudson: esto =decía mientras abría la caja= son los nuevos juguetes del ejercito =decía mientras tomaba un extraño rifle y se lo entregaba a Jane= lo que tiene en sus manos teniente es un XM8, es la vanguardia de la tecnología alemana. Esta hecho de plástico reforzado con fibra de carbono, cargador de 30 balas, una mira acog x4 de punto rojo, donde le dice la cantidad de balas que le restan, y lo mejor de todo es que pesa solo 4 libras. Recuerde son prototipos así que cuidelo teniente, eso cuesta mas que una casa.

»Jane: este… ummm… no se… no tienes algo mas para la situación =decía mientras dejaba la extraña arma denuevo en su caja.

»Hudson: ¿que es lo intentas decir?

»Jane: es que no vez =decía viendo alrededor= estamos en una azotea y con la vista de toda la ciudad no crees que tienes alguna arma para usar desde aquí?

»Hudson: ooo… ya entiendo =decía mientras buscaba denuevo en la caja y momentos después sacaba un largo rifle de precisión= esto debe ser lo que quieres. Esto es un CheyTac o mejor conocido como Intervention, no se las cualidades de este rifle solo se que no tiene baterías y los sistemas electrónicos no sirven así que eres solo tu y el arma =decía mientras le entregaba el rifle a Jane.

»Jane: eso es mas que suficiente para mi =decía mientras caminaba hacia unos de los bordes del edificio.

»Campos: ¡enemigos aproximándose! =decía alarmado mientras señalaba al horizonte donde un convoy de 4 vehículos se aproximaba por la carretera.

»Burns: sargento, es mejor que use esa arma ahora.

»Jane: si señor =decía mientras se acostaba y apollaba el Intervention con el bipode sobre la azotea =¡aquí vamos!

¡Dios! Mi primera misión y hace unas horas nunca pensé que el general me diera permiso para venir a capturar a Al-assad que después de todo no esta aquí, y mirenme ahora, apunto de eliminar a soldados de la OpFors…

»Campos: 400 metros y aproximándose, es mejor que ya los elimines.

Bien, bien, aquí vamos. Puedo ver a unos de los conductores de esos autos atraves de la mira de este rifle, tiene la cara cubierta por un pasamontañas… típico.

No puedo apuntarle directamente a la cabeza ya que el movimiento del auto hará que la bala se desvíe por un metro así que… en el capo del auto para compensar… ummm… creo que esta bien.… aquí vamos.

Jane solo respiro ondo y exhaló profundamente mientras se concentraba en el objetivo.

Todo se puso en cámara lenta, solo podía escuchar un pequeño murmullo que de seguro era Campos indicándole que están a 300 metros y aproximándose. Olvidando eso y viendo denuevo el objetivo podía ver que el conductor todavía no nos habían visto, inconsciente de cual era su destino, pero es un enemigo es el objetivo…

Lo que fueron segundos para los soldados fueron horas para Jane que de un solo movimiento, apretó el gatillo y un ensordecedor y penetrante sonido inundó el área circundante que vino acompañado de un sonido de cerrojo y los repetitivos rebotes de un dorado cartucho.

Momentos después solo se pudo apreciar al auto salir del camino y estrellarse con una palmera cercana.

»Jane: bandido abatido…

Todos los demás autos del convoy se detuvieron y momentos después las tropas de la OpFors se bajaban y corrían despavoridos a cubrirse con lo primero que veían.

»Burns: felicidades sargento, acaba de cometer su primera baja.

»Campos: bienvenida al grupo.

»Jane: jejeje, gra… =no pudo terminar ya que unos disparos lanzados desde el arma de uno de los soldados de Al-assad. Pasaron muy cerca de sus cabezas= ¡demonios! =decía mientras posaba denuevo su vista en el rifle.

»Hudson: ¡dios! Por poco y ya no tengo cabeza =decía mientras se lanzaba al suelo.

»Burns: ya fueron suficientes halagos sargento. Es mejor que empiece a disparar antes de que las cosas se pongan feas =decía mientras se cubría con los restos del helicóptero.

»Jane: si señor =decía mientras estaba concentrada en los blancos.

Aquí vamos denuevo. Puedo ver que restan 5 enemigos, dos de ellos se esconden tras el auto de donde venían, otro se esta escondiendo detrás de una… ¿señalización de alto? Ufff alparecer es verdad que el miedo a morir te vuelve algo tonto, bueno… los otros dos están escondidos tras una palmera. Esto sera pan comido, jejeje.

Denuevo Jane se introdujo en el trance que todo francotirador esta acostumbrado….

Una onda y lenta respiración le desconecta del mundo. Lo único que escucha son sus lentos y armónicos latidos de su corazón combinandose con los repetitivos banvoleos de la reticula de tiro. Lo único que puedes apreciar son los colores del atuendo del enemigo mientras todo alrededor se vuelve difuso e incoloro.

Mi blanco el chico de la señal… pobre.

»Jane: disparo… entre… latidos… =decía mientras recordaba el entrenamientos de los Marines.

El bamboleo de la mira se detiene y se fija en el soldado que esta cubierto con la señal de alto…

Un ruidoso y humoriento disparo, fue suficiente para que el soldado muriera al instante mientras que una nube carmesí y algunos trozos del soldado se desparramaban en en la calle.

»Jane: enemigo… abatido… =decía mientras observaba como el cuerpo caia como un saco de papas en la calle y ponía una nueva bala en la recámara (bolt action).

»Burns: tranquila sargento, solo piense que salva a Marines al matar a estos tíos =decía con un frío tono de voz.

Jane no dijo nada, ya que estaba totalmente concentrada en eliminar a los 3 enemigos restante que a un seguían cubiertos tras los mismos objetos.

Esto no me esta gustando. De seguro todos estos soldados tienen hijos que dejaran huérfanos, o una esposa que dejaron viuda. ¡Demonios! Si no lo hago muchos de mis compañeros morirán por su culpa…

La joven soldado dejo toda su culpa de lado y se concentro en los enemigos que restaban. Uno de ellos empezó a correr hacia el otro extremo de la carretera… error…

»Jane: lo siento… =susurraba mientras enfocaba al corredor en la reticula.

El soldado enemigo consiente de su arriesgado movimiento, corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían.

Pero un zumbante proyectil, impacto certero en su pierna derecha atravesandola y a la vez arrancándole parte de esta como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla y haciendo que este callera al candente asfalto por el insoportable dolor en su herida extremidad.

»Jane: impacto… =decía mientra movía el cerrojo para colocar una nueva bala en la recámara.

¡Demonios! ¿Tenías que hacerlo mas difícil?

El agonizante soldado comenzaba arrastrarce en vano dejando una larga mancha de sangre tras de si. Pero de un momento a otro, un nuevo proyectil le impacta en la espalda matándolo al instante.

»Jane: abatido… =decía mientras movía denuevo el cerrojo, pero había un nuevo problema =emm, Hudson puedes pasarme un nuevo cargador =le decía al soldado que aun seguía tirado en el suelo.

»Hudson: entendido =decía mientras comensaba a arrastrase hacia la caja de munición =pero no crees que ya has hecho demasiado =decía mientras se detenía frente a la caja de munición.

»Jane: ¿a que te refieres?

»Hudson: que yo también quiero un trozo del pastel =decía mientras miraba a Burns y este asentía con la cabeza, alparecer sabia lo que el joven soldado quería.

»Jane: =facepalm= si quieres matar a los dos enemigos que restan, hazlo no tengo ningún problema.

Hudson con una gran sonrisa casi perturbadora, se disponía a buscar algo en las cajas que estaban desparramadas por el suelo. De un momento a otro este se detiene alfrente de un maletín negro, que Hudson agarra con desespero.

»Hudson: cuantos enemigos quedan… =decía mientras abría el extraño maletín.

»Jane: emm, este 2, quedan dos enemigos =decía mientras observaba confundida a su homólogo.

Justo en ese momento Hudson saca otra de esas extrañas armas que venían en ese helicóptero. Este era negro, tenia una gran mira pero era demasiado pequeño para ser un rifle de precisión y por ultimo tenia un cargador corto con configuración Bullpup (busquenlo en google).

»Jane: ¿que demonios es eso?

»Hudson: esto mi amiga es un XM25 =decía presumido = en pocas palabras es un lanzagranadas con proyectiles inteligentes =decía mientras se acercaba al borde de la azotea =vamos a ver que hace esta maravilla =el soldado apunto el arma hacia el auto donde se escondían los enemigos.

De un momento a otro el arma es accionada y de esta sale un extraño proyectil cilíndrico parecido a una lata de soda que se dirigía "lentamente" hacia el auto donde estaban escondidos los enemigos.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió, el proyectil paso sobre las cabezas de los enemigos y sin hacer contacto con ningún objeto estallo débilmente en el medio del aire, pero lo extraño fue que los soldados de las OpFors alparecer no se habían movido de su escondite.

»Jane: pero que demonios =decía mientras fijaba su vista en la reticula y buscaba una señal de los enemigos que se escondían tras el auto.

»Hudson: tranquila están muertos =decía mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Jane= le dispare una ronda fragmentaria, por eso no ves movimiento enemigo y tampoco querrás verlo =decía mientras se retiraba.

»Jane: ¿porque no quería verlo?

»Hudson: es… que solo veras partes irreconocibles de sus cuerpos =decía mientras guardaba el XM25 en el maletín= solo piensa, que de un disparo le arrancaste la pierna a uno de esos soldados, ahora imagina lo que le podía pasar a alguien que le explotara una granada en la cabeza.

El solo pensamiento aterrorizaba a la ya perturbada Jane. El solo ver que una bala le arranco la pierna a alguien es muy repulsivo e inhumano.

»Jane: emm… ya entendí… =decía mientras se paraba= y… cuando va a llegar Crosby, capitán?

»Burns: se supone que ya debería estar aquí =decía pensativo mientras tomaba su radio= Buttom 0-5 informe sobre su situación cambio.

…

…

…

»Crosby: aquí Buttom 0-5 =estática= tranquilo viejo en un momento estoy ahí, cambio.

»Burns: copiado… presumido… =decía mientra guardaba la radio.

Este pequeño dialogo confundió de sobremanera a Jane. Tenia entendido que Crosby era sargento segundo y Burns era capitán eso quiere decir que una falta de respeto como "viejo" seria un directo castigo a limpiar los baños de la base por un año entero.

»Jane: emm… capitán ¿por que Crosby lo llama viejo?

El capitán solo bolteo a ver a Jane con una leve sonrisa.

»Burns: por que el es mi hijo…

»Jane: ¿¡QUE!? Pero como…

El capitán solo hizo un gesto con la mano para detener la sorpresa de Jane.

»Burns: como tu…. Toda mi familia estuvo involucrada en cosas del ejercito y digamos que mi hijo nació cuando yo era algo precoz =decía mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo= cuando cumplió 18 se unió al ejercito y fue una sorpresa que lo asignarán a mi pelotón =decía mientras observaba una foto de un niño que alparecer era Crosby.

»Jane: ¡WOW! Simplemente wow. Nunca me espere eso =decía mientras se sentaba para replegar su sorpresa.

»Campos: emm, señor =decía agachado

»Burns: si, teniente.

»Campos: tenemos compañía =decía mientras señalaba con su dedo un BMP-2 que venia por la carretera hacia su pocisión.

»Burns: demonios =decía mientras se tiraba al suelo ya que alparecer no habían visto a los Marines= sargento Hudson.

»Hudson: si señor =decía mientras comía unas galletas que de seguro había "robado" del supermercado.

»Burns: demonios, agachese soldado.

»Hudson: =tirándose al suelo= señor ¿pasa algo?

»Burns: eso no importa, solo traigame uno de esos Javelins que venia en el helicóptero.

El joven soldado sin mediar palabras con su superior corrió al interior del helicóptero.

»Jane: pasa algo Hudson =decía confudida ya que alparecer estaba investigando lo que había en el interior del helicóptero.

»Hudson: no lo se =decía mientras abría una gran caja= pero se que sera divertido.

Jane no dijo nada, solo se dispuso a ver lo que hacia su compañero.

Momentos después Hudson logra sacar una gran arma que alparecer era un tipo de lanzacohetes que justo después el Marin corrió en dirección donde estaba el capitán.

»Hudson: aquí tiene =decía entregándole la gran arma.

»Burns: bien =decía mientras se paraba y ponía el arma en su hombro= apartence chicos =decía mientras ponía su vista en el visor del arma.

Los demás soldados solo retrocedieron de a poco.

Momentos después el arma que sostenía el capitán comenzó a emitir un fuerte y repetitivo pitido que de un momento a otro se convirtió en un fuerte y agudo sonido, justo después el capitán accionó el gatillo del arma y en ese instante un pequeño misil salio de la boca del arma y quedo suspendido en el aire por unos breves segundos para justo después salir disparado hacia el cielo en vez de salir disparado hacia el IFV enemigo.

»Jane: ¿¡pero que rayos a pasado!? =decía mientras seguía con la vista el misil que aun seguía ascendiendo.

»Hudson: solo siga mirando, sargento.

Solo unos segundos después, el misil hizo una curva y comenzó a caer en picada hasta alcanzar el IFV enemigo pero extrañamente el misil no exploto al contacto si no penetro el blindaje y estallo por dentro del BMP haciendo que este se le salieran las orugas y comenzara a brotar fuego por cualquier abertura que tuviera.

»Hudson: ¡WOW! =gritaba eufórico mientras saltaba.

»Jane: no se, yo me lo espere mas… épico.

»Hudson: bueno, ese es el precio a pagar cuando se tienen armas geniales.

»Campos: oye Hudson, yo no celebraría todavía =decía mientras señalaba otra vez el horizonte donde se podia apreciar un nuevo vehículo aproximándose.

»Hudson: demonios, ese era el ultimo misil Javelin que tenia el helicóptero =decía con horror mientras se tiraba al suelo.

»Burns: tranquilos todos, no es ningún vehículo enemigo es Crosby =decía mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras

»Jane: hasta al fin llega ese tío =decía mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

El trallecto fue el mismo que en el principió, bajar las escaleras, ver los agujeros de balas que habían por todos lados, evitar los cuerpos de civiles y tratar de no vomitar al oler la sangre y los cuerpos en descomposición. Ya afuera era casi el mismo escenario, solo que a la distancia estaba un IFV en llamas con un gran agujero en la parte superior y mirando al otro lado estaba lo cuerpos de lo que alguna ves fueron soldados de las OpFors.

»Hudson: ahí viene el engendro =decía haciendo énfasis en el LAV que venia a recogerlos.

»Crosby (radio): me extrañaron =decía por la radio mientras estacionaba el IFV frente a los soldados= alparecer se divirtieron sin mi.

Los soldados no dijeron ninguna palabra, mientras la compuerta trasera se abría de a poco. Cuando estuvo abierta en su totalidad se podía apreciar el mismo lugar de donde habían salido, oscuro con una pequeña luz roja en el techo del compartimiento y en el fondo se podía ver una puerta pequeña que daba paso a la cabina del conductor.

»Burns: venga vamos adentro =le decía a su equipo mientras todos entraban.

»Crosby: y… como les fue =le decía a sus compañeros cuales todos estaban adentro.

Una marcada expresión de disgusto se dibujo en la mayoría de los soldados.

»Burns: como crees =decía mientras era empujado aun lado. Lo que indicaba que el LAV comenzaba a moverse =nos ataco un BMP. Pero por suerte no nos vio y lo destruimos con un Javelin. Y… a ti ¿como te fue? =decía mientras se apollaba tranquilamente en su asiento.

»Crosby: o pues de maravilla. Ayude a una tropa de reconocimiento a destruir unos tanques cuales por poco me matan. En una hiba solo por una calle estrecha y me atacaron bombas suicidas que por suerte no mataron ni dañaron el LAV. Y después la maravillosa noticia que Al-assad tiene una ojiva en su palacio y que es muy posible que la detonen =decía sarcástico desde la cabina.

»Jane: bueno, almenos pasaste cosas parecidas que nosotros.

»Crosby: ¡WOW! La chica hablo. Ya me imagina que cometiste tu primera baja.

»Jane: emm… si… ya hice mi primera baja =decía algo triste al recordar los rostros de sus victimas

»Crosby: ¡a si! Cuantos fueron =decía mientras conducía.

»Jane: dos… con un Intervention =decía incomoda por las preguntas de parte de Crosby.

»Crosby: bien espero que… emm… señores creo que tienen que bajar.

»Hudson: ¿que?… ¿Porque? =decía confundido.

»Crosby: alparecer ahí otros compañeros en esta parte de la carretera y están luchando por despejarla.

En ese momento unos carraspeantes sonidos retumbaban en el interior del vehículo.

»Jane: ¿que demonios es ese sonido?

»Crosby: eso mi amiga, es el sonido de las balas pegando en el blindaje del LAV.

»Burns: bueno… no ahí de otra =pero en ese momento su radio comenzó a sonar.

»Mando (radio): equipo Buttom, la ruta que siguen esta llena de enemigos tendrán que luchar para salir de ahí ya que nuestros helicópteros están en su máxima capacidad.

»Burns: copiado. En eso estamos, cambio. Emm, como les decía, Marins, hagamos esto para volver a casa. Lo haremos porque somos…

»Hudson, Jane y Campos: ¡porque somos Marins señor! =decían al unísono.

»Burns: ¡bien! Así los quiero en el campo de batalla.

»Crosby: abriendo la compuerta…

»Burns: y a la cuenta de 3… 1… 2… 3 ¡vamos vamos!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **14 años después**

 **"Tiempo actual"**

¿?

3 noviembre - 17:38 (dos horas después de que Logan fuera capturado)

Cap. Brad Furea.

P.M.C

Afueras de poniville. Equestria

…

…

…

…

»Chloe: demonios hermano, estas 100% seguro de hacer esto. Recuerda que esas criaturas son muy quisquillosos y nos tendrán miedo cuando nos vean a la distancia =decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un pequeño puchero.

Los jóvenes dragones estaban a tan solo unos pasos de cruzar el puente que llevaba al centro de poniville. Cual se podía ver a muchos ponis multicolores caminando por el pueblo.

»Brad: tranquila hermana, solo iremos a preguntar nada mas =decía con una fingida sonrisa.

»Chloe: aja y a conseguir un autógrafo de Rainbow Dash =decía con tono de "te atrape" mientras mostraba una sonrisa acusadora.

Brad se le prendió un fuerte sonrojo al escuchar esa parte.

»Brad: deja… decir tontería que solo venimos a preguntar sobre nuestro amigo sargento =decía tratando de ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

»Chloe: pero aun no entiendo ¿porque ocultamos toda nuestra ropa y equipamiento debajo de una ropa y nos pusimos estas prendas que los humanos llaman de civil =decía señalando su nuevo atuendo que consistía en una camiseta blanca y unos Jean azules pero aun seguía con sus botas militares =no puedo creer que Logan guardara la ropa en esa cosa que llaman VTOL.

»Brad: no se pero a mi me gusta =tenia el mismo atuendo que su hermana solo que esta vez tenia un largo maletín= es cómodo. Pero después de todo no dejamos las armas =decía mientras del maletín sacaba un AN-94 con la culata plegada= bien, vamos a encontrar a nuestro confundido amigo =decía mientras se disponía a cruzar el puente.

»Chloe: y a encontrar a tu poni especial.

»Brad: ¡AAAHH! =gritaba mientras un nuevo sonrojo volvía a encenderse.

»Chloe: jejeje.

Los hermanos cruzaban tranquilamente ignorantes que su amigo de seguro se encontraba camino a un lugar a miles de kilómetros de ahí pero conscientes del gran riesgo que tomaban al entrar a poniville donde los nuevos y exóticos visitantes sin dudas aterrorizarian a sus habitantes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

XXX

Hola.

Seguro se preguntaron donde me había metido. Bueno estaba en la escuela comiendo libros como desquiciado ya que vienen los odiosos… EXÁMENES y ademas que vivo en un país donde te hacen dos exámenes seguidos de la misma materias (si son unos malditos) ademas el presidente de Panamá (es donde vivo) puso una ley que aplicara para casi todos los centros educativos del país que consiste en jornadas de clase desde las 7AM. Hasta las 4PM [en 2017 posiblemente] (ocho horas por dios) no se como lo ven ustedes pero de seguro va a ser mmmuuuuuuuyyyyyy aburrido.

Ademas muchas partes de esta historia las escribí en los muchos tranques que ahí aquí en la capital (osea cuando la carretera se llena de coches y… ya saben) no se de donde vino la inspiración de seguro fue por ver… los rascacielos y los barcos que esperaban su turno para pasar por el canal, yo que se.

Muchos de ustedes me han estado preguntando si es que busco información sobre las armas o se todo sobre ellas. La respuesta es Si y No.

La malloria de cosas sobre armas y vehículos militares si las se de memoria ya que mi hobby anterior era buscar cosas militares en wikipedia y por eso se bastantes cosas (no, no soy policía ni soldado ni nada de eso solo un simple chico que le gustan mucho las armas)

Dividí el Flashback en dos ya que hiba a ser muy largo y me hiba a demorar y se muy bien que eso no les gusta.

Descubrieron las referencias, porque habían muchas.

Solo busque en youtube: Operación esword bracker. Y díganme a que parte de la historia se parece.

Dejen reviews porque poco a poco esta historia gana mas seguidores cada día.

Se que soy un novato así que no esperen que les entregue un trabajo de escritor Élite. Pero lo que si se es que poco a poco me convertirse en uno (quizas).

Bueno sin mas que decir.

Chau.


	7. Por propia voluntad

Capitulo 7: Por propia voluntad

Hola amigos de FF aquí denuevo trallendoles un otro capitulo de esta humilde historia.

Lamento la tardanza, tenia una gran cantidad de tareas que debía terminar

Pero dejando todo de lado.

Aquí la historia.

XXX

¿?

Día 3 - 18:40

Sgto. Jane Westbrook

…

…

…

»Burns: y a la cuenta de tres =el capitán volteo hacia a sus camaradas con una mirada decidida= uno… dos… tres ¡vamos, vamos, vamos!

No se como describirlo a detalle, pero lo peor es que tan solo al salir del vehículo tenemos que cubrirnos con el primer objeto de gran tamaño que veamos. En mi caso, un auto a medio destruir, lo suficientemente grande para ponerme a cubierto. Podía escuchar el incesante zumbido de las balas pasando cerca de mi cabeza, el viento cargado de arena dificultaba la visión. No solo estaba mi escuadrón en ese lugar, habían otros tres luchando a nuestro lado, todos ellos están aquí para atrapar a un simple hombre.

El humo y los disparos dominaba el campo de batalla, bueno si es que se le puede decir campo ya que a nuestros flancos ahí dos grandes edificios a al frente un puente donde están todos los enemigos.

De un lado a otro surcaban todos los proyectiles, golpeando las paredes o peor aun, alcanzando algún compañero y cuando escuchas el grito de estos un miedo incontrolable surge de ti, solo quieres salir corriendo pero no… la misión es la prioridad, yo fui entrenada para esto, el miedo debe ser mi mejor amigo en estos momentos.

Es ese miedo el que fluye por mis venas, es el que me alienta a luchar por mi vida, por mis compañeros, por ver otro día. Sin mediar palabras y convirtiendo ese miedo en adrenalina, me asomo por un lado de mi escondite y enfocó a los enemigos que están al otro lado del puente, puedo ver con claridad a uno de ellos, vestía con el típico pasamontañas y vestimenta árabe, llevaba una ak-47 entre sus manos, estaba de cunclillas disparando hacia nosotros.

El sujeto estaba a tiro, ya lo tenia en el centro de la mira, solo bastaba presionar mi dedo sobre el gatillo y su vida estará terminada.

Cierro los ojos y doy una larga y lenta exhalación, los abro denuevo y me dejo llevar por mi instinto de soldado. Cuando presione el gatillo solo escuche un ruido sordo y sentí la débil patada del arma, pude ver como una nube carmesí sale de uno de sus costados y este cae lentamente sobre el asfalto.

No era mi primera baja, pero era la que mas me hizo que me preguntara ¿porque luchamos? Esa pregunta me la hacia una y otra vez, si se que esta misión es para capturar a Al-assad pero porque?

Esta batalla no la inicio un pueblo, la inicio un hombre que justo ahora debe estar sentado en un escritorio y que de seguro jamas a sostenido un arma y nosotros, bueno nosotros somos los que luchamos, somos simples personas que se sacrifica por la libertad de los demas. Pero así somos los humanos ¿verdad? Desde el inicio de nuestra civilización hemos peleado por cosas que la mayoria de las veces no tienen valor real. Llevamos la violencia en nuestros genes, es algo de lo que no me siento orgullosa.

Pero dejando todo de lado.

Estoy en una maldita batalla y me quede parada pensando por diez segundos, diez segundos que pudieron costarme la vida.

Vuelvo a cubrirme con el auto y observo a mis compañeros, era una tétrica escena donde varios de ellos yacían heridos o muertos. Uno de ellos salio de su escondite y se puso a disparar, pero justo en ese momento un proyectil lo golpeo justo en la cara. Pude ver todo en cámara lenta como esa bala carente de alma le desfiguraba el rostro poco a poco, mientras una nube carmesí se esparcía por el aire, eternos momentos después la bala salio por la parte de atrás de su cabeza y manchando de rojo la pared que estaba tras el.

Fue la escena mas fuerte que vi en toda mi vida.

Pude ver como un miembro de su escuadrón se acercaba con una mirada de suma preocupación hacia su compañero caído, este al darle la vuelta al cuerpo inerte se lleva la sorpresa de ver como tenia un gran agujero en la cabeza… ya no se podía hacer nada.

El compañero que venia con intenciones de ayudar a su compatriota se quedo en shock al ver esa horrible escena, pocos momentos después este reacciona y se podía notar que tenia algunas lágrimas en la ojos, este solo levanta el cuerpo de su compañero y lo abraza como si fuera un peluche, inconsciente que la herida del inerte soldado teñía de rojo su uniforme.

Ahora que lo recuerdo ellos eran hermanos, que de a suerte lograron entrar en el mismo escuadron.

De seguro jamas olvidare este día, pero ya que puedo hacer, tengo que cumplir la misión, justo en este momento es que tengo que dejar mi humanidad y convertirme en una maquina sin corazón y sin sentimientos que decide el destino de mis enemigos.

Salgo de mi escondite denuevo y al mismo tiempo pongo mis ojos el la mira del arma y para mi sorpresa había un enemigo pero no cualquier enemigo este tenia un detalle muy especial. Estaba de prono vestía con camuflaje de desierto y lo que mas me llamo la atención es que tenia un Dragunov entre sus manos con los bipodes apoyados en la calle, eso solo quiere decir que el le arrebato la vida al hermano mi compañero. Pero en ese instante este me vio y rápidamente movió su arma en mi dirección. Yo hice lo mismo, podía ver cada facción de su rostro y podía notar que no tenia ni una gota de miedo envez de eso se le veia que estaba decidido a matarme.

Era obvio saber que alguien moriría en este breve enfrentamiento, pero esto es matar o morir es el pan de todo los días en cualquier guerra, donde yo tengo el poder sobre la vida y la muerte.

Sin pensar, sin dudar, presiono mi dedo sobre el gatillo del arma y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el opfors fue alcanzado por una letal lluvia de proyectiles, pero para mi sorpresa este no había muerto, estaba algo moribundo pero al ver por la mira de mi arma podia ver que tenia algunas heridas en los brazos pero todavia tenia el dedo en el gatillo.

Yo rápidamente volví a centrar a ese enemigo en la mira, no había tiempo para exhalar era matar o morir.

Un destello anaranjado salio de mi arma y también pude ver que un destello salio del arma del sujeto que justo después fue alcanzado por mis disparos.

Volví a cubrirme con el vehículo voltie mi cabeza hacia los hermanos y pude ver al que estaba vivo seguia luchando hasta incluso se le veia mas decidido a luchar, pero había algo extraño, podía ver como mis compañeros disparaban sin cesar pero no podía escuchar nada, ni el mas mínimo ruido, en ese momento fije mis ojos en mis compañeros de escuadrón que estaban al otro lado de la carretera. Podía ver a Burns como le gritaba ordenes a Campos mientras me señalaba, el capitán se veía preocupado al igual que campos, momentos después este sale corriendo en mi dirección con un botiquín entre sus manos.

Yo me sentía muy cansada, como si no hubiera dormido en semanas. Me senté sobre la carretera y apoye mi espalda sobre una puerta del auto, en ese momento me sentía bien como cuando vas a tomar una siesta frente a la chimenea, pero ese momento mi paz fue interrumpido por un Campos muy agitado mientras trataba de abrir desesperadamente un botiquín.

Yo lo miraba confundida mientras hacia esto, pero de un momento a otro Campos puso sus manos sobre mi torso y hacia presión con ellas. Lo hubiera mandado al demonio si no estuviera tan cansada, podía ver como movía sus labios pero no salia sonido alguno de ellos.

Me había cansado que este tío estuviera tocándome en ese lugar, solo mire hacia abajo para ver lo que estaba haciendo y para mi horror ¡Yo estaba sangrando profusamente! En la parte derecha abajo de mis costillas mi chaleco tenia un gran agujero donde salia mucha sangre que pintaba de rojo mi uniforme, pero lo extraño era que no sentía dolor alguno solo veía la sangre correr por mi cuerpo y caer al suelo.

En ese momento mi terror fue sustituido por un inmenso cansancio. Me volví a sentir bien, en paz, ya nada hiba a molestar. Cerré mis ojos poco a poco mientras la cara de preocupación de Campos era lo ultimo que veía.

Cuando cerré mis ojos, todo envés de oscurecerce se volvió blanco, aun podía sentir la carretera pero esta poco a poco se hiba desvaneciendo hasta que yo estaba flotando en una infinita blancura, podía sentir como mis pies de poco a poco iban tocando la tierra.

Abrí mis ojos y para mi sorpresa, ya no estaba en el campo de batalla, estaba parada sobre la azotea de algún edificio, en la distancia se podía apreciar una ciudad pero no cualquiera, era la ciudad donde se estaba llevando acabo la misión, podía ver claramente los cobras y chinooks que sobrevolaban la ciudad.

No tuve tiempo para ponerme a pensar ya que una puerta que estaba a mis espaldas se abrió repentinamente y dos hombres salieron de esta.

Uno de ellos estaba despeinado, tenia prominentes ojeras, tenia facciones caucásicas, bestia un uniforme de soldado pero no era de las opfors si no ejercito ruso ya que en su brazo tenia estampado el logo de los spetsnaz, a su lado estaba el otro hombre este no tenia cabello, se veía mas joven que su homólogo, vestía un suéter sin mangas y pantalones militares, lo que mas me llamaba la atención de este era que todo sus brazos estaban tatuados hasta el tope.

Antes de que saliera una palabra de mi boca el hombre caucásico hablo;

»Hombre C: Hoy nuestro mundo conocerá nuestra fuerza =decía con un tono ronco y sisiante parecido a la de una serpiente.

¿Su fuerza. De que esta hablado este sujeto?

En ese mismo momento un teléfono comenzó a sonar, el hombre que hablo hace momentos llevo su mano hasta su pantalón y de ahí saco el ruidoso aparato, parecía una llamada sin importancia pero lo que dijo el sujeto no lo fue;

»Hombre C: ¿esta todo listo? =murmullos= entonces hagalo =el sujeto guardo su teléfono y volteo a ver a su compañero= miles de almas extintas… con solo presionar un botón =la siniestridad de su voz haría temblar a cualquiera y Jane no fue la esepcion.

Mis pensamientos se hicieron a un lado cuando una potente luz que vino de la ciudad capto mi atención, parecía que el sol se mudo aquí, tuve que quitar mi vista de esa increíble blancura, pero un fuerte temblor hizo que contra toda voluntad volviera a mirar.

Ojala no lo hubiera hecho

Un gran domo de fuego se alzaba en el centro de la ciudad mientras a su alrededor los helicópteros comenzaban a caer como moscas.

»Hombre C: Yuri, entienda que… este es solo el comienzo =decía mientras se marchaba y el otro sujeto lo seguía.

Yo estaba muy confundida, no se lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero esperen… no era que Al-assad tenia una ojiva nuclear en su palacio y esto no es…

No, no puede ser. Mis compañeros, capitán Brigs, Campos, Hudson, yo. Todos estábamos ahí… no, esto debe ser mi imaginación esto no puede estar pasando esto no, no.

»Jane: ¡NOOOOOO! =gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras extrañamente se levantaba de golpe de una cama.

Su grito fue opacado por el nuevo escenario donde se encontraba.

Era una cama de color azul con sabanas blancas y suaves como la seda, aun lado de esta había una pequeña vela que iluminaba la habitación, donde podía notar que habían mas camas alrededor, en una mesa estaba el equipamiento y las armas que llevaba en la misión.

unos fuertes y audibles pasos se escuchaban a la distancia cuales poco a poco se hacían mas fuertes.

En ese instante un sujeto con la típica túnica del medio oriente estaba parado en la puerta, era alto y su túnica era blanca y no le podía ver el rostro. El hombre entonces empezó a caminar hacia mi.

No se como llegue aquí, tampoco se quien es este sujeto, pero mejor no corro riesgos, puedo ver donde están mis armas, en una mesa al otro lado de la habitación.

El sujeto esta a diez pasos de distancia es ahora o nunca. Rápidamente me quito las sabanas y salte de mi cama, pude ver que el sujeto se sorprendió y retrocedió un poco.

solo estaba a un metro de la mesa que tenia mis armas, pero algo extraño esta ocurriendo, estoy corriendo pero no me muevo, miro hacia abajo y para mi sorpresa ¡estaba suspendida en el aire! Movía mis piernas frenéticamente pero nisiquiera me movía. Voltee a ver al sujeto y casi me desmayo al ver que su mano tenia un brillo celeste.

El hombre sin mediar palabras me atrajo denuevo hasta la cama y me recosto sobre esta. Yo no dije ninguna palabra, porque estoy demasiado confundida y sorprendida de lo que acaba de pasar.

Justo después la mano del sujeto dejo de brillar. Llevo sus manos hasta la túnica que le cubría la cara, este poco a poco se la quito y así revelando su rostro.

Era de piel blanca, tenia cabello negro, corto y despeinado, sus ojos eran azules, tenia algunas pecas y alparecer era bastante joven… o eso creo

»¿?: tranquila señora, usted esta asalvo aquí =su voz era algo aguda como la de un niño pero no del todo.

Acaso me dijo… ¿señora? Me veo tan vieja con solo 21 años? Pero almenos hablo aunque no estoy del todo segura si este suje… ejem, ejem "niño" diga la verdad…. bueno a seguir la corriente.

»Jane: yo… emm, tu, este, emm =suspiro= acaso eres alguien de la opfors?

Se que parece absurdo preguntar eso, pero es mejor no correr riesgo con un niño que le brillan las manos y puede hacer levitar personas.

»¿?: emm no señora, no soy alguien de las opfors, mas bien soy alguien de la tribu Albudahan =decía con una sonrisa típica de algún niño= ha y por cierto, yo soy Khaled Ibrahim =decía extendiendo su brazo.

Fui… es mucho mejor que sea de alguna de esas tribus que habitan esta península. Emm, este chico… Khaled quiere que le de la mano después de que brillara… recuerda solo sigue la corriente… espero que no este irradiado.

Lentamente alzó mi brazo para darle la mano.

»Jane: =dándonos la mano= mucho gusto Khaled yo soy Jane Westbrook =soltandome la mano.

»Khaled: ooo, ahora que lo recuerdo. Señora Westbrook, usted debe ir a la sala de los jefe ya que tienen algo muy importante de que hablar con usted =decía mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Este niño me hace sentir vieja cada vez que me dice señora, pero dejando eso de lado ¿que quieren estos jefes? De seguro me explicaran porque estoy aquí.

Cuando ya estoy afuera puedo ver que estoy en alguna especie de aldea.

Ahí carpas que sirven de casa, la gente que hiba caminando por ahí llevaba armas como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Muchos se me quedaban mirando, de seguro era porque vestía el uniforme de los marines y aun mas porque era mujer… demonios acaso no pueden dejar de mirarme.

Solo seguí a Khaled para no perderme en esa pequeña aldea en el desierto tratando de ignorar las tediosas miradas que se clavaban en mi. Hasta que por fin llegamos a una gran carpa de color rojo con una pequeña entrada en la parte frontal.

»Khaled: solo habla cuando te indican =decía serio mientras se disponía a entrar.

Yo solo asentí algo preocupada, no porque hablare con ellos si no lo que me van a decir, solo espero que no sea tan… malo.

Cuando entramos pude observar a dos hombres sentados en el suelo, no podía ver sus rostros ya que estaban cubiertos por la larga túnica que vestían. Uno de ellos y nos indico que nos sentáramos en el suelo, ya en el suelo pude ver que el la alfombra estaba estampada un pentagrama con raros símbolos en cada brazo.

»¿?: buenas tardes señorita =decía uno de los sujetos que vestía una túnica verde.

Yo no dije nada solo me dispuse a observar.

»Túnica verde: debe estar confundida señorita, pero dígame ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerda =el hombre tenia una voz bastante carrasposa.

Ver como le explotaban la cabeza a un compañero no es algo digno de recor… un momento eso no es lo ultimo que recuerdo.

»Jane: un disparo en el estomago =me toque rápidamente esa área al recordar eso, pero me sorprendí al ver que no me dolía solo tenia algo de sangre seca= pero como…

»Túnica verde: jejeje, solo te digo que ahí cosas en este mundo que no conoce señorita =decía en tono divertido.

Si, si ya me di cuenta cuando Khaled me levanto por los aires…

»Jane: pero… como fue que llegue aquí =me dio algo de tristeza ver como morían mis compañeros y a los enemigos que elimine.

»Túnica verde: pues, se lo contare de la manera mas fácil =tomo aire= hace unos días cuando su gente estaba en esa ciudad, algo que ustedes llaman ojiva… detonó y se llevo consigo la vida de muchos inocentes. Ese día unos habitantes de esta tribu estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la explosión y no lo afecto demasiado. Cuando fue a cruzar un puente para salir de la ciudad se encontró una carnicería de soldados americanos y sus enemigos pero a un lado de la calle estaba un joven mujer con una gran mancha de sangre en su costados. El se acercó y pudo observar como respirabas, te cargo y te trajo hasta aquí, pensamos que aun estaba sangrando pero no, alguien había vendado muy bien la herida y ahora mirate estamos aquí hablando tranquilamente =no lo se, pero sentí que le alegro lo ultimo que dijo.

Dios, alparecer ese sueño que tuve fue una especie de visión. Entonces todo fue real, todo lo que vi sucedió… un momento.

»Jane: pero… mis compañeros =decía exaltada= ellos estaban ahí con migo.

»Túnica blanca: tranquila jovencita =suspiro= hicimos lo mejor que pudimos =decía otro de los hombres, cual tenia la voz bastante grave.

No… Campos, Hudson, capitán Burns, no pueden estar muertos, ustedes fueron los mejores compañeros que una chica soldado hubiera tenido, no eran tan bruscos ni tan creídos como algunos. Espero que almenos Crosby se allá salvado.

»Jane: almenos di… dígame quien me salvo =estaba al borde de las lágrimas, si no fuera porque me quedaba algo de ego ya estuviera llorando a mares.

»Túnica verde: es un pequeño hombre que justo ahora esta sentado a tu lado =que raro alparecer lo decía con cierta tristeza.

Solo gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha y ahí estaba el "hombre" que me salvo y que apuesto que no tiene ni un pelo en el pecho, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no lo se pero me parece que este tío no me a apartado la mirada, recuerdo que mientras me traía aquí casi nunca dejo de posar su vista de mi… ya me esta dando miedo.

»Túnica verde: bueno el motivo real de porque te llamamos es para que nos hagas un favor =dijo con cierta malicia= no se como lo llaman ustedes, pero si nosotros te salvamos estas en deuda con nosotros.

»Jane: espera un momento =eso me había sorprendido y enojado al mismo tiempo= como que estoy en deudas con ustedes ademas yo no les pedí que me salvaran.

En un día estoy matando opfors en el techo de un supermercado ese mismo día me dan un balazo y en otro despierto en una pequeña aldea donde conozco a un niño que le brillan las manos… que vida señores, *arg* da igual mejor veo que quieren estos tíos antes de que alguien salga herido… y creo que voy a ser yo.

»Túnica verde: lo se, pero por favor necesitamos que nos hagas ese favor no tenemos a nadie con tu entrenamiento y habilidades =me lo decía… ¿implorando?

Bueno si me lo dicen así, quiero saber cual es el favor ¿verdad? Si no es nada fuera de lo normal me anoto ademas de alguna forma elogio mis habilidades de soldado.

»Jane: bueno, almenos dígame porque quieren mi ayuda =dije con cierto tono de disgusto, aunque realmente no me sentía así.

»Túnica verde: emm, no se si Khaled ya te contó… solo te digo que nosotros somos especiales por esto =el sujeto levanto su mano derecha y derrepente ¡se cubrió de un brillo verde!

Aquí era donde quería llegar, no quería preguntar porque después era algún producto de mi imaginación y me considerarían una loca, de una forma u otra me siento feliz que mis ojos no me hallan mentido pero sorprendida ya que no estoy acostumbrada a ver gente que le brillen las manos.

»Túnica verde: esto señorita es lo que en occidente seria considerado magia =el hombre se mostraba inoptisado por aquel brillo que provenía de su mano= este brillo que vez, es una fuerza que proviene de mi alma. Con ella se puede hacer muchas cosas que la ciencia occidental no podría explicar =decía con cierto orgullo.

Este… ¿fuerza proveniente del alma? Emm, si no le estuviera brillando la mano pensaría que comió algo que no debía.

»Jane: ¿como es eso posible? =no podía mentir estaba muy sorprendida.

»Túnica verde: como te dije; es una fuerza proveniente del alma =apago esa "magia" que salia de su mano= historia después, favor ahora =el sujeto se puso de pie y sus homólogos también y algo confundida los imite= bueno y que dices ¿nos ayudas o no?

¡Dios! Han sido los días mas raros de mi vida. Pero que hago?… Si no los ayudo quizás perderé la oportunidad de mi vida y si accedo ayudarles tengo el presentimiento que no llegare viva a casa…

»Jane: emm, aun no me a dicho en que consiste el favor =estaba algo dudosa de cual seria mi decisión.

»Túnica verde: ooo, casi lo olvido =el hombre busco en su túnica una vieja foto que tenia a varios individuos en ellas= estos hombres que ves aquí podían "magia" como yo pero… =su semblante cambio a uno mas triste= mu… murieron en un ataque aéreo hace unos meses.

Alparecer no soy la única que a perdido seres queridos, pero aun sigo sin entender lo que quiere este sujeto.

»Túnica verde: eso me convierte en unos de los últimos magos que existen y poco a poco estamos muriendo, pero Khaled es el mas joven mago que ahí =decía con la voz quebrada= este mundo no es seguro para el y te pedimos que porfavor lo cuides, recuerda que es el ultimo mago que existe.

Wow, debo cuidar al ultimo mago eso es, muy… impresionante. Creo, creo que debo… hacerlo, el me salvo la vida y debo devolverle el favor ¿verdad?

»Jane: esta bien =no me siento del todo segura= lo haré, cumpliré su favor =di un paso adelante.

Pude sentir la felicidad en los presentes. Alparecer esto era muy, muy, pero muy importante para ellos.

»Túnica verde: =calmando su felicidad= ejem, ejem, señorita porfavor tome sus armas =decía señalándome a una mujer que había entrado cargando mis armas= y tu Khaled ve por tus cosas =le decía al chico que se retiro al instante

Era tal y como las había dejado, mi m4a1 que aun conservaba mis manchas de sangre de cuando me dispararon, una usp45. Que no había usado en la batalla. Tome mis armas, y me puse la correa alrededor del cuello, la pistola la guarde en el bolsillo especia para ella, tome lo 5 cargadores de mi rifle y ya estaba lista para… ¿para que estaba lista?

»Jane: =camine al centro de la habitación= oiga señor =este me volteo a ver= ¿adonde tengo que llevar a Khaled?

El sujeto de túnica verde se me acerco y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

»Túnica verde: es un lugar abundandante de magia y donde sus habitantes son muy peculiares jejeje.

¿acaso es un acertijo? O a este tío le gusta jugar.

»Jane: emm, Japón o acaso el Reino Unido?

Era lo único que se me ocurría ya que en Japón tenia la gente mas…rara y el Reino unido pues… no lo se, solo lo dije por decirlo.

»Túnica verde: jejeje… ejem, ejem, solo te digo que cuides mucho a Khaled, recuerda que adonde vallas la maldad existirá =decía con severidad.

Bueno, tengo una nueva misión que es únicamente proteger al ultimo "mago" en algún lugar del mundo…

»Jane: bien, estoy preparada señor =me puse firme, gracias a la costumbre de soldado.

»Túnica verde: parece, en el centro del pentagrama =el sujeto retrocedió y extendió su brazos en forma de cruz, momentos después sus homólogos hicieron lo mismo.

Vi hacia abajo y pude ver como el pentagrama comenzaba a brillar, me asuste pero alguien se paro junto ami, voltee mi cabeza y pude ver a Khaled. Llevaba unas maletas y libros en su espalda, no se adonde iremos pero mejor me preparo para lo peor.…

Las manos de lo hombres comenzaron a brillar de un tono multicolor mientras pronunciaban una extraña oración en su idioma nativo.

»Túnica todos: اليوم ليلة من الضوء إلى الظلام يعم النظام الجديد عالم جديد هناك جهاز كمبيوتر جديد من حياة للأمر استوشومبريس إلى هذا المكان الكامل للإيمان

Me sentí muy rara para ese entonces, tenia la sensación de vació en mi estomago, me palpitaba la cabeza y creo que mis pies no tocaban el suelo. El pentagrama intensificaba su brillo multicolor hasta el punto donde solo podía ver esa paleta de colores.

Justo ahí fue donde todo se vivió blanco.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

»Jane: y así fue como llegue aquí = algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras recordaba esos momentos.

Valla que revelación, haber estado en una batalla de esa magnitud y ser una de las pocas que viven para contarlo es admirable aunque ver morir a tus compañeros no lo es. Cuando esta chica contaba esa parte se le escaparon varias lágrimas, pienso que no fue nada bonito presenciar eso. Ademas tener la suerte que te salve alguien de una tribu y que sobre todo hagan "magia" es una prueba que dios existe…

»Logan: y donde esta Khaled, se supone que debería estar aquí contigo ¿verdad? =decía pensativo.

Jane sin mediar palabras, se levanto del suelo y camino hasta el viejo colchón donde dormía, esta lo levanto y saco una pequeña caja marrón.

»Jane: aquí están todas las respuestas, compañero =decía mientras le lanzaba la caja a Logan y este enseguida la atrapaba

La caja era de madera y aun lado tenia impreso; **no tocar**. Lo que indicaba que era "importante" para Jane. El joven soldado dejo todos sus pensamientos a un lado y se dispuso a abrir la caja, tenia un pequeño botón haci que solo había que presionarlo, y un pequeño *click* se escucho y la tapa de la caja se abrió, y dentro de la tan misteriosa caja tenia…

»Logan: ¿periódicos?

Si periódicos habían varios de ellos y todos eran de la misma imprenta: Canterlot Express. La mayoría tenia en la portada, escándalos de farándula, algo llamado las guardianas de Equestria, alguna que otra noticia caliente, pero sin importancia para el joven soldado, casi en el fondo de la caja había uno que le llamo la atención a Logan, en la portada tenia impreso; Extrañas criaturas en Baltimare, pag 5. Y justo debajo había una ilustración, mas bien un dibujo que mostraba a un dos seres bípedos rodeados de arboles follaje, no se tenia que ser un genio para saber quienes eran. Logan rápidamente hojeo el periódico hasta llegar a la pagina 5 y empezar a leer.

Hablaba sobre unos potrillos que entraron al bosque que esta en las cercanías del pueblo, menciona que uno de ellos se adentro demasiado y que de un momento a otro se topo con uno de esos seres que según el estaba cubierto de tela verde y era acompañado por otro mas pequeño que también estaba cubierto por tela pera mas colorida. Después ahí un pequeño fragmento que indica que varios cazadores fueron a ese bosque a tratar de capturar a las extrañas criaturas. Pero lamentablemente el resto del informe solo habla de cosas paranormales y mounstruos alienigenas, cosas sin importancia.

»Logan: emm, todavía ahí algo que no entiendo =decía mientras cerraba el periódico y lo volvía a poner en la caja= ¿como te atraparon?

»Jane: =acostada en su colchón= fue hace bastante tiempo era un día nublado como hoy, ese día salimos del bosque para recoger agua en un lago cercano, pero unos tíos estaban ahí para sorprendernos y capturarnos pero de a suerte logre haullentarlos con mi carabina. Corrí con Khaled a mi lado, para cuando estaban a punto de atraparnos le dije a Khaled que se fuera por otro camino lejos de nuestros perseguidores =suspiro= el me hizo caso y hullo lejos de ahí. Yo me entregue a ellos sin ofrecer resistencia pero les pedí que dejaran de buscar a mi compañero y gracias a dios lo dejaron de hacer. Días después me trajeron aquí y de ahí ya se me olvido lo que era libertad=decía apunto de llorar denuevo= hasta hoy día no e sabido nada de Khaled.

»Logan: y hace cuanto ocurrió eso? =decía mientras observaba los demás periódicos.

»Jane: *snif* h… hace 10 años.

»Logan: ¡QUE! Pero como =decía sin poder creérselo= significa que ese chico Khaled lleva 10 años allá afuera.

»Jane: olle te puedes callar, trato de calmarme y tu solo me a vivas malos recuerdos que me ponen peor =decía enojada por las constantes preguntas de Logan.

Ufff pero que gruñona, no me imagino lo que tuvo que soportar el pobre Khaled. Pero hablando de el, 10 años que se separo de Jane, si sigue vivo ya debe ser un hombre, espero que esta chica le halla enseñado alguna técnica de supervivencia y si no lo hizo… de seguro esta muerto.

Los pensamientos de Logan fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una sirena que era similar a las de alerta de bombardeo. En ese instante Jane se levanto de golpe y se quedo mirando fijamente hacia la puerta.

»Logan: ¿¡que rayos esta pasando!? =decía confundido por lo acontecido.

»Jane: ahí no, lo había olvidado =decía preocupada mientras se volteaba hacia Logan= cuando te dije que esta era una mina-prision ¿quien crees que son los mineros? =decía mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la celda= solo te digo que aquí el trabajo es un infierno.

El joven soldado había entendido a la perfección el mensaje de su compañera, al principio se asusto por el posible resultado pero su miedo fue interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, lo que indicaban que estaban próxima abrirse.

»Jane: tu tranquilo, porque cuando eres nuevo el trabajo es suave la primera semana, pero después viene lo verdadero y te recomiendo que pongas tu entrenamiento en practica porque va ser un infierno si no lo haces =decía aun preocupada mientras seguía mirando la puerta.

Espero que tenga razón sobre la primera semana, pero yo soy un SEAL, yo soporte frío, miedo, hambre y cansancio. No creo que una simple mina haga que mi mundo se venga para abajo.

Los fuertes golpes a la puerta se detuvieron unos momentos para dar paso al metálico y chirriante sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Bueno, es el momento de la verdad, es hora de robarles a todos esos tipos que me llamaron falso soldado de lo que soy capas. Aunque dudo que se den cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo…

»Logan: aquí vamos… =decía mientras seguía a Jane fuera de la celda para empezar otro día en la mina…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

XXX

Hola amigos.

El capitulo salio mas tarde de los esperado ya que mi teléfono le dio el síndrome de la pantalla loca y era mas que obvio que no podía escribir. Me vi tentado a estrellarlo varias veces pero me resistí, pero la solución la alocada solución que salio de mi desesperada imaginación… fue meterlo al microondas.

Si lo metí al microondas por 10 segundos y de alguna extraña manera le arregle el odioso síndrome de pantalla loca.

Pero después de todo.

Gracias a:

 **The only95**

Gracias amigo, me alegro que te halla gustado mi historia. Y si me alcanzo lo que me dejaste y espero que me dejes mas bro XD

**lorax**

Y aquí esta la siguiente parte del flashback, la entrada a poniville no la puse ya que estoy pensando como sera la cálida bienvenida ^_^

No importa que tan tarde dejes el comentario lo que importa es que te gusto la historia bro

Hasta la próxima. 

**n1god**

Si me inspire en esa misión que creo que se llama Vorkuta donde Manson y Reznov provocan la fuga de la cárcel.

Jane o Chloe.

Al principio Jane seria un chico llamado John pero después de un loco sueño decidí que seria una chica y sobre las parejas… bueno en mi cabeza se esta formando una batalla por cual pondré en este lugar.

Oye y ¿cuantos CoD's has jugado? Se ve que sabes bastante de este juego.

Bueno hasta la próxima.

 **Over Top Clear Mind**

Bueno el nombre de la misión es en Gulag ya sabes cuando vas a buscar al hombre que odia a Makarov

¿Unrreal? No lo e jugado pero solo el nombre me hace querer jugarlo.

Hasta la próxima.

 **SPARTAN115**

Si amigo Shock and Awe.

Cuando lo estaba escribiendo me trajo recuerdos de mi primer CoD y como yo era un no0b en el online.

Hasta la próxima.

Bueno se preguntaran porque estoy respondiendo los reviews.

Fue porque… me dio la gana de responderlos (lamento la forma grosera pero no se que poner)

Bueno sin mas que decir

Chau.


	8. Camaradas

Capitulo 8: Camaradas.

Hola amigos de fanfiction.

Lamento el gran retraso, ya que mi teléfono murió y se llevo consigo un capitulo que ya había escrito, tuve que esperar hasta navidad para que me dieran otro teléfono y así reescribir este capitulo amigos

También e estado considerando muchas cosas en mi vida ya que en estos días me ocurrió algo que hizo cambiar mi forma de pensar sobre las cosas.

E estado pensando, crear otra historia, ya que el tema que tengo en la cabeza no lo e visto en fanfiction (o no como pienso hacerlo) aun estoy algo indeciso pero se que en algún momento la escribiré.

Se preguntaran es porque de mi cambio de nombre, bueno "xopita" sonaba raro y después de un tiempo dejo de gustarme y lo cambie por el que ven ahora cual esta inspirado en mi avión favorito, el "su-25 frogfoot"

Bueno sin mas palabrería aquí vamos con la historia.

Ponyville, Equestria

19:00

Ya era el ocaso en el pintoresco pueblo de Ponyville, donde muchos de los habitantes ya se habían retirado a sus hogares. Pero algunos ponis que aun rondaban por las calles bañadas en la luz del crepúsculo, se toparon con la inesperada y aterradora visita de dos exóticos inquilinos, sin pensarlo dos veces el o ella salían disparados a esconderse. Pero lo que no sabían era que estos visitantes no tenían ni la mas mínima intención de causar caos en ese hermoso pueblito si no en buscar a su amigo perdido que según ellos rondaba por estos lares.

Este dúo de aterradoras criaturas, mas bien conocidas como Chloe y Brad. Caminaban tranquilamente por la calle mas concurrida del poblado. Uno de ellos estaba totalmente concentrado en un pequeño mapa turístico que sostenía entre sus garras, mientras que su acompañante tenia una evidente expresión de aburrimiento.

»Brad: bien, según este mapa el castillo de la amistad esta como a cinco cuadras de aquí =decía extrañamente feliz mientras guardaba el mapa en su mochila.

»Chloe: espera un momento ¿¡castillo de la amistad!? =cruzándose de brazos= No me digas que le vamos a pedir ayuda a una princesa pony =decía claramente disgustada con la idea de su hermano

»Brad: claro, se supone que ella es la gran autoridad de la región y por ende debe estar a corriente con lo que suceda en los alrededores.

»Chloe: =suspiro= esta bien, solo terminemos con esto ahora =exclamaba de forma cansada la dragona rosada.

Los jóvenes dragones siguieron su corta caminata sin mas novedad. Al llegar a las puertas del castillo se extrañaron al ver que no habían guardias en el lugar, pero al instante le dejaron de prestar atención y se enfocaron el lo que vinieron a hacer.

»Chloe: ¿crees que al vernos se asuste? =comentaba insegura la dragona rosada.

»Brad: solo… tiremos los dados, hermanita =afirmaba el joven dragón mientras se disponía a tocar la puerta.

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

Como por arte de magia una serie de pasos se hicieron presentes a la distancia cuales poco a poco se hacia cada vez mas fuertes, hasta que repentinamente la puerta se abrió mostrando tras de si a una sonriente alicornio lavanda que no era nada mas ni nada menos que la Princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle. Esta al ver a los dos hermanos se exaltó un poco pero mantuvo la calma mientras fingía su mejor sonrisa nerviosa.

»Twilight: emm… p-puedo a-ayudarlos =decía la joven princesa mientras hacia pequeños círculos en el suelo con su casco derecho.

»Brad: ¡princesa necesitamos su ayuda! =decía sin rodeos el dragón verde.

»Twilight: abrió los ojos con fuerza mientras que daba dos pasos hacia atrás= ¿m-mi ayuda? =exclamaba sorprendida.

»Brad: es urgente princesa.

La joven alicornio estaba muy confundida con lo que sus ojos veían, trago saliva y observo detenidamente a las criaturas que tenían enfrente y se dio cuenta de que no se veían aterradores como uno se esperaría y extrañamente estaban usando ropa, pero… ¿porque le vinieron a pedir ayuda? Si cualquier otro poni diría que "no" con solo mirarlos, la princesa estuvo apunto de decir esto pero en lo mas profundo de su ser había un sentimiento que poco a poco hiba creciendo, hasta que…

»Twiligh: M-Muy bien… pasen, sientanse como en casa =decía algo insegura la alicornio lavanda.

La princesa guió a Chloe y Brad por el interminable laberinto de pasillos que tenia el castillo, mientras que los hermanos se quedaban maravillados con el diseño que tenia el interior.

Después de una corta caminata por el castillo la princesa Twilight había llevado a los dos jóvenes dragones a la cámara principal del castillo donde estaba la mesa redonda que contenía el cutie-mapa.

»Brad: antes que nada princesa, permitanos presentarnos =decía de manera cortés.

»Twilight: emm, bien… adelante =comentaba extrañada por el comportamiento del dragón.

»Brad: =suspiro= bueno, yo me llamo Brad y ella es mi hermana Chloe, hace un tiempo nos propusimos venir a Ponyville en nuestras vacaciones =decía sonriente mientras le entregaba un folleto que promocionaba el pueblo como un destino para pasar el verano.

»Twilight: ¡valla! =tomando el folleto= no sabia que Ponyville se había convertido en destino turístico =exclamo sorprendida mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los dragones= umm, perdonen mi atrevimiento pero ustedes no se comportan ni se ven como algún otro dragón que allá visto, ustedes son mas…

»Chloe: civilizados =interrumpía la dragona rosada mientras que soltaba una risilla nerviosa.

»Twilight: ¡exacto! Me podrían explicar la razón de que sean diferentes a los demás? =preguntaba la alicornio lavanda mientras tenia un casco en el mentón y una mirada deductiva.

La joven dragona un poco insegura de si responder o no miro a su hermano cual asintió lentamente dándole a entender a Chloe que podía responder a la interrogante de la princesa.

»Chloe: bueno princesa, mi especie se divide en dos grupos sociales, el primero abarca a los dragones que viven el Dragons land's cuales son en su mayoría salvajes, egoístas, codiciosos y carentes de principios =exclamaba algo fastidiada la dragona pero al terminar de describir a los "otros" volvía a tener su sonrisa habitual= El segundo grupo esta en la gran ciudad de Fillydelphia mas específicamente en un lugar llamado Dragons Town, donde habitan una gran cantidad de dragones pacíficos cuales han sido influenciados por la cultura poni atravez de los años y en la actualidad no ahí mucha deferencia entre el comportamiento de un poni y un habitante de Dragons Town =finalizaba la dragona mientras aspiraba una gran bocanada de aire= nosotros somos de ese lugar princesa por eso nos comportamos así.

La princesa estaba bastante estupefacta con toda la información que había recibido y de un momento a otro desapareció en un destello de color magneta y volvió a reaparecer esta vez con una pluma y un pergamino sostenidos con su magia.

»Twilight: ¡toda esta información es relevante! =exclamaba eufórica la alicornio lavanda= Necesito hacerles unas cuantas preguntas, como… ¿halla en Dragón Town los ponis pueden convivir con los dragones? Y si es así ¿existen las relaciones inter-especie? O ¿ya han habido casos de hibridación? O que tal…

»Brad: ¡wow, wow, wow! Princesa, mil disculpas pero las preguntas serán para otro momento, recuerde que venimos a pedir su ayuda con urgencia =comentaba interrumpiendo la euforia de la princesa de la amistad.

»Twilight: O… lo lamento, es que casi nadie tiene la oportunidad de charlar con un dragón adulto civilizadamente =se explico apenada la princesa mientras se llevaba un casco a la nuca= y… ¿cual es el problema que afrontan?

»Brad: bueno, emm… cuando veníamos hacia acá traíamos a alguien con nosotros pero cuando paramos a descansar el se fue a buscar agua a un arrollo cercano pero… lamentablemente nunca regreso. Pensamos que se canso de esperarnos y se encaminó hasta aquí =decía modificando varios aspectos de la versión real para que la princesa no los creyera locos mientras que esta tomaba nota de lo que estaba escuchando

»Twilight: dejo alguna pista o alguna huella que indicara que se dirigió hacia Ponyville?

»Brad: enrealidad… no vi ninguna huela ni nada por el estilo =decía un poco preocupado del veredicto de la princesa.

»Twilight: ¿cual es su nombre? ¿de que especie es? ¿que edad tiene? Y ¿que el es de ustedes? =preguntaba rápidamente la princesa.

Estas preguntas preocuparon a Brad ya que no podía decir que su amigo era un alienigena, pero entonces recordó la preguntas anteriores que le había hecho la princesa sobre las relaciones que tenían los dragones de Dragon town con los ponis de Fillydelphia y como si lo golpeará un rayo tuvo una idea.

»Brad: bueno el es un poni pegaso llamado Air Wing y no tiene mas de 25 ademas es el novio de mi hermana.

»Chloe: espera ¡que… humhumumhum! =no pudo terminar ya que su hermano le puso una de sus garras en los labios para que no tirara por la borda el espontáneo plan que el había creado.

»Brad: se que no te gusta admitirlo pero tenemos que dar todos los datos para poder encontrarlo =comentaba rápidamente mientras le daba su mejor sonrisa a la princesa.

»Twilight: valla, eso fue inesperado, pero almenos respondieron a mi pregunta que les hice anteriormente =exclamaba algo extrañada= bien… creo que es suficiente, esperen aquí señores =comentaba mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

»Brad: bueno ¿que es lo que ocurre princesa?

»Twilight: =la princesa paro en seco y voltio. A ver a los hermanos con una expresión difícil de describir= emm, no se si quieran escuchar lo que les voy a decir =decía insegura la alicornio lavanda.

»Brad: díganos princesa, estamos preparados para lo que sea =exclamaba preocupado.

»Twilight: =llevándose un casco a la nuca= digamos que ahí una pequeña posibilidad de que su compañero allá s-sido… c-capturado =decía finalmente mientras que hacia una risilla nerviosa.

Esto hizo eco en la cabeza de los dos hermanos mientras que estos se imaginaban muchos escenarios donde Logan estaba siendo vendido a un circo por una gran cantidad de dinero donde posiblemente pasaría el restos de sus días.

Brad/Chloe: acaso dijo ¿¡CAPTURADO!?

Muy pero muy lejos de ahí

Canterlot, Equestria

20:00

La princesa Celestia había terminado otro tedioso día de papeleo. Las constantes quejas de los nobles y las interminables asignaciones del ejercito eran cosas que le producían un gran estrés a la princesa pero lamentablemente no se quedaba ahí ya que hace meses que un problema azota en gran medida al reino de Equestria.

Una ola de desapariciones masivas afectaban gravemente la seguridad de la población equestriana. Cada día había la alarmante cifra de 20 desaparecidos en diversos puntos del reino.

Lamentablemente los pebleyos no son los únicos que sufren por estas desapariciones espontáneas ya que una de las primeras victimas fue el príncipe Blueblood cual desapareció mientras dormía en su habitación, lo buscaron por semanas pero nunca encontraron ni la mas mínima pista de su paradero.

Familias enteras desparecidas sin explicación alguna, el miedo en la población hiba creciendo exponencialmente, faltaba muy poco para que el caos se apoderara de las calles y eso era lo que la princesa quería evitar a toda costa.

No importaba cuantas horas estuviera despierta o cuanto estrés tuviera ella no se detendría hasta encontrar a sus queridos ponis.

*TOC*TOC*TOC*

»Celestia: adelante.

La puerta se abrió y un unicornio blanco de crin azul se asomo por esta.

»¿?: disculpe princesa ¿usted solicitaba mi presencia?

»Celestia: exacto capitán Shining Armor por favor tome asiento =aunque estuviera estresada por el largo día de trabajo la princesa aun irradiaba ese toque maternal que la caracterizaba.

El unicornio entro a la habitación y tomo asiento frente al escritorio de la princesa, mientras que esta sacaba dos gruesos folderes y lo colocaba sobre el escritorio.

»Celestia: antes que nada… ¿como esta Flurry Heart?

»Shining Armor: muy bien princesa, incluso hace unos días pronuncio sus primeras palabras =decía sonriente mientras recordaba esos momentos.

»Celestia: =sonriendo= muy bien capitán su hija pronto sera una gran princesa como su madre.

»Shining Armor: jejeje, gracias princesa.

»Celestia: bueno capitán, dejando todo eso de lado =entregándole un folder= dígame que es lo que ve aquí.

El capitán de la guardia real tomo algo dudoso el objeto, pero al abrirlo se confundió al ver una imagen aérea de lo que alparecer era una especie de campamento en algún bosque lejano, también podían apreciar algunas fogatas, y una que otra carpa pero nada mas.

»Shining Armor: emm… parece un campamento =decía algo confundido el capitán de la guardia real.

»Celestia: exacto capitán, es un campamento que esconde un oscuro secreto =decía la regerente del sol mientras que le entregaba otra fotografía al capitán.

La fotografía que le entrego la princesa mostraba un nítido acercamiento sobre una de las fogatas del campamento y lo que dejo sorprendido al capitán fue que alrededor de la fogata había una fila de ponis encadenados entre si, cuales eran guiados por un grifo que tenia una armadura plateada con símbolos extraños.

»Shining Armor: acaso son… ellos.

»Celestia: mas claro no puede estar capitán =decía de forma severa la regerente del sol= estos ponis que evidentemente fueron capturados y enviados a este lugar que esta mas allá de la fronteras de Equestria mas específicamente en el "oeste desconocido" un lugar donde no existe las leyes y es donde muchos criminales van a parar.

»Shining Armor: ¡valla! =exclamaba sorprendido mientras analizaba una vez mas las fotografías que le entrego la princesa= las familias de los desaparecidos sabe de esto?

La alicornio blanca negó lentamente.

»Celestia: lo haremos publico cuando las cosas estén mas calmadas en el reino =entregándole otro folder= señor Armor, esto que le estoy dando en sus cascos es totalmente clasificado, solo dos ponis han visto esto, no comente esto con nadie nisiquiera su familia.

A Shining Armor le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al oir "totalmente clasificado" miro la carpeta y como si fuera a morder la tomo lentamente y al abrirla se topo con una fotografía que lo confundió bastante. Era una especie de ave bastante grande que estaba en pleno vuelo, con un cuerpo de color plateado que carecía de ojos pero lo mas extraño era que este "ser" estaba tatuado en uno de sus costados con la palabras **u.s navy** y justo abajo de estas había una especie de fénix dibujado con rectángulos azules y con una estrella en el centro. (busca seal cod logo)

»Shining: q-que es esto… =decía sorprendido mientras observaba detenidamente la fotografía.

»Celestia: esta imagen la capto un a.o.d hace un mes sobre el bosque Everfree, nuestro dispositivo lo siguió por media hora hasta que la cosa esta =señalando la "criatura"= hizo un giro cerrado y unas de sus alas se enganchó con el a.o.d y poco después perdieron el control y lamentablemente se estrellaron en el medio del bosque Everfree, no quise que ninguno de mis pequeños ponis se arriesgará en ese peligroso lugar.

»Shining Armor: pero… alguien sabe lo que es =poniendo la carpeta en el escritorio= o por lo menos de donde vienen?

»Celestia: lo lamento Shining Armor pero en mis dos mil años de vida jamas oi hablar de una criatura así, pero respondiendo a tu ultima pregunta, los avistamientos han sido en áreas como Appleloosa, Las pegasus, y en Doge city, nuestros científicos hicieron exhaustivas investigaciones y han presumido que vienen de algún lugar en el desierto de San Palomino =decía con una expresión de melancolía mientras miraba por la ventana.

la princesa dejo su asiento y se encaminó hacia la gran ventana que estaba aun lado de su escritorio. La regerente del sol presenciaba con pesar la grandeza de Canterlot iluminada por la plateada luz de la luna. Muchos de los habitantes de su reino tenían bastante miedo de lo que estaba pasando y a la princesa le dolía mucho pensar en las miles de familias que sufrían por haber perdido a un ser querido.

Mientras tanto el capitán de la guardia real estaba estupefacto con toda la información que había recibido, el solo pensar que estas anomalías surgieran casi al mismo tiempo daba a conocer que no eran nada bueno y existía la posibilidad de que pusieran en jaque el futuro de Equestria y el no lo hiba a permitir que esto sucediera…

»Shining Armor: ¿cual es el plan princesa? =exclamaba en unicornio peli azul, sacando a la princesa de sus pensamientos

»Celestia: nuestro tiempo es limitado capitán, la ponidad no resistirá mas estas desapariciones y falta muy poco para que todo se vuelva un caos =volteandose hacia Shining= lo que significa que las dos operaciones se llevaran acabo pero usted solo escogerá ir a una.

»Shining Armor: ¿escoger una? =decía confundido el unicornio blanco.

»Celestia: exacto señor Armor =decía tranquilamente la alicornio= dígame capitán, desea comandar un Equipo de asalto en el bosque del Oeste Desconocido o dirigir un escuadrón de reconocimiento en el desierto de San Palomino =comentaba la regerente del sol

»Shining Armor: ¿y que pasara con la que quede libre? =decía el capitán de la guardia real mientras sostenía las dos carpetas con sus cascos.

»Celestia: no se preocupe capitán eso ya esta cubierto, solo enfoquese en lo que le pregunte, ¿el desierto de San Palomino o el Oeste Desconocido?

Las dos opciones sonaban tentadoras y sin dudas también serian peligrosas, pero después de todo al capitán le gustaban las emociones fuertes y no se negaría a cumplir una misión de esta categoría, pero… también tenia una familia que sufrirá mucho si le ocurre algo, aunque… el es un soldado el fue entrenado para esto su deber es servir a Equestria y a las princesas sin importar nada y ahora estas lo necesitaban mas que nunca.

»Shining Armor: =armándose de valor= bien princesa, voy por…

XXXXXX

Bien aquí esta la siguiente toma de decisiones.

O =Equipo de asalto

X =Escuadrón de recon.

Aquí es donde mas personajes se integran a la historia y muchas incógnitas se resuelven, también falta muy poco para que empiece el tan esperado **salseo**.

Hablando de otro tema…

Saben, e visto muchos fanfics donde la tecnología de Equestria es medieval o muy poco avanzada, donde casi siempre los ponis (y demás especies) están en desventaja.

Pero yo me e reemplantie esto muchas veces y hace poco comencé a investigar sobre este tema y encontré varias cosas que me impresionaron bastante.

Como por ejemplo…

Sabias que en las afueras de Ponyville ahí una hidroeléctrica.

Iron Will usa un headset en sus presentaciones.

La maquina que uso Twilight para investigar el "pinkie sentido"

Relojes digitales.

Máscaras de gas.

Calefacción.

Etc…

Lo que quiero decir con esto es que si ahí todas esas cosas en equestria para el uso civil, que habrá para ámbito militar?

se que debe haber algo mas allá que espadas, escudos, ataques mágicos y flechas.

Si no me crees busca "mlp technology" en google, mira las imágenes y traduce los foros, se los dejo a su criterio amigos.

Bueno después de todo gracias a…

 **n1god/Over Top Clear Mind:**

Si amigo Jane guarda muchos secretos que serán revelados poco a poco.

Lastima que Over Top no pudo responder, pero bueno a cualquiera le ocurren esos problemas con el internet.

Gracias por recomendarme Unrreal ya me pase el primer juego y ahora estoy terminando el segundo y debo decir que es un shooter muy bueno.

 **Light Darknes** :

Déjame aclarar algunas cosas amigo….

En Ponyville no ahí guardias y dudo mucho que ahigan ya que ese pueblo es un sitio muy pacífico y no veo la necesidad de introducirlos.

Acertaste en cuanto el miedo de los habitantes aunque no fue tan extremo como cuando Zecora apareció en el pueblo, solo te digo que no has visto nada todavía amigo.

Umm, si los ponis tuvieron miedo de Zecora por que no también de Gilda o de Gabriella (Gabby) ya que se supone que los grifos son criaturas mas peligrosas que una cebra.

 **The only 95** :

Hola amigo, nunca vi a tu turba furiosa, me pregunto que les habrá ocurrido.

Bueno, hacer que Jane muriera y apareciera en Equestria me parecía algo cliché, así que me puse a imaginar muchos escenarios posibles y me vinieron a la mente los 3 reyes magos y como son de medio oriente dije "porque no" y así apareció el pequeño Khaled.

Mas o meno acertaste hermano, Jane tiene 34 ya que la misión "Shock and Awe" fue en 2011 y donde están ahora es 2025.

De lo que fue del pequeño mago ya lo tengo planeado y te aseguro de que no lo viste venir jejeje.

 **Halo343:**

Muchas gracias hermano, los reviews como el tuyo me levantan mucho el animo y las ganas de escribir.

Sobre como escaparan… bueno solo te digo que aun estoy en la lluvia de ideas.

La mayoría de los habitantes de Ponyville estaban en sus casas a esas horas así que solo unos pocos se percataron de la presencia de los dragones.

Tus preguntas se responderán en el futuro amigo, aunque no dudo que algunas otras emergieron en tu cabeza.

 **Javier 117** :

Aquí esta tu capitulo amigo y siempre intento de que los capítulos sean interesantes.

Bueno, como compensación a mi retraso sacare un capitulo por cada mes que me retrase (osea dos mas) saldrán rápido amigos así que no se desesperen.

Eso fue todo por hoy amigos, hasta la próxima.

Chau.

…

…

…

BlackBerry 9720 †


	9. Get Ready

Capitulo 9: Get ready.

No estoy muerto, terminare este fanfic si o si aunque me demore un millón de años lo voy a hacer.

E estado escribiendo borradores, no me gustaba como quedaban y los hacia una y otra vez hasta que salio esto.

Este fic esta llegando a la mitad y se preguntaran porque no ahí acción explosiva nivel 10, bueno… yo no soy un especialista en esas cosas y como dije en el primer capitulo " **este fic es como mi campo de pruebas** " pero bueno… este fic llamo la cantidad de atención que yo no esperaba y gracias a esto tengo miedo de cagarla.

Ufff… pero después de todo ¿saben porque actualizó hoy?

¿No?

Bueno hoy es un día especial ya que es mi…

¡CUMPLEAÑOS!

¡Que empiece la party hard!

No, ya encerio, quisiera compartir mi felicidad con ustedes pero se que muchos ven este día como uno cualquiera, ademas yo comparto mi fecha de nacimiento con mas o menos otras 7 millones de personas (si eres unas de esas siete millones de personas te deseo un feliz día amig )

La votación…

Se me olvido especificar cuando terminaría a si que solo el voto de **guest** no es valido. Pero de todas formas quedaría empate así que tuve que lanzar una moneda y el resultado fue un poco inesperado.

( **Special ops** )

Mas bien la modifique un poco y ya no es del todo una operacion de reconocimiento

Bueno basta de palabrerias y empecemos con la historia.

XXX

 **Desierto de San Palomino.**

 **06:05**

El sol empezaba a asomarse por las interminables dunas que tapizaban el enorme desierto de San Palomino.

El astro rey comenzaban a disipar toda la niebla que se había formado en la noche, haciendo que muchas criaturas del desierto salieran de sus guaridas para aprovechar la poca agua que proporcionaba el roció.

Mejor olvidemos del exuberante paisaje para entonces enfocarnos en un pequeño valle rocoso donde unas extrañas estructuras rectangulares resaltaban sobre la arena y los cactus que predominaban en el lugar.

Cada una de estas estructuras estaba acompañada de una gran antena que despedía un ondulante brillo de color verde.

Pero si miramos con cuidado una de estas construcciones, mas específicamente la que tiene marcado "Hangar H4", podemos apreciar a unos inesperados invitados que estaban tratando de abrir unas de las puertas que daban ingreso en el lugar.

Eran tres ponis.

»¿?: vamos, vamos Sentry, abre esa puerta de una vez, no tenemos todo el día =decía un unicornio de color blanco con crin-cola de color azul, vestía una armadura morada con bordes dorados y tenia una estrella del mismo color en el centro.

»¿?: lo estoy haciendo a toda velocidad capitán Armor =exclamaba un pegaso ámbar con una crin-cola de color azul eléctrico y vestía una armadura dorada con una estrella celeste en el centro, mientras tanto en sus cascos estaba sosteniendo dos delgadas herramientas con las que trataba de abrir la puerta.

Había otro pony con ellos el cual no había dicho ni una sola palabra, vestía la misma armadura que Flash y su rostro estaba cubierto por un casco.

»Flash Sentry: bien… creo que ya esta

*CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK*… ¡BROOM!

El trío dio unos pasos hacia atrás ya que el toda la parte frontal de la estructura comenzó a temblar y hacer ruidos extraños.

»Shining Armor: =dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás= emm, Sentry… ¿que esta pasando?

»Flash Sentry: =negando con la cabeza= no tengo ni la menor idea… capitán.

*GRUM*

Hubo un fuerte tambaleo y la parte frontal de la estructura comenzó a levantarse.

Justo en ese momento Shining Armor tomo a sus dos compañeros y se lanzo junto con ellos a un montículo de cardos rusos que estaba cerca.

Ninguno de los soldados se quejo de la acción del capitán en cambio se quedaron estáticos al ver que estaba saliendo de la estructura.

Era una especie de maquina de color negro, con un peculiar forma triangular, la cual emitía un fuerte zumbido que se podía escuchar a kilómetros, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a los soldados fue que a un costado del objeto llacia estampado una especie de fénix azul dibujado a base de rectángulos y justo debajo habían unas palabras que decían "U.S navy seal's"

Esto sorprendió muchísimo a Flash y al otro guardia pero a Shining Armor… el ya tenia previsto este acontecimiento y no le resto importancia.

Cuando el objeto triangular salio por completo del Hangar el zumbido que emitía comenzó a escucharse con mas fuerza y de un momento a otro, el objeto comenzó a moverse tomando una velocidad considerable y cuando los soldados pensaban que ya no habría mas nada impresionante, el objeto despego su ruedas del suelo y salio disparado hacia el cielo mientras que dejaba una estela blanca tras de si.

Flash Sentry y su misterioso compañero compartieron una mirada incrédula mientras que una y mil preguntas se formaban en las cabezas de ambos.

»Flash Sentry: =mirando hacia el cielo= alienigenas…

»Shining Armor: =poniendo su casco en el hombro de Flash= te dije que no leyeras comics pasada la hora de descanso =levantándose= esta te la paso Flash. Mucho cuidado soldados, algo me dice que no la tendremos fácil =dijo finalmente para comenzar a caminar hacia el hangar.

Los dos soldados restantes no dijeron nada y solo se dispusieron a seguir a su líder.

 **Hangar H4**

Lo primero que notaron fue el tamaño del lugar cual era comparable al de una cancha de hoofball. En las paredes del lugar habían varios objetos que nunca antes algún pony había visto, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención era algo que yacía en el centro del complejo.

Mas de esas maquinas triangulares.

»Flash Sentry: valla… =acercándose al X47= 5 semanas en este maldito desierto valieron la pena.

»Shining Armor: opino lo mismo sargento =encendió su cuerno y saco una cámara de su armadura= pero ahora necesito que capture toda la información fotográfica que se posible.

Flash sentry tomo la cámara para justo después hacer un saludo militar y luego comenzar a tomar fotografías del lugar.

El capitán volvió su mirada hacia el soldado restante, ese ya tenia dos alforjas en sus cascos lo cual sorprendió un poco al capitán.

»Shining Armor: bien hecho Gleaming Clover =tomando una alforjas= terminemos esto de una buena vez.

El capitán junto al soldado ahora llamado "Gleaming Clover" se dirigieron a los estantes del lugar donde había una gran cantidad de objetos para tomar.

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Hangar H1**

Los tenues rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana de una habitación donde todo el suelo estaba tapizado por una infinidad de libros de todos los tamaños y formas.

Cualquiera diría que el dueño de la habitación seria algún estudiante flojo que repaso los exámenes, horas antes de que amaneciera.

Pero bueno dejemos de juzgar todo el desorden y mejor nos fijamos en un gran bulto que llacia sobre la cama el cual ya estaba comenzando a moverse.

»¿?: =bostezo= este día va a ser… muy aburrido.

Las sabanas salieron disparadas dejando ver tras de si a uno de los seres mas terroríficos y malvados que hallan pisado la faz de este planeta.

Un dragón.

El joven reptil conocido como Brad dio un profundo bostezo, mientras que una molesta picazón lo invadía.

Luego de rascarse un poco se levanto y comenzo a caminar en dirección al baño donde se aseo rápidamente para justo después ir al comedor y ver que cosa deliciosa estaba escondida en los estantes.

Pero para su mala suerte lo único que había de desayuno era MRE, el contenido no tenia mal sabor pero comerlo todos los días, por tres meses y medio hacia que te aburrieras y con ganas, lo peor era que en la contraparte de la bolsa decía que habían cuatro versiones de la misma, pero como la mala suerte quiere a este dragón, Brad por mucho que busco no las encontró por ningún lado.

Resignado tuvo que comerse el MRE de todas formas.

»Brad: =suspiro= creo que estoy empezando a odiar todo esto =decía mientras tiraba las MRE en la basura= solo espero que Chloe lo este pasando mejor.

El joven dragón comenzó a divagar en sus recuerdos mientras que se dirigía al exterior del hangar para comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo.

 **Flashback**

 **Hace 1 mes**

 **Ponyville, Castillo de la Armonía**

Ya hacia algunas horas que habían arreglado todo con la princesa Twilight la cual le dio información adicional sobre los secuestros y la situación actual del reino.

Los dos hermanos estaban en las afuera del castillo ya listos para irse, de no ser porque Chloe estaba haciendo un puchero, mientras que Brad tenia los brazos cruzados y su rostro reflejaba que estaba molesto.

»Chloe: ¡tu no eres mi padre y ademas soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme yo sola! =exclamaba enojada mientras que algunas llamas escapaban de su boca.

»Brad: por favor, solo dime porque quieres quedarte aquí en ponyville =preguntaba algo preocupado.

»Chloe: ¡solo me quiero tomar un maldito respiro nada mas! =exclamaba de una forma no muy amigable mientras que le espalda a su hermano

Después de decir estas palabras, Chloe quería voltearse al instante y disculparse con Brad pero lo pensó mejor y solo cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras que algunas pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de estos.

Brad no era tonto, conocía lo suficiente a su hermana para saber que algo estaba ocurriendo, no por nada las emociones de Chloe se había ido a picos en algunas ocasiones desconcertado a su hermano y generandole mas preocupación.

»Brad =acercándose a ella= hermana por favor dime que te ocurre para poder, ayudarte =decía suavemente mientras colocaba una de sus garras en el hombro de Chloe.

Para sorpresa del dragón verde, Chloe se dio vuelta y rápidamente lo abrazo con fuerza por el dorso mientras que comenzaba a sollozar.

»Chloe: t-todo… esto que nos a ocurrido parece una l-loca fantasía… es emocionante desde un punto de vista pero… pero… =suspiro= con todo lo que e aprendido… me ha dado motivos para questionarme muchos aspectos de la realidad… hasta de nuestra integridad =comentaba aun entre sollozos mientras que abrazaba a un mas fuerte a su hermano.

Brad estuvo apunto de reprocharle a su hermana pero al pensar mejor eso que le había dichom, no hiso nada. Cuando alguien de otro planeta mas avanzado llega y derrepente te muestra que casi todo lo que te han enseñado es falso…

»Chloe: =suspiro= hermano, solo quiero tener un poco de paz y olvidarme de toda esta locura =mirando a los ojos de Brad= mira este lugar, es uno de los mas tranquilos de Equestria y lo mejor es que ya ahí otro dragón viviendo aquí… y no dudo que otro mas lo pueda hacer =decía finalmente con una sonrisa mientras observaba el cielo estrellado.

»Brad: =mirando hacia el cielo= se por lo que estas pasando hermanita =suspiro= cuando elimine a mi primer objetivo me sentí de la misma forma que tu =la abrazo mas fuerte= esta bien puedes quedarte aquí en ponyville… pero con una condición =decía esto ultimo con un evidente sonrojo.

Después de que Brad (a duras penas) le diera una bolsa con suficientes bits para que Chloe pudiera cubrir todas las necesidades por dos meses, Brad regresaría por ella cuando logre encontrar al humano, mientras tanto ella podría disfrutar su tiempo de paz en este pequeño pueblito.

 **Flashback End**

En estas ultimas semanas, Brad había estado buscando alguna manera en que podría encontrar a su amigo perdido y después de unos días de ardua lectura y noches sin dormir, logro descubrir una forma bastante simple para encontrar al humano.

Alparecer Logan siempre llevaba consigo una herramienta llamada IWS la cual le permitía estar "en linea" con cualquier aparato electrónico cercano, pero a lo que Brad le importaba mas era el "seguro" que este aparato tenia.

Cuando un soldado moría o se perdía en combate, el IWS comenzaba a emitir una potente señal que indicaba la pocisión exacta del portador del aparato.

En ese momento todo era pan comido para nuestro dragón ya que el VTOL tenia una antena que podía captar una amplia gamma de frecuencias, días después de haber iniciado la operación el VTOL logro captar una señal que provenía de algún lugar en el norte de Equestria.

Nuestro dragón no lo dudo ni un segundo y partió enseguida hacia el congelado norte de Equestria, pero como siempre… los problemas aparecieron.

Cuando el VTOL cruzo los limites del desierto la antena que captaba la señal comenzó a enviar información errónea a la computadora de vuelo haciendo que nuestro dragón dirigiera la aeronave a múltiples locaciones equivocadas, haciendo imposible encontrar algún indicio del paradero del humano. Brad regreso a la base un poco decepcionado de la búsqueda pero aun no se había rendido, el sabia que tarde o temprano lograría encontrar a su amigo pero por ahora tendría que empeñarse a descubrir el problema que amenazaba con la búsqueda del humano.

Y después de varios días leyendo miles de manuales y otros mas de hipótesis fallidas, finalmente Brad había encontrado el error, el cual era muy simple y lo había pasado por alto muchísimas veces.

Para localizar a un IWS se necesita la asistencia de un satélite GPS, sin el satélite la señal se perdía en el espacio para siempre y hasta donde sabia… no existen los satelites en Equestria. Pero entonces… ¿que rayos había estado escuchando todo este tiempo? Confundido nuestro amigo escamoso investigo mas a fondo. Despues de algunos dias logro descubrir que la magia que existía en Equestria hacia una especie de campo electromagnético que la antena del VTOL podía recoger y la potente señal que provenía del norte no era nada mas ni nada menos que el corazón de cristal.

Desde entonces Brad no había estado de tan buen humor ya que cada día que pasaba tratando de buscar otra forma de encontrar a Logan le causaba estrés y en algunos casos desesperación, pero gracias a Celestia su hermana no estaba aquí porque ella se hubiera puesto mil veces peor.

La promesa de un dragón es increbrantable lo que significaba que nuestro amigo escamoso, no detendría su búsqueda hasta encontrar a el humano.

Pero por ahora… solo quería tomar un pequeño descanso

»Brad: =sorbo= umm, no nada mejor que un buen café por la mañana.

El dragón verde estaba parado afuera del hangar 1, tenia puesto una bata de laboratorio y a la vez estaba tomando una taza de café mientras observaba como el sol se alzaba sobre las doradas dunas del desierto.

*RIM*

*RIM*

*RIM*

Era un sonido que Brad conocía muy bien, este solo llevo una de sus garras al interior de su bata para entonces sacar una tableta que tenia la imagen de un X47 en la pantalla, el dragón solo toco la tableta dos veces y en ella apareció un vídeo tomado desde la cámara de la aeronave antes mencionada, nada fuera de lo común, la IA del X47 solo captura vídeos o imágenes cuando aparece algo "relevante" en el cuadro, que en la mayoría de veces eran sobre cactus con formas extrañas y uno que otro animal exclusivo del desierto.

Volviendo a la realidad, nuestro dragón estaba repasando toda la información que el X47 había reunido el día anterior, esta vez el UCAV había estado investigando un poblado cercano llamado Appleloosa en donde había reunido imágenes de los prados de manzanos y varias del centro del pueblo, pero casi todas las fotografías eran del festival interestatal de Appleloosa, donde todos los habitantes del poblado la visitaban cada año, para probar los mas deliciosos pie's de manzanas de toda Equestria.

Brad soltó un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que todo estaba en orden y no que una legión de soldados se dirigían hacia la base.

El joven dragón estuvo apunto de regresar por donde vino, pero al girar su cabeza hacia la izquierda algo logro llamar su atención.

Las compuertas de uno de los hangares estaba abierta.

Hasta donde el dragón recordaba esta solo se abría cuando el X47 salia a investigar los alrededores y se cerraba justo después de que la aeronave despegaba y solo se mantenía abierta si algo entraba en el hangar.

¿Acaso seria que…

Brad sacudió su cabeza por segunda vez.

El estaba seguro de que nadie conocía la ubicación de este complejo.

Ademas era muy probable de que la compuerta se haiga averiado… ¡eso era! no ahí nada de que preocuparse, el lo arreglaría mas tarde y listo todos felices.

Pero ahora solo se empeñaria en terminar su taza de café.

*RIM*

*RIM*

*RIM*

»Brad: tiene que ser una broma… =comentaba disgustado mientras que con sus garras tomaba la tableta y la revisaba una vez mas.

Alparecer el destino no quería que se terminara su taza de café y esto hacia enojar a nuestro dragón. El no había sido un fan del café pero últimamente lo había estado probando ya que era lo único ademas del agua que se podía beber y a las finales logro tenerle un fuerte gusto a la bebida.

Volviendo a la realidad, Brad había accedido a un vídeo que había tomado el UCAV minutos antes de que el despertara, ya en el vídeo se podía apreciar como la aeronave salia poco a poco del hangar hasta que repentinamente la cámara del X47 giro hacia la derecha mas específicamente a una pequeña montaña de cardos rusos.

En ese momento Brad levanto su cabeza y dirigió su molesta mirada hacia lo que seria su próximo trabajo.

Volviendo al vídeo, esta vez el X47 ya había despegado pero extrañamente la cámara aun seguía enfocando el montículo (haciendo zoom desde el aire obviamente) y justo cuando Brad pensaba que solo era la IA molestandolo, tres figuras equinas marcadas con un rombo de color rojo (el HUD del X47) salieron disparadas desde el montículo al interior del hangar.

Brad pauso el vídeo y por algunos segundos escaneo con su mirada a los tres individuos que se habían escabullido al interior de la estructura, el dragón se había quedado estático sosteniendo el pad mientras que en su rostro poco a poco se le hiba formando una sonrisa la cual se convirtió en pequeñas carcajadas que se volvían cada vez mas retorcidas, guardo la tableta dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su bata mientras que con su otra garra sacaba un AN-94 el cual estaba sujeto al cuerpo del dragón mediante una correa de agarre, el dragón no lo pensó mas y finalmente comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde estaban los intrusos.

Brad amaba las emociones fuertes, donde el peligro estaba presente por doquier y el riesgo de morir era el pan de cada día, esa es la razón principal del porque es un contratista, aunque en ningún momento había previsto que su hermana lo hubiera seguido, tenia que admitir que el trabajo era emocionante y aun mas con su hermana a su lado.

Pero como cualquier trabajo tienes sus beneficios también tiene sus contras y el de contratista no era la excepción, últimamente las cosas en Equestria y los alrededores habían estado muy tranquilas, los índices de atentados habían bajado drasticamete y en ningún lugar del mundo conocido se estaba desatando una guerra en que hubieran "vacantes" para defensa y/o ofensa de algún complejo o persona importante.

Esto había afectado en gran medida a nuestro dragón que apenas se había dado cuenta de que se había vuelto adicto a su trabajo, el no se lo había comentado a su hermana por temor a que esta se preocupara demasiado ya que un dragón con una salud mental inestable es peligroso desde todos los sentidos, pero por suerte el no había sufrido ningún trastorno raro ni nada por el estilo, eso significaba que nada le hiba a ocurrir y que tarde o temprano todas las cosas hiban a estar tranquilas denuevo.

Pero como sabemos, la mente es un lugar misterioso e impredecible por lo cual un individuo puede aparentar que esta en perfectas condiciones pero allá arriba… es otra historia.

Nuestro dragón finalmente había llegado al hangar H4, el se había detenido justo en la parte de afuera donde podía ver todo el interior de la estructura y también a los tres invasores que ahora se podía dar cuenta de que eran de la guardia real gracias a los colores de sus armaduras, uno de ellos estaba tomando fotografías a todo lo que podía mientras que los otros dos acaparabán casi todos lo objetos que yacian en un estante cercano, estaban tan sumergidos en su trabajo que no se percataron de que habían un dragón en la entrada.

En ese momento todo parecía demasiado fácil para Brad simplemente tenia que apuntar y disparar a matar pero… seria demasiado fácil y toda la emoción del momento se esfumaria en un parpadeo.

Camino lentamente. Quería ver sus rostros cuando lo vieran, esas expresiones de terror que lo hacían sentir dominante y… ¿desde cuando le encantaba hacer eso? Eso ya no importaba, nuestro dragón estaba a escasos cinco metros de los soldados los cuales sorprendentemente no se hablan dado cuenta de su presencia ¿encerio era tan sigiloso?

Brad tomo el AN-94 llevando una de sus garras hacia la ranura de expulsión donde tomo la pequeña palanca del arma y con una sonrisa maliciosa tiro de ella produciendo el característico sonido del amartillado de un arma.

*CHLICK*

*CHLUNK*

Al escuchar esto los 3 ponis pegaron un pequeño salto y al instante todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el imponente dragón que estaba frente a sus narices.

Nadie dijo nada todos se quedaron estáticos mientras que llevaban acabo una guerra de miradas contra el dragón, se podía notar que poco a poco la tensión del lugar subía hasta que…

 **(Yo: ustedes ya saben quienes son, así que no voy a poner el típico »¿?, ademas ¿alguien sabe como se llama la palanca que esta en la ranura de expulsión? A mi se me olvido XD)**

»Flash Sentry: =elevándose= ¡UN DRAGON! =exclamaba asustado mientras que desenfundaba su espada.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Brad. En ese instante se le había cruzado un pequeño pensamiento. Miro fugazmente al pegaso y dijo:

»Brad: ¡ROOOOOAAA…

*¡BOOM!*

Nuestro escamoso amigo salio disparado varios metros hacia atrás donde al final callo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, mientras estaba tirado se podía apreciar como pequeñas cargas eléctricas hiban de un lado a otro sobre su bata mientras que el pobre dragón tenia pequeños espasmos.

Mientras tanto en el centro del hangar podemos ver como el casco de Shining Armor tenia un singular brillo morado que de vez en cuando despedía un pequeño rayo eléctrico. El capitán se veía sorprendido por lo que ese nuevo accesorio de su armadura había causado, pero unos segundos después sacudió su cabeza y miro hacia donde estaban sus compañeros los cuales estaba congelados por la sorpresa mirando el cuerpo del dragón.

»Shining Armor: ¿¡que rayos están esperando!? Venga, vamos a moverse soldados =decía finalmente para tomar una de las alforjas llena de material de investigación.

Los 2 soldados restantes solo se limitaron a hacer un saludo militar y recoger sus respectivas alforjas para que justo después el escuadrón completo saliera galopando del lugar.

Unos segundos después de que los ponis se fueran. Brad comenzó a levantarse a duras penas mientras que una expresión de enojo se dibujaba en su rostro. Últimamente las cosas no le estaban saliendo como el quería y esta no era la excepcion. Estos ponis nisiquiera le habían dejado terminar su majestuoso rugido y encima habían logrado escaparse… aunque no por mucho

Cuando el dragón estuvo completamente de pie reviso su arma la cual extrañamente tenia unas marcadas manchas hollín y a la vez despedía un fuerte olor a plástico quemado. La bata de laboratorio que traía puesta desde hace días ahora no era mas que ceniza la cual se había pegado a sus escamas, quizás si no hubiera sido un dragón ese rayo que le lanzaron de seguro hubiera sido mortal. Nuestro dragón dejo de tomarle impotencia a su aspecto y salio del hangar donde por ningún lado habían señales de los ponis soldados. Esto hizo enfurecer a Brad el cual estuvo apunto de lanzarse al suelo a gritar y a maldecir a cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la cabeza de no ser porque habían unas tenues huellas de cascos que se dirigían hacia una plantación natural de cactus.

Por primera vez el destino le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Nuestro escamoso amigo comenzó a recorrer el tenue sendero arenoso que corría entre los cientos de cactus que conformaban el lugar. Aquel fuerte viento cargado de arena, que lo golpeaba en el rostro obligándolo en múltiples ocasiones a cerrar sus ojos. Ese olor que la brisa traía a su nariz, era bastante fuerte olía… olía a… ¿madera mojada y jabón? Junto con… ¿rosas? Brad sacudió la cabeza, el sabia que esos olores eran de esos ponis pero no sabia de donde provenían, las huellas habían sido borradas por el viento haci que estaría corriendo a ciegas.

Bajo su mirada por un momento y ahí pudo apreciar el arma que traía consigo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver que en el riel picatiny había una pieza de tecnología de punta la cual le facilitaría las cosas a nuestro dragón.

Brad bajo su velocidad, llevo su garra izquierda hacia el asa ergonomica que tenia el AN mientras que al mismo tiempo su otra garra se posaba sobre la empuñadura del gatillo.

Ligera, eficaz y letal, era todo lo que Brad pensaba sobre el AN-94, aunque al principio dudaba de que si de verdad una de estas armas podía matar a alguien de su especie. Solo le basto ver un DSR-50 en acción para que un ligero temor apareciera en su interior y a la vez una fascinación por estas armas.

Brad poso sus ojos sobre el centro de la mira MMS donde cada dos segundos una linea de color blanco barria la pantalla de arriba a bajo. Solo basto apuntarla dos veces en direcciones opuestas para entonces poder apreciar claramente tres siluetas equinas que alparecer se estaban… ¿amarrando algo al cuerpo? El telemetro indicaban que estaban a escasos 18 metros de distancia, era pan comido.

Nuestro dragón camino lentamente. Ya no le importaba el elemento sorpresa solo quería eliminar a esos sujetos. A medida que avanzaba el paisaje comenzaba a abrirse mostrando un pequeño claro en el medio de todo el bosque de cactus. En el centro estaban parados los tres guardias reales los cuales al darse cuenta de la presencia del dragón le dedicaron una mirada hostil mientras que desenfundaba sus armas, los soldado tenia un arnés que estaba sujeto a sus armaduras en donde una delgada cuerda salia de estos hasta llegar a un pequeño globo, que estaba a unos mas o menos 20 metros de altura.

Nuestro dragón no tenia idea de lo que planeaban esos soldados y tampoco le importaba, solo quería… quería eliminar a estos sujetos y después… después…

»Flash Sentry: ¡ya largate de aquí maldito monstruo! Otra descarga del IMTAC y de seguro te mueres =exclamaba de forma amenazante el pegaso Ambar.

Brad estuvo apunto de devolverle la grosería pero se contuvo. Después de todo el a viajado por toda equestria y a la vez aguantando los insultos y reproches de ponis ignorantes, aunque no podía negar que le molestaba y sobre todo si eran dirigidos hacia Chloe.

»Brad: =apuntando su arma hacia el equipo= lo siento pero…

*FLIUSH*

*¡BOOM!*

Una enorme nube de polvo y esquirlas se esparció por todo el lugar, obligando al equipo a cubrirse los ojos. Segundos después la nube de polvo ya se había disipado y justo ahí es donde podemos apreciar que el causante de tal acontecimiento era nada mas y nada menos que Shining Armor, estaba en posición de ataque mientras que su cuerno emitía una aura de color magneta. Su mirada se calmo un poco para entonces después posar sus ojos en su equipo, los cuales se veían bastante sorprendidos por la acción de su capitán (no Gleaming Clover obviamente).

»Flash Sentry: a-acaso… ¿usted lo mato? =comentaba sorprendido el pegaso ambar.

El capitán de la guardia real estuvo apunto de dar una respuesta afirmativa de no ser porque…

»Brad: ¡ROOOOOAAAARRR!

Nuestro querido dragón estaba en cuatro patas sobre una pila de cactus aplastados, aun lado del dragón había un humeante trozo de lo que parecía ser el AN-94. Alparecer no pudo soportar el impacto del ataque mágico. Ademas de que Brad este en la anormal posición de cuatro patas, sus pupilas habían cambiado de la habitual forma ovalada a una delgada linea vertical, lo que indicaba que la parte mas profunda de su ser había emergido. Ya no era un dragón de ciudad ahora es un dragón salvaje.

»Flash Sentry: =retrocediendo asustado= e-esto… ya se… se puso feo… ¡capitán!

»Shining Armor: =encendiendo su cuerno= afirmativo soldado, sera mejor que retrocedan.

»Brad: ¡ROOOOAAAARRRR! =rugió finalmente para abalanzarse hacia el equipo de Shining.

El capitán al percatarse de esto, no se quedo atrás y con su magia logro crear un escudo segundos antes de que el furioso dragón callera sobre ellos. Brad al ver que sus presas estaban protegidas no dudo ni por un segundo, comenzar a azotar el domo de color magneta el cual solo basto un par de golpes para que comenzara a agrietarse. En ese instante una sonrisa perturbadora apareció en el rostro de nuestro dragón al ver que estaba cerca de conseguir a sus presas.

»Flash Sentry: ¿¡adonde rayos esta la extracción!? =preguntaba alterado el joven soldado.

»Shining Armor: ¡se supone que ya debería estar aquí! =exclamaba el capitán de la guardia real mientras que trataba de mantener activo el escudo de magia.

Shining no podía negarlo, sentia miedo, miedo de morir y no ver a su nueva familia otra vez. A Flurry… por un momento su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo donde una pizca de esperanza surgió en su interior. Un punto de color blanco que dejaba una estela de color violeta se acercaba a gran velocidad.

*CRICK*

*CRICK*

*CRICK*

Grieta tras grieta, seguían apareciendo sin parar. El dragón no mostraba señales de cansancio y mucho menos de parar, la angustia de los soldados crecía con cada golpe.

*¡CRACK!*

El escudo había caído por completo y para sorpresa de todos el dragón se había quedado estático mirando con una enorme sonrisa donde sus afilados y aterradores dientes estaban presentes. Los soldados no tuvieron de otra solo que cerrar los ojos y esperar por el inmenso dolor que les estaban resguardando.

…

…

…

¿Donde esta el dolor, la sangre y los gri…

»Brad: ¡GROAAARRR!

El capitán y sus soldados abrieron los ojos repentinamente al sentir un fuerte jalón que los despego del suelo y en efecto estaban… ¡volando! Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba y se toparon con la sorpresa de que su salvador fue un ala delta de color blanco la cual en vez de tener una barra para pasajeros tenia una caja de un tamaño considerable, en el otro extremo de la caja había una hélice y un alerón los cuales dejaban una tenue estela de color violeta, lo que obviamente hacia volar a la aeronave (AOD) un gancho que estaba conectado a la caja, había logrado atrapar el globo y a su vez al escuadrón de Shining.

»Brad: ¡ROAAARRR!

Nuestro furioso dragón había comenzado a correr para alcanzar a los tres ponis que se le habían escapado de imprevisto, parecía muy difícil que lo hiciera ya que el "dron" estaba a unos cinco metros sobre el suelo y seguía ascendiendo.

»Shining Armor: jajaja ¡adiós maldito desgraciado! =exclamaba feliz el capitán mientras que con su cascos se despedía del dragón con ira re potenciada.

Esto no evito que las miradas de sus compañeros se posarán sobre el.

»Shining Armor: vamos soldados ¿acaso no se sienten felices de que tengamos otra oportunidad para vivir?

»Flash Sentry: =señalando con su casco= ¡cuidado capitán!

El alivio de Shining duro por al ver en la dirección hacia donde el pegaso ambar le había señalado. El dragón ¡estaba volando! O eso parecía ya que ¡venia directo hacia el ala delta!

*¡PRUM!*

Alparecer Brad había saltado y de alguna manera se había logrado aferrar a Gleaming Shield, el "dron" había comenzado a tambalearse y a perder altura ya que no estaba diseñado para soportar tanto peso. Shining había logrado cerrar la boca e inmovilizar al furioso dragón que pretendía cenarselos, pero había un problema Gleaming. Estaban apunto de caer y si no hacían algo todos hiban a morir.

Antes de que el capitán ideara un plan relámpago, Gleaming se adelanto y con el único casco que le quedaba libre hizo un rápido saludo militar para justo después tomar su espada y ¡cortar la cuerda!

»Shining Armor: ¡Gleaming, nooo!

El capitán vio impotente como un miembro de su equipo hiba callendo lentamente hacia su muerte, todo gracias a ese estúpido dragón apareció de la nada para hacerle pasar uno de los momentos mas aterradores de su vida. Unos segundo después y Shining pudo apreciar como se formaba una nube de polvo en el lugar donde había caído el cuerpo de su compañera.

»Shining Armor: e-era su primera misión =mirando a Flash= ¿crees que siga viva?

»Flash Sentry: =poniendo su casco en el hombro del capitán= a esa altura… =bajando la mirada= almenos hizo algo muy noble antes de su deceso.

Shining no dijo nada mas. El había perdido a muchos compañeros y con el tiempo aprendió a sobrellevar el sentimiento de culpa pero esta vez era diferente, el vio desde el primer día de entrenamiento a Gleaming y había visto algo en ella que le recordaba a el cuando también era un recluta, esa… determinación, las ganas de seguir adelante… pero todo fue gracias a ese ¡maldito dragón!

El capitán inahlo una gran bocanada de aire, no podía negar que le dolió ver eso pero no podía darles muchas vueltas al asunto, almenos había algo bueno después de todo lo que paso.

La misión había sido completada, se había perdido una alforja y un soldado había muerto en combate. Era una victoria amarga pero valía la pena, con todas las imágenes y la alforja que el tenia era mas que suficiente para que los científicos de canterlot pudieran sacar sus conclusiones.

Pero lo mejor de todo es que podía ver a su familia denuevo.…

Mientras el capitán estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos el "dron" volaba a máxima velocidad por los prístino cielos del desierto de San Palomino donde el astro rey ya estaba apunto de posicionarse en lo alto del cielo.

…

…

…

 **Alguna ciudad de por ahí**

 **17:00**

La luz de la tarde entraban por dos grandes ventanas, cuyos cristales polarizados dejaban ver un enorme rascacielos el cual causaba un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia a un joven humano que llacia estático en el centro de la habitación.

Logan Kenway acababa de despertar y no tenia ni la menor idea de como había llegado a ese lugar, lo ultimo que recordaba era… la mina de 220. El aspecto del humano había cambiado significativa mente, varias partes de su rasgado uniforme estaban cubiertas de hollín, una larga barba adornaba su mentón, sus ojos inexpresivos miraban a un punto inexistente en la pared de la habitación.

*PACH*

Eso era… ¿la puerta?

El sonido de pasos aproximándose no se hicieron esperar.

Algunos segundos después, una mujer adulta se detuvo justo aun lado de Logan. Su cabello estaba suelto y bien arreglado, su rostro a diferencia de Logan estaba completamente limpio hasta incluso traía un poco de rouge en sus labios, vestía una de esas ajustadas gabardinas de detective color crema junto con una falda de color negro que llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, unas medias del mismo color cubrían la totalidad de sus piernas las cuales terminaban en unos botines planos que hacían un perfecto juego con su vestuario.

La mujer que obviamente es Jane traía una roca de tamaño considerable entre sus manos, mas tarde la coloco suavemente sobre el escritorio, después de esto ella le dio una mirada fugaz a Logan y para su sorpresa este no se había movido en absoluto.

»Jane: =suspiro= oye Logan, el jefe llegara pronto a hacerte varias y sera mejor que quites esa expresión, es un poco…

»¿?: ¿aburrida, perturbadora?

En la puerta de la oficina se acercaba tranquilamente un pony de tierra. Su pelaje era de color amarillo su melena era verde con algunos mechones negros, pero había algo peculiar en el, sus cascos y en la punta de su nariz/boca habían manchas de color blanco, las cuales le daban un aspecto un poco… gracioso, su marca en el tra… ejem, ejem, su cutie mark era una tuerca dibujada en papel.

Su vestuario era… ¿swag?

(Gorra de baseball morada donde la visera esta hacia atrás lentes oscuros y por ultimo una sudadera gris)

Segundos después el pony finalmente había llegado al escritorio y después de saludar a Jane y dedicarle una mirada curiosa a Logan, llevo sus cascos a un grueso folder que yacía sobre el escritorio, al abrirlo se topo con una gran fotografía de Logan junto con las de otros dos ponys, los cuales se veían bastante golpeados a excepción del humano.

El pony quito su mirada del documento y poso sus ojos en el rostro de Logan. Sin dudas era un soldado. Eso le gustaba. Tenia un aspecto muy… descuidado y parecía ser alguien agradable y que por obvias razones no debía parar en una prisión. Aunque… ¿siempre tendría esa expresión algo idiota?

Dejo de prestarle atención a su invitado para volver a revisar el documento. Al pasar a la siguiente pagina una expresión de sorpresa se formo en su rostro. El encabezado del documento empezaba con la palabra **asesinato** y justo debajo estaba la fotografía de un dragón muerto.

Ya había visto suficiente.

El pony cerro el documento y dirigió su mirada hacia el humano el cual ya tenia sus ojos puestos sobre el y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo:

»¿?: bueno, permitame presentarme, yo soy Jackpot Crystal y usted debe ser… emm, Logan Kenway ¿verdad?

El humano solo se limito a mover su cabeza lentamente de arriba/abajo dándole a entender a Jackpot que su pregunta era afirmativa.

»Jackpot: bien, de seguro te estarás preguntando donde demonios estas o algo por el estilo =juntando sus cascos= bueno déjame decirte que hoy es tu día de suerte, porque responderé a todas tus preguntas. Pero antes =el pony… swag se levanto del escritorio y camino hasta donde estaba el humano y de una forma atrevida le rodeo el cuello con su brazo mientras que se apollaba en el= dime chico ¿como te fue en la mina? Escuche que te divertiste un poco por allá y de no ser por mi amiga =señalando a Jane= te hubieras escapado.

Logan no tenia ánimos de hablar y mucho menos cuando su espacio personal ya no existia. Este pony le estaba incomodado demasiado.

Pasaron varios minutos y Jackpot no se apartaba del humano, alparecer el pony era bastante persistente y molesto, cosa que ya estaba haciendo enfurecer a Logan.

»Jackpot: =soltando al humano= jejeje, alparecer no te gusto estar allá =volviendo a su asiento= bien… pregunta lo que quieras… Logan.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del humano como un eco. Quería enterrar todas sus dudas de una vez por todas, estuvo apunto de preguntar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza pero… ya había pasado por una situación similar y a las finales… no fue muy bonito.

»Logan: ¿quien eres tu? Y ¿como ella trabaja para ti?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Jackpot, alparecer esa pregunta ya la tenia prevista.

»Jackpot: bien ya te lo había dicho pero no fui muy especificó =levantándose= yo soy Jackpot Crystal, un ingeniero militar fundador y jefe de Black Cloud, una empresa fabricante de armas y por cierto estas sentado justo en la oficina central.

»Logan: ¿que…

»Jackpot: =poniendo su casco en la boca del humano= ssshhhhh, no e terminado soldado. De seguro Jane ya te contó su historia, bien déjame decirte que **casi** toda era verdad a excepción de los 10 años y otros detallitos mas. Ademas ella a sido mi guarda-espaldas y mi confidente desde hace bastante tiempo.

»Logan: ¿como y porque rayos me engaño y se hizo pasar como un prisionero? =preguntaba en un evidente tono de enojo.

»Jackpot: =quitándose sus lentes= bien… esa mina donde estuviste es de mi propiedad y cuando capturaron a una humana me dio curiosidad, entonces fui a investigar y… digamos que me agrado bastante su personalidad. Desde entonces es mi compañera. Cuando tu apareciste con toda una base llena de instrumentos para investigación y armas, me preocupe pensando que harías una tontería ya que los humanos de su planeta no son igual de pacíficos como los nativos de aquí. Y cuando te capturaron Jane fue a comprobar si eras una amenaza o no.

Esto aclaro las cosas en la mente de Logan pero después de meditar un poco las palabras de Jackpot mas y mas dudas aparecían en la mente de Logan principalmente con "humanos nativos de aquí" eso quiere decir… ¡que los humanos existen en Equestria! No… no eso es improbable, toda la cadena evolutiva, los sucesos que los hicieron humanos, no podían ser posibles en un mundo donde hay mas de una especie inteligente, p-pero si era verdad… después de todo esta en un universo paralelo y según por lo que le habían enseñado… las leyes de la física y la lógica podían ser diferentes **(universo nivel 4)** entonces… ¿podría existir una civilización igual de racional que en la tierra? **La misión**.

»Jackpot: oye, oye ¿estas ahí? =decía el pony de tierra mientras que movía su casco de lado a lado frente a la cara del humano.

»Logan: !hum! ¿ocurre algo?

»Jackpot: =sonriendo= jejeje, regresaste, no te culpo yo estaría igual, bien volvamos a donde nos quedamos =tomando una roca del escritorio y enseñándosela a Logan= sabe que es esto.

El humano negó rápidamente.

»Jackpot: esto lo extraen únicamente en la mina donde estuviste, se llama 220. Tiene ese nombre gracias a que es un isótopo inestable, con el…

»Logan: espera ¡acaso dijiste isótopo inestable!

El humano jamas se espero que esa roca fuera un… un

»Jackpot: ¡hey! Estoy hablando acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales y por cierto tu sesión de preguntas ya termino =suspiro= sabes… la magia es una de las cosas mas increíbles y únicas que ahí en Equestria, con ella se pueden hacer los mas geniales espectáculos de magia, crear un hermoso cielo nocturno y otros cientos de posibilidades. Casi todos los seres la tienen en su interior pero los seres mágicos como unicornios y algunos cuantos la pueden emplear en el mundo físico. La magia funciona como una batería dentro de ellos la cual se mide en unidades. Un unicornio promedio tiene una unidad mágica, un alicornio tiene por lo mínimo 50 unidades mágicas, suena poco pero enrealidad es una gran cantidad. Aunque… al ser tan poderosa también es un arma de doble filo =su tono de voz cambio a uno mas sombrío, alparecer no le agradaba hablar sobre el tema= Night Mare Moon, Chrysalis ,Discord, El Rey Sombra, Tirek. Esos nombres pertenecen a las criaturas mas malvadas y poderosas que han pisado este planeta, en muchas ocasiones casi logran su objetivo pero siempre han sido detenidos.

Jackpot se levanto del escritorio y llego hasta donde estaba Logan, el pony acerco su rostro a la oreja del humano y dijo:

»Jackpot: sabes, en estos instantes en algún lugar del mundo el siguiente súper villano de Equestria esta surgiendo y si lo derrotan tarde o temprano llegara otro mas poderoso y entonces Equestria nisiquiera existirá en los libros de historia =alejándose de Logan= ¿pero tienes idea de que les da todo ese poder?… si, si lo sabes acabo de decírtelo =tomando la roca de 220= cuando era un potro tome uno de los empolvados libros de mi abuelo y al leerlo encontré una frase que me marco por el resto de mi vida =acercándose a la oreja de Logan= **las armas no se miden por su nivel de destrucción ni por su poder para aniquilar si no por su capacidad para cambiar el mundo.**

Jackpot se alejo de Logan con una prominente sonrisa, el pony comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la puerta de la oficina, Jane la cual había estado expectante de todo lo que había acontecido se adelanto y salio antes que Jackpot, cuando el pony estuvo apunto de copiar la acción de su compañera se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y dirigió su mirada hacia Logan y dijo:

»Jackpot: =sonriendo= ¿sabes lo que ocurre cuando sobrecargas una batería?

Después de dedicarle estas palabras a Logan el pony se dispuso a salir del lugar cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

El humano no sabia que pensar en esos momentos, todas esas palabras e información sobre algo que se supone que no debería existir era demasiado para Logan. Segundos después de meditar un poco su mirada se clavo en la roca de 220 que había en el escritorio. Su color era negro carbón así que eso descartaba que fuera uranio ya que este es de color marrón opaco. Ademas no podía medir su nivel de radiación en estado natural porque su IWS se había roto. Pero un interrogante mas grande se le cruzo por la cabeza ¿que rayos quería hacer Jackpot con ese mineral? Existía la posibilidad que el 220 solo sea oriundo de ese planeta y que su inestabilidad sea la misma que el uranio 235 y que ese pony creara una ojiva pero… ¿que tenían que ver las baterías en esto?

»Logan: Dios… en que rayos me e metido

 **Afuera de la oficina**

Jane y Jackpot caminaban tranquilamente por un largo y solitario pasillo, Jackpot se veía nervioso y Jane estaba revisando un porta-paples.

»Jane: =guardando el portapapeles= oye Jack… no crees que ya es hora de mover las piezas o vamos a esperar mas tiempo. Recuerda que la guardia real ya se dio cuenta que ahí algo extraño en el desierto de San Palomino.

»Jackpot: =rascandose la nuca= emm, si… yo también leí el aburrido informe, haci que adelante las cosas y todo esta listo amiga mia.

»Jane: entonces mañana parto hacia Hollow Shades ¿verdad jefe?

»Jackpot: que… oh si, si no me acordaba de la operación que se llevara acabo mañana ademas ya le di las instrucciones a mi sobrina para que proceda al mismo tiempo que tu jejeje =comentaba nervioso el pony… swag.

En ese momento se hizo un pequeño silencio donde solo el sonido de cascos hacia un eco en la habitación, segundos después el dúo había llegado hasta las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja del edificio. Jane comenzó a bajar pero después de algunos pasos se percato de que su amigo no la seguía, al girarse pudo ver que Jackpot nisiquera había puesto los cascos en los escalones estaba congelado mirando a un punto fijo. Esto la preocupo un poco ya que esto le ocurría muy seguido a Jack y de no ser por ella el se quedaría haci durante horas y nisiquera se percataria.

»Jane: emm, jefe… ¿se siente bien? =comentaba preocupada la ex-marine.

Como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre Jackpot sacudio rápidamente su cabeza mientras que una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se formaba en su rostro.

»Jackpot: no… no me ocurre nada Jane solo estaba… pensando =acercándose a ella= emm, me preguntaba si podías hacer este encargo por mi… =entregándole una carta= ya sabes, jejeje, estoy muy atareado y no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

»Jane: bien =tomando la carta= lo haré con gusto Jack.

»Jackpot: r-recuerda, que si alguien… pregunta que eres o de donde vienes.

»Jane: si, si, "vengo de una tribu de humanos que viven al norte del país de las cebras" y si comienzan a preguntar mas cosas, improviso y listo todos felices. Ahh y por cierto, media ciudad me conoce =decía algo frustrada la ex-marine, alparecer Jackpot siempre le decía lo mismo una y otra vez.

La chica se despidió rápidamente de Jackpot y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, minutos después el pony soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Hacia meses que tenia esa extraña sensación cuando se acercaba a su guarda-espaldas, no podía hablarle directamente porque comenzaba a tartamudear y cuando ella le dedicaba alguna frase su corazón palpitaba mas rápido de lo normal. Siempre que trataba de recordar la primera vez que comenzó a tener esas emociones le venían a la cabeza imágenes de cuando ella le salvaba la vida de algún imprevisto o de algún maleante que quería problemas.

Enrealidad no tenia ni la menor idea de cuando empezaron a bombardearlo esas emociones, lo único que sabia era que había tenido un crush y no hacia una pony cosa que le hacia dudar bastante, ya que las relaciones inter-especies, era algo bastante raro en Equestria pero aun así existían y no eran un tabú así que no habría problema en que una humana y un pony estuvieran juntos.

El siempre había dicho lo que pensaba sin miedo y no le importaba lo que los ponis le respondieran o pensaran de el. Pero cuando era sobre Jane… el era otra persona, en muchas ocasiones estuvo apunto de decirle pero los nervios le ganaban, trato hacer que la chica entendiera por otras formas pero alparecer Jane nunca se dio cuenta y solo tiene una relación profecional-amigo con el.

Era inevitable, estaba en la friendzone… aunque ya tenia un plan para salir de ella.

Jackpot sacudió su cabeza despejandola de todos esos pensamientos sobre sus emociones. No había tiempo para eso ahora, en algunas horas tendrá que dirigir una operación que si es completada el futuro de Equestria recaerá sobre sus cascos.

Pensándolo bien no solo el de Equestria si no de todo el planeta.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Y aqui empieza todo.

Si eres observador te habras dado cuenta que se mucho sobre armas y en efecto. Se mucho y me encantan las armas y todo lo relacionado con ellas.

Di varias pistas de cual seria el arma que Jackpot usaria con el 220 y si eres un gamer de verdad te habras dado cuenta de en que esta inspirado ese mineral.

Dejame hacerte una pregunta querido lector(a) [dudo que alguna chica lea este fic :'(] dime ¿cual es la mayor debilidad de todos lo villanos de mlp y de los fics? Es algo muy simple que había pasado por alto en muchas ocaciones.

Jejeje, de seguro no viste venir lo de Jane bueno eso ya lo tenia planeado desde hace mucho y el crush de Jackpot hacia ella… bueno ese fue porque la mayoria de HiE es una pony la que se enamora de un humano.

Y si… todos estamos friendzoneados en algun momento. Yo no soy bueno en estas cosas del amor, no se que sienten los protagonistas ya que no tengo referencia personal de lo que es sentirse enamorado (hasta donde yo recuerdo nunca lo e estado… cosa que me da miedo) haci que no esperen mucho de mi en cuanto los ships.

Si adelante las cosas un poco, porfavor no te cabrees. Si no lo hacia el fic hiria muy lento y no pasaria nada relevante en la prision ni en el desierto.

Bueno mejor respondamos los reviews.

 **Dirk1229**

El tiempo. En la mayoria de los paises aledaños las horas de clases son de 6AM-12PM y aqui en panama (en algunas escuelas y en la mia) son de 8AM a 4PM asi que mi tiempo esta reducido y gracias a eso no actualizo seguido.

Jejeje, gracias el nombre de xopita se escuchaba raro y lo cambie a uno que a mi parecer es mas genial.

Oooo, ese tema pronto lo sacare. (Ve al final de las respuestas)

 **Gosht Writercl**

Sigilo… ummm, ¿Searh and Destroy? Ese es el unico modo donde ahí sigilo y asalto… Battlefield 4 jejeje ahí juego asalto del bueno.

Si un confiable Blackberry existen y por montones.

 **The only 95**

Siiiiiiiiiii, bro, resusite jejeje no te imaginas como me puse cuando mi telefono no encendia (ya que fue el primero que me dieron) queria reventar el cargador del telefono, la television, mi colchon y ShjkTsddR 5:(41?£¥*# ¤++

Ejem ejem, lamentablemente tu opcion no pudo salir ganadora, pero logre hacer un hibrido entre las dos.

Tranquilo Shining no morira. En este universo la guardia real es como deberia ser: Un grupo elite.

Dios, soy invisible e inmortal, nunca e recibido amenazas de muerte o que mi cabeza tenga precio. Cosa que me produce lastima por ti, ya que varios querian eliminarte porque no actualizabas My Little Galge.

Y YO LO HARE SI NO ACTUALIZAS SHINING SMILE…

…

…

Mentira bro, tu sabes que yo soy pacifico y en el unico lugar que mato gente es en el Battlefield 4 y en el Black Ops III

Sabes tuve que cambiar mi foto de perfil por paranoia, alguien me mando un PM advirtiendome que quitara esa imagen ya que FF lo considera porno hardcore japones nivel gore. Y bueno ahora tengo… a la pony con cuerpo aceptable.

(Si no eres the only 95 la imagen eran los iper mega super sexys melones de luna)

Voy a ver si te puedo mandar un trozo de mi pastel.

Chao, cuidate bro.

 **n1god**

Siempre, amigo, siempre me gusta actualizarme.

Sabes yo queria que Equestria en caso de que un humano (alien para ellos) llegara a sus tierras actuarian como cualquier gobierno del mundo contemporaneo. Queriendo ocultar su presencia aunque la poblacion ya este sospechando lo disfrasen de algo completamente diferente y estupido.

El humano y la dragona… " **campo de pruebas** "

 **Flankler-filly-790**

Como dije al principio, no importa cuanto tiempo pase yo siempre voy actualizar.

Sorry sis.

Salseo… espera a que me sienta listo para el ¡PA, PA, PA, PA!

Sabes yo e visto que en algunos fics la guardia real es estupidamente retonta. Cosa que me molesta muchisimo. Aqui como puedes ver tienen artefactos que se que en Equestria se pueden construir.

SI, YA DIJE QUE LA ESCUELA ME LIMITA MUCHO A SI QUE NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR CON FRECUENCIA.

 **Light Darknes**

Sorry bro.

 **Guest**

Si vas a votar que sea antes de los 7 dias.

 **Vegetto blue**

Sus deseos son ordenes.

Bueno, bueno, bueno hasta aqui los reviews.

Saben, como mi mente tiene una idea revolucionaria (exageracion) para un fic nuevo cada cuatro segundos, un caos mental se formaba ahí arriva asi que un dia que estaba jugando una partida de asalto en Resort de Hainan vi como dos compañeros le hacian T-bag a un enemigo y justo ahí me llego una idea.

Puedo hacer que todas esas ideas quepan en un solo fic. La idea me gusto, pero antes tuve que trabajarla bastante y a las finales tengo resultados.

No voy a decir cuando la voy a publicar ya que ustedes me conocen (recuerdan que en las en los dias de noviembre saque 1 capitulo por semana)

Les prometo que les va a gustar ya que ustedes tendran el destino en sus teclados queridos lectores.

JjjdudhewlhlaewrerynedebaduweytduydsDtydsgduygsweytwrfvgysrwbsiwoidjjdgtrsnnsresjnsesjskeetevgewuwnbwiwbwwueryeyeeeeJjjdudhewlhlaewrerynedebaduweytduydsDtydsgduygsweytwrfvgysrwbsiwoidjjdgtrsnnsresjnsesjskeetevgewuwnbwiwbwwueryeyeeeeJjjdudhewlhlaewrerynedebaduweytduydsDtydsgduygsweytwrfvgysrwbsiwoidjjdgtrsnnsresjnsesjskeetevgewuwnbwiwbwwueryeyeeeeJjjdudhewlhlaewrerynedebaduweytduydsDtydsgduygsweytwrfvgysrwbsiwoidjjdgtrsnnsresjnsesjskeetevgewuwnbwiwbwwueryeyeeeeJjjdudhewlhlaewrerynedebaduweytduydsDtydsgduygsweytwrfvgysrwbsiwoidjjdgtrsnnsresjnsesjskeetevgewuwnbwiwbwwueryeyeeeeJjjdudhewlhlaewrerynedebaduweytduydsDtydsgduygsweytwrfvgysrwbsiwoidjjdgtrsnnsresjnsesjskeetevgewuwnbwiwbwwueryeyeeeeJjjdudhewlhlaewrerynedebaduweytduydsDtydsgduygsweytwrfvgysrwbsiwoidjjdgtrsnnsresjnsesjskeetevgewuwnbwiwbwwueryeyeeeeJjjdudhewlhlaewrerynedebaduweytduydsDtydsgduygsweytwrfvgysrwbsiwoidjjdgtrsnnsresjnsesjskeetevgewuwnbwiwbwwueryeyeeeeJjjdudhewlhlaewrerynedebaduweytduydsDtydsgduygsweytwrfvgysrwbsiwoidjjdgtrsnnsresjnsesjskeetevgewuwnbwiwbwwueryeyeeeeJjjdudhewlhlaewrerynedebaduweytduydsDtydsgduygsweytwrfvgysrwbsiwoidjjdgtrsnnsresjnsesjskeetevgewuwnbwiwbwwueryeyeeee

…

…

…

…

Traquilos chicos no me a dado nada solo me quise desestresar un poco ya que e escrito sin parar desde la parte en que Brad va a buscar a Shining + la edicion del texto da dolor de cabeza epico.

Ufffffffff.

Recuerden dejar su review o si no…

…

…

…

Bueno no quiero aturdirlos mas, asi que ¡CHAU!


End file.
